Relocated
by DreamerBaby
Summary: harry is sent back to privte drive after Dumbledores death, but he gets a few suprises when 3 of his friend drop by his Uncle and Aunts house for the summer.My take on what should happen in 7th year, some parts of HBP does not apply, Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter duh, otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on.._

**Chapter 1: Weasleys (and Granger of course) at Privet Drive?**

Harry sat on his bed thinking about what had occurred earlier in April _(I'm making Dumbledore die in April to make things work for my story!) _He could still see everything so vividly, the guilt still fresh.

He was sent home to the Dursleys early, much to their disdain and has spent most of the time in his room eating on occasions. Harry went over to the window, opend it up, and jumped out landing softly in the back yard. He waved to a gawking neighbor and made his way to the park to sit on a swig. He sat there thinking to himself

"I shouldn't have let him stun me.." He muttered into his hands. He then felt a pebble hit him in the head. He groaned and looked up about to tell whoever it was off. "Dudley go bug some..' his eyes widened as he stared at 2 red headed and bushy brown haired people. He leaped up and hugged them all tightly, lingering on Ginny, his girlfriend _(they did NOT break up so go with it!) _and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Ergh mate stop snogging my sister!" Ron teased playfully while throwing his arm over Hermione's shoulder and giving her a peck on the cheek, making her giggle.

"You don't flirt with my 'sister' then." Harry teased back. "What are you all DOING here anyway? Are we leaving?"

"No Harry we're going to be living with you for the rest of the summer!" squealed Hermione and Ginny at the same time. "Orders from the Head of the Order of the Phoenix."

"WHAT!?!" shouted Harry in disbelief. "B-b-but…" he began to move his arms around wildly as if trying to prove a point. Causing the other three to laugh.

"Girls I think you broke him." Sniggered Ron. Harry gave him a playful shove and ran his fingers through his hair laughing.

"I cant wait to see the Dursleys faces…" he said wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist as they made their way back toward Number 4 Privet Drive.

**I know its short but I want to see what people think of it first before I go any further.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on..._

**Chapter 2: My Witch**

The Golden Quartet began walking back to Harry's house laughing and joking the whole way back. Harry pointed out different places and explaining to his friends parts of his miserable child hood.

Amidst their laughing they heard laughing and a small cry. Harry sighed and ran ahead with the other three trailing not to far behind him. Once over the hill he saw his cousin and his gang beating up on a small boy he heard gasps and a growl behind him and knew his friends joined him. Harry stepped forward and marched toward his cousin.

"Oi Dudley! Beating up another little kid? When are you gonna grow some balls and beat up on someone your own size?" Dudley's gang stepped back behind their "leader" snickering and high-fiving each other. Ron put his hand on Harrys shoulder and stared at the boys while the girls tended to the little boy.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" cooed Ginny holding the tiny boy to her chest protectively. The beast in Harry's chest purred as he watched his girlfriend tend to the crying boy. She handed the boy to Hermione who was tending to him discreetly with her wand. "You monsters he's only a little boy!" she stomped toward them angrily, "You wretched, horrid MONSTERS!" Harry grabbed her around the waist to keep her from marching toward the gang of boys, who Harry noticed were licking their lips and pointing to Hermione and Ginny with lust in their eyes.

"Let go Harry!" she growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that love." He chuckled nipping at her neck and glancing at his cousin's gang, their jaws dropped and the beast in his chest purred in triumph.

"Potter I mean it!" she scolded playfully.

"Oi don't we have some git to beat up Harry? Stop flirting with my baby sister!" Ron joked. Hermione came over with the little boy on her back. Ron took the boy from her and placed him on his back, ruffling the boy's hair playfully as he did so.

"Who are these people Potty?" Dudley sneered from the front, his cheeks and chins flapping as he did. "And how much did you pay that chick to be able to touch her like that?

Harry growled and placed Ginny behind him protectively. "I didn't have to pay her anything Diddy Dinkums, she's my girlfriend from school and these are my friend he gestured to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley, youngest of 7 with 6 brothers so I suggest you watch what you say." Ginny said from behind Harry. She suddenly leaped on to Harrys back causing him to stagger in shock. "And girlfriend to Harry "Hottie of Hogwarts" Potter." She added kissing his cheek.

"Gin!" Harry protested blushing slightly "They do not call me that."

"Would you prefer the other names?" she asked innocently, but harry saw an evil glint in her eye. "Let's see…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully, but Harry didn't give her a chance he spun her off his back and kissed her full on the mouth causing his cousins group to whistle and cat call. He pulled back smirking down at his shocked petite girlfriend.

"You were saying Weasley?"

"Potter stop your flirting and give us a fight with someone "Our own size" called someone from the back of Dudley's posy. Harry sighed and stepped forward cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Lets do it then." He growled. Glaring at his cousin Ron placed the boy next to Hermione and stepped forward with Harry smirking at the group of boys who were looking at him wearily. Harry then punched Dudley in the stomach and pushed him back so he fell on the floor Ron took care of a boy brave enough to run forward and put him in a headlock throwing him back away from the girls and little boy. A small crowd gathered eager to see who was beating up the most feared group of boys in the neighborhood.

Harry and Ron pulled back and walked toward the girls. Surprised to see the little boy being held by a young girl about 13 she was whispering calming things to the child and he smiled.

"Hello I'm Mary Goldmen, this is my little brother Richard." She gestured to the boy holding her hand. "Thank you so much…" she started but Harry held up a hand to stop her.

"I've wanted an excuse to do that to him for years Mary, is your brother alright?"

"He should be he said the brown haired girl took care of him." Hermione smiled and winked at the little boy causing him to giggle. "Come on Rick Mums waiting for us." And the siblings walked off the boy wildly talking about the fight and the nice pretty girls.

Harry then turned to Dudley and smirked "Come on Big D, your mum wants us home I have to tell her we'll be having guests for the rest of the summer." He grabbed Ginny around the waist and kissed her cheek pulling Hermione up and putting an arm around her shoulder doing the same thing Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it softly, and the four friends walked toward the house with Dudley's gang following muttering to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on..._

**Chapter 3: The Truth **

Harry led his friends to Number 4 Privet Drive with Dudleys gang following a safe distance away. When they got to the front of the house Harry stopped walking and gulped, he didn't want his friends to see the horrible place he lived in for so many years.

"Harry?" a soft voice broke him out of his trance and he looked down into Ginny's eyes she looked worried, " Are you ok?"

"Yea…yea I'm fine lets go. By this time Dudley had said good bye to his gang except for his best friend Piers who smirked at Harry and sauntered into the house. Ron sent a glare their way and motioned Hermione, Ginny and Harry to follow him. Harry walked ahead of his friends and opened the door for them. Once inside they were met with the purple face of Uncle Vernon and the annoyed one of Aunt Petunia.

"Boy! Who are these people they better not be from any of your _school _friends."

"Actually we are." Hermione said before Harry could open his mouth, "I'm Hermione Granger and this is…"

"We don't give a damn what your names are!" Vernon roared. Harry growled and stepped forward shielding his friends from his uncles view. Vernon took a step back but kept his glare intact.

"Don't you yell at my friends, and you should learn their names because they will be staying awhile." Harry said through clenched teeth, he had a problem keeping his temper these days.

"I DO NOT WANT YOUR KIND IN MY BLOODY HOUSE! BOYS SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS GIRLS NO LESS!" roared Uncle Vernon, his face getting more purple by the second.

"Uh excuse us but two of us are siblings and the other two are practically siblings anyway so why would it matter?" Ginny piped up rolling her eyes at Uncle Vernon like he was an idiot.

"Oh! Ronald the letter!" Hermione squeaked from behind Harry, Ron stood glaring at Vernon Dursley like he was ready to kill. The only fact that he hadn't all ready was because Ginny was stepping on his toe.

"Oh right sorry 'Mione" Ron chuckled and threw the letter at Petunia. "This is for you, it's the reason why we are all staying here. Petunia picked up the letter and began to read it she gasped and shoved it into Vernon's face and muttered at him to read it. After he was done he began to sneer.

"Well boy they can stay I guess. The girls get your room and this boy gets the couch." Vernons sneer grew wider and Harrys eyes widened and he began to shake. "You can have your _old _room back. Harry squeazed his eyes shut and turned away from his friends in shame, he hadn't told them about the broom closet…

"F-fine" Harry croaked, "If that's what it takes for them to stay then fine." Dudley and Piers were snickering from the couches and leering at Ginny and Hermione with evident lust in their eyes. Ginny turned to Harry with confusion in her eyes Harry looked down at his shoes.

"Harry? What old room? What is he talking about?" Hermione and Ron looked like they had the same question but just stared at their friend with concern and confusion. Harry gulped and walked over to the stairs slowly his legs getting heavier with each step. Ginny followed him thinking it was upstairs but cocked her head in confusion again when Harry stopped in front of the closet. Harry didn't look any of his friends in the eye and pulled the door open revealing an old dirty cot and an old pillow, both dirtied with red stains and spiders. It was all quiet in the house except Dudley and Piers snickering. Then Harry heard sobs and a deep growl. He slowly looked up to see his two friends, Hermione crying in Ron's arms and Ron glaring at the Dursleys with rage. Harry then looked down at his girlfriend she looked up at Harry with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. He looked away and closed his eyes.

"This is my old room." He whispered roughly. He felt a small body thrown against him and he instantly wrapped his arms around the tiny waist. He held Ginny as she cried and bite his lip so he wouldn't cry himself. He did not want to cry in front of his cousin. "How do you like the great Boy-who-lived now?" he muttered.

Ginny didn't reply instead she grabbed his face and kissed him feircley. He melted back into her kiss and he heard exclaimed noises in the back, probably from his 'dear' family. When they pulled apart Ginny rounded on the Dursleys and began to stomp toward them.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM! YOU'RE HIS FAMILY YOU SHOULD LOVE EACH OTHER NOT LOCK HIM IN A BROOM CLOSET AND TORTURE HIM! YOUR WORSE THEN VOLDEMORT I CANT BELIEVE YOU! NO WONDER HARRY ACTS THE WAY HE DOES. ALWAYS HUMBLE AND NEVER TAKES COMPLIMENTS! WHY YOU NO GOOD SILMEY GREEDY NO GOOD—"

Harry grabbed Ginny around her waist and pulled her back. Her hair fluttered around her face like fire, and tear tracks were running down her angry face. She struggled violently against Harrys grip this time, wanting to hurt the Muggles as much as possible.

"Gin, its not worth it really don't go through so much trouble and stress over—"

"If you say "you" Harry James Potter, it will make fighting Voldemort like having tea with Dumbledore!" Ginny growled. "Your worth more then anyone in this room to me." She turned around in his hands so she was facing him and stroked his cheeks. "Never forget that."

"That's right mate." Ron said softly behind him and clapped him on the shoulder Hermione squeezed Harrys upper arm and smiled up at him. This sent Harry over the edge and he collapsed to the floor into Ginny's arms and began to shout and cry with frustration, pain and relief into his lovers arms with Hermione and Ron hugging him protectively and Ginny rocking and cooing to him softly, all were crying together.

_Sorry it took so long i had a bunch of projects and stuff so yea..i made it long a tad bit longer then i usually do so i hope you all like it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on..._

**Chapter 4: Strength and Pay back **

Harry woke up and felt a small pair of arms around him as if shielding him from something. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny holding him against her chest with Ron and Hermione huddled in a corner of the living room whispering to each other. Ginny didn't seem to notice that he woke up.

"Ginny…" He groaned his voice hoarse from the crying and shouting. He felt so weak and exposed, but relieved at the same time.

"Shh love I'm right here, how are you feeling?" Ginny soothed him running her hands through his raven black hair. Harry felt immediately relaxed and sat up a bit, Ginny shifted so she was sitting on his lap and kissed him softly. "You should have told us sooner." She scolded but her voice was still soft and warm.

"It wasn't worth it. I mean I only stay for the summer. Plus how would that make me look? Everyone thinks of me as the hero, the Golden Boy. Imagine if Malfoy heard what I go through here, I'll never hear the end of it." Harry looked away; his secret was out in the open now. Sure these were his friends, but would they understand what torment he has to live through every day of every summer?

"Mate, you should know we would never judge you on what these Muggles do to you. We care for you Harry nothing will change that." Ron said. He smiled over at Harry and put his fist out to him. Harry knocked his fist against his smiling back.

"He's right Harry, we love you. We told you early on that if things got bad we would stick together, be it Voldemort or your family. You're like our brother." Hermione said hugging Harry tightly and kissing his head.

"Well I don't know about YOU two but he's not MY brother in anyway shape or form." Ginny laughed wrinkling her nose in mock disgust. Harry smirked and kissed Ginny full on the lips licking and nibbling on her lower lip causing her to let out a tiny moan. He pulled away and smiled.

"I'm glad I'm not your brother either." He laughed. By the way where is my _dear _family anyway?"

"Well your Aunt and Uncle had a business dinner to go to and your cousin and his friend are upstairs." Ron growled. He still looked upset from what happened earlier. Harry sighed; he'd have to hold back Rom from killing his cousin no matter how much he didn't want to. Harry looked over at Ginny and she looked, if possible, more upset then Ron. This scared Harry; he knew all about the Weasley woman temper and didn't want to be there when she went off. Hermione's face seemed relaxed but still troubled in some way. At least he didn't have to worry about her loosing control.

"Come on time for the grand tour." Harry stood up and bowed. He might as well make a show about the whole thing. This got a giggle from the girls and an "Oh brother" from Ron. Harry showed them the kitchen, back yard and began to make his way upstairs. He was walking backwards explaining to Ron and Ginny the many Muggle appliances when he felt a kick to his back. Harry bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pain, but was falling down the stairs. He felt Ron grab him around the waist and pull him up to steady him.

"Mate are you alright? Harry?" Ron asked urgently.

"Y-yea, I'm used to it." He gasped and stood up leaning against the railing for support. "What was that for Dudley?" he turned to face his cousin Ginny was being held back by Hermione and was firing a cannon of curse words at Dudley and Piers.

"You were in my way Cry baby Potty." Harry stiffened, he hadn't cried in front of his cousins since he was 5, he was almost 17 now and a full grown man. This was embarrassing. "Potty crying for his Mummy?" Piers snickered in the back. "Mummy got herself blown up by old what's- his –name leaving poor Harry on his own?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted loosing control "SHUT THE HELL UP DUDLEY YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL ABOUT ME DO YOU HEAR!? I GO THROUGH HELL EVERYDAY CAUSE OF YOUR DAD AND SOME SICK TWISTED BASTARD WHO THINKS IM A THREAT THAT NEEDS TO BE TORTURED AND KILLED! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT!? EVERYDAY WONDERING WETHER I WAS GONNA DIE OR LIVE, IF MY LOVED ONES WOULD DIE FOR MY SAFETY. JUST LIKE PROF—" Harry stopped he couldn't say his name, it hurt him too much. Harry felt soft arms hold his waist and smelled a soft flowery scent. He pulled Ginny to his chest and held her tightly, shaking from the rage and sadness. He didn't want to let her go he wanted to hold on to her forever and just stay this way, together in each others arms.

"Aww mate look at him he's holding on to his girlfriend like a teddy bear." Piers snickered. Ron stepped forward but Hermione held him back.

"Honestly Ronald what would beating them up solve? Lets get Harry upstairs I need to check the bruise on his back and apply medicine." She said sternly. Ron relaxed his stance and nodded slightly grabbing Harry's arm and throwing it over his shoulder supporting his friend's tiny weight with his strong arms.

"Whipped." Smirked Piers, "You gonna let a girl tell you what to do?"

"Trust me you git, you don't want to make Hermione or Ginny mad, its worse then Voldy himself." He sniggered. Harry let out a soft chuckle next to him and Ginny huffed.

"Do these Muggles even know what we're talking about Ron?" she asked.

"Piers does now unfortunately for him, his little adopted sister is a freak just like Potty here." Harrys head shot up and stared at Dudley in surprise, and then he turned to Piers.

"You have a little sister? Do you know what her surname was?" He asked.

"Pssh why should I care?" Piers shrugged. "All she does is sit on the couch lifting small objects with her finger. An old man with a long beard came to us to explain why she could do all this stuff, Dummydore or something strange like that, rather odd old bonker if you—" He was cut off by Harry pointing his wand straight at his face.

"Don't you dare speak ill of Albus Dumbledore, do you understand?!" he yelled, his wand shaking in his hand. Piers nodded and backed up the stair well a few paces. "Good now that we got that settled I'm going to my room then when we're all done there your going to take me to your house and introduce me to your little sister, understand?" He nodded again and he and Dudley went down stairs to watch wrestling on the TV. Ron helped Harry up to his room with the girls following close behind.

Harry fell on his bed face first with a groan Hermione magicked off his shirt and began to inspect the bruise with her wand. She huffed angrily and took out a small vial of a pink liquid from her beaded bag and began to rub it on Harry's bruise. Harry winced but said nothing. He felt a small hand running through his hair and he smiled. Once Hermione was done he sat up and stretched. Ron was playing with Hedwig and Hermione was putting away her supplies.

"So this is Hermione and Ginny's room for the time being. Ron ill set up the futon for you tonight and I'll sleep in the—"

"You are not sleeping in there Harry James Potter." The girls growled at him. Ron nodded in agreement. "We'll all sleep in here naturally." Ginny smirked.

"B-but I only have one bed…" he started but was cut off by the girls laughing. "What's so bloody funny?" he pouted causing Ginny to laugh harder, if that was possible.

"Harry we go to school to learn what exactly?" Hermione spoke to him as if he were a small child. She flicked her wand in one smooth motion and changed the room so it looked like a replica of one of the rooms in Gryffindor Tower, posters and all. It finally dawned on Harry.

"Oh!" he laughed at himself, totally forgetting about magic was the funniest thing he's done in a while. "Well alright, but why are there four beds?" he smirked playfully winking at Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron had the same look as Harry but was looking at Hermione.

"Your Aunt wouldn't appreciate it if we slept in the same bed as our lover Harry." She stated in annoyance. Ron pouted and Harry groaned lying back on his new bed with a flop. They sat there in silence for a while and Harry stood up and let Hedwig out watching her fly through the window. He leaned against the window sill and stared into the twilight sky.

"So why are you guys here in the first place? What does the new head of the Order want? He finally asked.

"Kingsley, he got elected as the head of the order now. He wants us to stay with you make sure you don't get into trouble since you still have the trace on you. He was going to send Mad-eye but he figured you would want people you can stand." Ron explained snickering at the last part. Harry laughed too, but was confused on why Ginny was here as well. Ron looked at him and chuckled some more "Do you really think Ginny would let Kingsley send us without her? She almost hexed him into oblivion when he said "Ron and Hermione are going to Harry's house." Harry bursted out laughing as he imagined the whole order cowering under the wrath of a sixteen year old witch because she wanted to see her boyfriend. Harry felt someone tackle him and hit him with a pillow, he shielded his face with his arms and laughed harder.

"If you don't stop laughing now Potter I'll hurt that pretty face of yours." Ginny threatened. Harry wrestled her so she was on the bed and he was straddling her, putting all his weight on his knees so he wouldn't crush her. "Harry James let me up this instant.

"Or what? You're going to hurt my pretty face?" Harry smirked.

"How about no kisses for a week if you don't get off right now." Harry shot off her and helped her up. A day he might be able to do, but a week forget it, he was hooked. "That's better". Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Whipped" Ron repeated and got a smack in the back of the head by Hermione, who also gave a kiss to Ron. "Harry we have to go to Piers' house remember?" Hermione said. Harry nodded and grabbed Ginny's hand pulling her behind him as they walked down the stairs. They heard whooping and yelling and found the boys watching mud wrestling between two women, who in Harry's opinion looked like plastic dolls. The girls huffed and Hermione grabbed the remote that was sitting on the side table and switched it off. The boys jumped off the couch and began to shout at her.

"She was just gonna tear her shirt off! Why did you go and do that?" Dudley yelled at her. Ron growled but Hermione looked perfectly calm.

"That show was utterly repulsive, two women fighting like that with no clothes on who wants to see that?"

"I dunno sugar why don't you and GinGin here duke it out in the mud outside and we'll see." Piers smirked. Harry punched Piers in the stomach and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him up so their noses were touching.

"Don't you talk about my woman and my sister like that. Do you hear me?" Harry growled and threw him back on the floor. Piers got up and rubbed his stomach wincing slightly.

"So our punching bag learned how to punch back?"

"Punching bag…" Ginny whispered then broke into an angry tantrum. "PUNCHING BAG?!! I'LL SHOW YOU PUNCHING BAG!" Ginny fell on top of Piers and began punching her every where she could reach then grabbed Dudley and bit his hand when he tried to pull her off. "THAT WILL SHOW YOU TO TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Harry pulled Ginny away from the two boys leaving them to nurse their injuries, which consisted mostly of scratches and bite marks.

"That's enough Gin." He turned to Piers and looked at him pointedly. "Let's go then I don't have all night." Piers grumbled and lead the way to his house Number 19 Privet Drive.

(10 minutes later)

"Mum I'm home!" Piers shouted and threw his boots off. Hermione huffed and placed them neatly by the other pairs of shoes. The quartet took of their shoes and neatly placed them at the door way. "What's for dinner I'm starv—" He was cut off when he ran into a tiny girl about the age of 6 then fell over bringing her down with him. He growled and pushed her away with his foot, getting up and dusting himself off. "You little freak don't you watch where your going?"

Harry came over and pushed Piers back. He kneeled down and held his hand out to the girl. She looked up with tears in her eyes. She had soft strawberry blonde hair she was petite and had a rosy complexion. When the girl looked Harry in the eyes he gasped the girl had piercing green eyes, ones that matched his.

The little girl looked at Harrys scar and squeaked she shot up and grabbed the hem of her little blue dress in embarrassment. "Y-y-your Harry Potter! The Chosen one! I—" Harry cut her off by picking her up and hitching her on his hip.

"I don't like that title much. And it's Harry, just Harry." He smiled. He walked over to his friends and introduced them all. The girl however already knew who was who. "I-I read your names in The Quibbler." She stuttered. The girls cooed her and began to bombard her with compliments about her hair and eyes. Piers looked at his adopted sister like she was crazy.

"How do you know Potty and his friends?" he asked rudely.

"Harry Potter is the Boy-who-lived or now known as the Chosen-One. He defeated Voldemort at the age of 1 and has faced and thwarted him 4 times since then, he is now the most powerful light wizard on earth and the best seeker Hogwarts has had. He was named "Sexiest Man Alive" In Witch Weekly. How could you not know him!" She exclaimed in one long breath. The last few lines caused Harry to blush and the girls to giggle. Harry noticed however that she used large words for a girl her age, she seemed like another Hermione, but she reminded him something of his Mother, this made him curious.

"So my cousin, this freak is the most famous powerful man in Britain?"

"Try most powerful famous man in the world!" she shouted at Dudley. Harry laughed at the dumbfounded look on his cousin's face.

"So..." Harry started.

"Penny, I'm Penny nice to meet you Mr… I mean Harry.

"Penny, what happened to your family?" Harry hated the look on her face when he asked, but he knew he had to know. "Take your time in telling me Penny." He said.

"Death eaters they came to our house and killed Mum, Dad died years ago. My Mum pushed me into the fireplace and Flooed me to an orphanage before they broke down the wards. I saw them hit her with the killing curse before the flames engulfed me." She cried into Harrys shoulder Harry held the tiny sobbing girl in his arms and rocked her back and forth whispering quite things into her ear. "We were living in Ireland and they just showed up looking for Mama! I couldn't help her!" she cried into Harrys shoulder. He pulled her over to the couch and held her in his lap till she stopped crying. She sat up and whipped her tears on the sleeve on her dress. Hermione conjured a tissue and gave it to Penny. She muttered her thank you and blew her nose.

"So if I can ask, what was your surname?" Harry asked with a small encouraging smile. Penny turned her head to face Harry and smiled a breath taking innocent smile.

"Evans, I'm Penny Maria Evans. I guess I should call you Uncle Harry?" Harry stared at the little girl with shock everyone in the room gasped. The room stood still…

_OMG thats a shocker aint it? lol well i tried to make it longer at one reviewers request but i want to tell everyone i dont have much time to do this what with my honors classes and SATs and all that good stuff. so please bear with me! I love you all and please review and be constructive im actually very nervous about putting this story up. not sure if people are going to like it_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on..._

**Chapter 5: As innocent and pure as you **

"W-what…" Harry whispered his hands shaking, his face ghostly pale," You're an Evans? But Dumbledore…"

"He doesn't know about us, we erased his memory after he offered us protection. I guess I should go unlock his…"

"Dead, Dumbledore is dead." Harry chocked. Penny whimpered and looked at her uncle in grief. "He died protecting me."

"Harry he didn't…" Hermione stated but Penny cut her off. She held Harry's head against her tiny chest and stroked his hair. The scene looked so peaceful. The two long lost relatives sat in silence, unaware of the audience. Then, like all good things, it ended too soon.

"Wait so I have another freak in the family?" Dudley retorted. "What a load of bullshit!" Penny whimpered and shook in fright in Harry's arms, Harry looked up to see Penny's face contorted in fear. Harry became very angry, only here for a year or so and she already felt scared and abused. Harry handed Penny to Ginny, who clung to her as if her life depended on it. Harry ruffled her hair affectionately and stroked Ginny's cheek lovingly. Harry turned to Dudley and was about to tell him off when a short, plump blonde woman ran into the living room to see what the commotion was about.

"Piers what is going…" She looked at the room and saw her adopted daughter clinging to four strangers "Who are you four?" She asked politely. Harry smiled no one seemed to remember scrawny Harry Potter.

"I'm Harry Ma'am. The Dursleys nephew I came to see Penny and these are my friends from school." She widened her eyes, then turned her look of fear into a look of confusion.

"Since when did St. Brutus's accept girls?" Penny giggled and the other three looked at Harry in confusion, Harry just smiled.

"Ma'am I came to see Penny because we are related in more ways then one, I'm a wizard, my friends and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Harry James Potter, son of James Godric Potter and Lily Jeanne Evans. Penny is my niece by blood.

"How can you be sure?" Mrs. Polkiss asked in shock.

"Here" Hermione stepped forward and waved her wand in front of Penny and Harry a bright green light engulfed the pair and Harry felt his insides warm up. "Well, their related. Uncle and niece to be exact." Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. Harry grinned and ruffled Penny's hair again, Penny swatted his hand away in mock protest.

"Well…I guess you want to live with your uncle then Penny?" Mrs. Polkiss looked distraught. She seemed to really want Penny to stay. Harry furrowed his brow and thought carefully on how to address this.

"Madame. I don't think I can take her in just yet. I still live at the Dursleys. I can't provide for her just yet." Mrs. Polkiss smiled a bit. "Also did Dumbledore not tell you about Voldemort?" Penny shivered, she was afraid. Ginny patted her back soothingly and Harry continued. Mrs. Polkiss nodded with a look of pure terror on her face. She looked deathly pale to Harry. Ron noticed too and walked over to ease the little woman into a chair, staying near her incase she fainted.

"That old Professor explained briefly. Said he's hunting for someone and wants to purify the world of Muggys?"

"Muggles." Harry calmly corrected her. "The person he's hunting for is me. I'm the supposed savior of the wizarding world and now supposedly the most powerful light wizard in the world. Vold…I mean a man once called Tom Riddle marked me as his equal the night he killed my parents. "Harry dove into a summary of his life thus far. The woman seemed to pale more and more with each minute and was leaning against Ron for support.

"So you see I can't…"

"NO! No I want magic and I want to go with you!" Penny panicked. Mrs. Polkiss looked hurt but Piers looked smug. "Good one less freak around." Harry growled and started toward Piers but felt a small body collide with his leg and cling to it. Penny looked up at him and shook her head looking up at him with pleading eyes. Harry melted at her glaze and held her tightly. Harry returned his gaze to Piers, who only smirked at him.

"You call her a freak one more time and by my magic I'll…" Harry was cut off by loud gossiping coming from the entrance hall. A door slammed shut and three girls came walking in. They all wore excessive makeup; long acrylic nails and wore very tight revealing clothes. Harry looked closer and recognized one as Patrice Polkiss, Piers little sister who used to follow Dudley's gang around and spread gossip to everyone on Privet drive.

"Patrice?" Harry muttered. The girls looked up and gasped Harry thought they recognized him but soon realized he was mistaken. They were looking at him with lust and began to giggle. All they saw was a strange slightly buff boy with raven hair and piercing green eyes holding on to a little girl like a body guard.

"It's Trice now and who are you?" She smirked looking Harry up and down. Ron walked over put his hand on Harrys shoulder and bent down to whisper something into his ear Ron's towering 6'6 figure to Harrys 6'3. The girls giggled noticing the intimacy of the boys' relationship, Harry rolled his eyes. He nodded to what Ron said and surrendered Penny to him, who pulled Penny on to his shoulder like a trophy and walked her over to the girls, who were giving Patrice and her friends death glares. "Well who are you stranger?" Patrice looked at Harry with what she thought was a seductive look, he bit back a grimace, Ron shuddered and the girls growled. Penny made a gagging sound which caused Ron, Hermione and Ginny to laugh.

"I'm Harry Potter, I came to see Penny." Patrice frowned.

"Why would you want to see her?"

"Cause Harry has a fetish for six year old girls, what do you think?" Ron sniggered. Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ron nailing him square in the face.

"Ignore him, Penny is my niece and I came to meet her." Harry smirked when she went "Oh" and shoved her friends out of the house, promising to text them later. "I'm guessing you know what I am then?"

"Yea, you can lift things like she can right?" Patrice scoffed flicking her hair at her younger adopted sister.

"Oh I can do much much more then that." Harry whipped out his wand but hesitated. He turned to look at Hermione like a small child about to get in trouble. "Mione?" Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ron and I are of age so they shouldn't be able to trace you." Harry grinned like a child in a candy store and turned to Penny in excitement causing the younger girl to laugh. "What spell do you want me to do?"

"Your Patronus please Uncle Harry?"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted and his white stag busted out and galloped around the room, then it did something strange. It pulled Penny on to its back and galloped toward Harry. Harry caught Penny in his arms while Prongs disappeared into a burst of silver smoke and light.

"Most grown wizards can't perform that spell and Harry mastered it at 13." Hermione said. Mrs. Polkiss looked impressed and everyone else was shocked. Ginny and Ron smirked and Penny was laughing. Dudley and Piers now saw the extent of Harry's power.

"Uncle Harry another one do another one!" Harry looked at Dudley and Piers and smirked. He pointed the tip of his wand at them idly and thought "Levi Corpus." The next second Piers and Dudley were hanging by their ankles in mid air.

"Bloody Hell! Put us down!" They shouted. Everyone fell to the floor laughing. Even Mrs. Polkiss was giggling. Harry pointed his wand at Patrice and muttered Rictusempra. She fell over laughing and couldn't stop, Harry totally lost it and fell to the floor laughing and gasping for breath. He suddenly felt himself being pulled up by his ankle he looked around to see Ginny pointing her wand at him and giggling. Ron roared in laughter and Hermione and Penny were leaning on each other for support.

"Ginny!" Harry pouted causing Mrs. Polkiss to laugh a little louder; Ginny came over and kissed Harry softly. "Constant Vigilance!" she giggled. Harry muttered Finite Incantatum and fell on top of Ginny, he heard 2 other bodies hit the floor and Patrice muttering "Freak" Harry kissed Ginny passionately and looked down at her

"You're such a Weasley." Harry heard giggling and an exasperated groan.

"Harry she's six knock it off!" Harry turned to see Hermione covering Penny's eyes.

"Yes Mum." Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione and heaved himself and Ginny up.

"I think she should go with you Harry dear." Mrs. Polkiss said abruptly causing the whole room to become still.

"Madame…" She held her hand up to stop him " I've tried to make her happy but my two spoiled children just make her life miserable." She looked at her two children with disappointment. "Please make her happy and make her smile, Please…" Harry went and hugged the woman tightly.

"Thank you…" Harry felt Penny's hands push him aside gently. He moved and Penny held the woman's hands in hers.

"Thank you for caring for me Auntie, thank you so much…" She nodded and hugged Penny tightly kissing the top of her head.

Harry grabbed Penny and Ginny's hands in his and walked out the room with Hermione and Ron in tow.

_Sorry it took so long but haha christmas and all that i want to wish everyone a Happy Holiday and a Merry Christmas I promise I'll update soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on..._

**OK so everyone is asking me how Penny and Harry are Uncle and Niece, well I'm kinda basing their blood relation on something in my family, My Cousin had a baby without anyone's knowledge and so the baby is my niece so Harry had a Muggle cousin from the Evans Family that Married a witch, I'm not telling you all who the witch was, mwuahaha the evilness is pouring out of me as we speak. So there we go now that that's cleared up enjoy =D**

**Chapter 6: Pain and Power, The ultimate pair **

The Golden Quartet and Penny began walking back up the street, laughing and discussing how to break the news to the Dursleys. Harry was laughing when he suddenly felt like someone was following them, the air grew colder and Harry heard a faint scream in the back of his head. He looked over to see if the others noticed, he saw Penny with her eyes wide open and Ginny suddenly stop laughing. Ron and Hermione gripped their wands tighter and were prepared for what was coming. _"Not again…no I won't let them." _Harry grabbed his wand and silently petrified his friendshe moved them to a near by bush, he looked at his friends one last time, all of them with a look of either anger or shock. He kissed Ginny on the lips and stroked Penny's hair.

"I'm sorry…" Harry said and disillusioned the bush before turning around to see 3 dementors heading his way. He quickly casted his patronus at them and Prongs came charging out and rammed the dementors right in the middle of their chests and they disappeared. Harry heard the sound of people _Appariting_in and he found himself encircled in a ring of 13 Death Eaters. Harry cautiously moved around in small circles holding his wand out in front of him. "So Voldemorts swine can't even handle an underage wizard with out ganging up on him?" Harry called out.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Potter." One of the hooded figures called out Harry recognized the voice from one of his visions. "We could easily take you."

"I don't think so Avery, yes I know who you are this little trinket your Lord gave me really comes in handy at times." Harry sneered and pointed to his scar. The Death Eaters looked taken back but other wise kept their sneers plastered on their faces.

"So where is your little group of friends Potter? The Mudblood, Half-blood and Blood-traitors?" The other hooded figure sounded familiar as well, he suddenly started laughing. "Potter just keeps a variety of disgusting creatures around doesn't he?" Harry shot a dirty glare at the man.

"Watch what you say about my friends and family Dolohov!" Harry pointed his wand at the man, but continued to circle around slowly making sure to keep as many of them in his sight as possible. "I told them to _Apparate_ out of here." He lied smoothly casting a quick glance at the bush where his friends were hiding.

"Too bad, we were going to have some fun with the Weaslette." Dolohov sighed. "Rookwood looks like you don't get a new toy. You broke your last one didn't you?" He turned to his comrade on the right.

"I was so looking forward to taming her, from what Lucius's son said she is said to have a rather fiery personality, he also told us something interesting would you like us to share with you Potter?" Harry growled at the man and shook his head "_No they couldn't know! Damn it!" _Rookwood continued as if Harry didn't make a sound "He told us that she's your little pet, isn't that right Potter?"

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that you sick bastard!" Harry roared.

"So that bullshit Potter senior used to spout is true, Potter men fall for red headed whores." Harry shot a stunner at the man and began to circle around shooting stunners at random, hoping to get as many of them as he could. He felt ropes coil around him tightly like a snake. He fell to the ground and began struggling against the ropes violently until he felt a kick to his groin. Harry bit back a painful moan and looked up to see Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Aw itty bitty Potty wants to play with the big kids." She cackled "Didn't you learn your lesson back in the Ministry Harry?" she asked in a mock tone. Harry struggled against the ropes. He wanted to kill this woman so badly not only for Sirius but he thought of his friend Neville who never had the chance to have a normal like, the life Harry wanted. "Ooo did I hit a nerve?" she giggled in delight.

"Now Bella we just came to deliver a message." Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and leaned down to make eye contact with Harry. "He knows Potter, about the Weasley girl and the Evans girl, The Chamber of Secrets will be repeated and they will die."

Harry laughed and looked at the man. "Then tell your half blood Lord that he's just going to loose again like he did the last time!" Harry felt a kick to the face and heard a roar of _Crucio's_ and then nothing but blinding, flesh tearing, pure pain.

**Ginny's POV**

Harry kissed my lips and looked at Penny with a painful expression. "I'm sorry…" and he waved his wand at our hiding spot apparently making it invisible I felt Ron, Hermione and Penny beside me. I saw Harry battle the dementors and stared at the scene in horror as I saw 13 Death Eaters _Appariting_, surrounding Harry in a tight circle. I heard their whole banter stiffening when I heard that Voldemort, no Tom knew about me and Harry. I shuddered mentally thinking about that man controlling me again.

"Too bad, we were going to have some fun with the Weaslette. Rookwood looks like you don't get a new toy. You broke your last one didn't you?"

I gasped and I felt Ron struggling against the magical restraints Harry placed on us. Hermione looked like she was concentrating on something. I felt the restraints weaken and turned my stiff neck to see Hermione smirking and muttering words under her breath.

I saw red lights fly around Harry looked like he was dancing as he casted the stunners around the circle, he fell when ropes coiled around him and I saw one hooded figure kick him in his groin. Ron winced and I gasped. Malfoy stepped up and told Harry something. Harry began to laugh and said. "Then tell your half blood Lord that he's just going to loose again like he did the last time!" Malfoy kicked him in the face and they all fired _Crucio _at him he rose into the air and began to scream.

Oh God how he screamed. He trashed around in the air blood coming out of his scar and mouth his flesh burning and tearing his clothes becoming nothing more but shreds. His muscles bulged and he just kept screaming. Suddenly the Order _Apparited_ in casting spells at the Death Eaters and trying to subdue them, most escaped. Harry fell to the floor and wad motionless. I felt the restraints fade away and bolted toward Harry. I fell to the ground by him and turned him over; he was bleeding from his scar and had burn marks all over his exposed body. I held my breath and checked for a pulse and felt a faint one Hermione rushed over and was waving her wand frantically over Harry's body trying to heal as many minor wounds as she could. Penny was crying and screaming in the background and Ron was holding her telling her it would all be ok. Oh god, I prayed it would be ok I couldn't loose him not yet. Madame Promfrey pushed me aside and grabbed Harrys arm holding out a crystal flower and they disappeared. Hermione told me it was a Portkey but I didn't listen to her. I grabbed Penny from Ron and held her, promising her Harry would make it. I carried her over to where I saw Mum talking to Kingsley I handed Penny to her leaving Ron and Hermione to explain who she was. I grabbed Harry's wand and his broken pair of glasses and fell to the ground screaming and crying. No one came near me until I felt a sense of calm flood my brain and everything began to go black. I turned to see Tonks and Remus with their wands pointed at me. They casted a sleeping charm on me and I saw their faces of grief and pity right before falling into the dark abyss of forced sleep.

"Harry…" I muttered and then nothing.

_ZOMG Harry!!! NOOOOO. So Harry is like spaegiapsgtbtag and everyones flippin out right. well I hope none of you are going to kill me but...im going to kill Harry xD Im JUST KIDDING please no angry mobs please. so I wanted to wish everyone a happy new year and woot 2009!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on..._

_**Chapter 6: Healing begins**_

**Ginny's POV**

I felt a pair of arms around my body, I took in the scent of burnt hair and meat and I automatically knew it was Charlie. I struggled against him slightly but knew it was pointless. Charlie was a dragon tamer; I knew he would be able to handle a short 5'2 girl. He apparated me to the Dursleys living room where we met face to face with an angry Vernon Dursley who was yelling and spitting all over McGonagall and Kingsley.

"WHAT ARE ALL YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOUSE! I WANT YOU OUT! AND TAKE THE DAMN BOY WITH YOU!" he roared pushing Kingsley away with his meaty hand.

"Mr. Dursley we are trying to explain to you there was an attack up the street. Your nephew is severely injured and is being treated by our nurse. You must calm down and host the Order of the Phoenix in your kitchen for a moment in order for us to discuss your safety and the safety of your neigh---"

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT! THE BOY CAN BLEED TO DEATH FOR ALL I CARE! GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" he spat at McGonagall's feet. Ron Wesley growled and pushed Vernon against the wall with his hand squeezing around Vernon's wind pipe.

"Don't you dare say that about Harry, and don't you ever let me catch you disrespecting this woman again! Do you hear me?" Ron hissed menacingly. McGonagall put her hand delicately on Ron's shoulder and nodded to him. He gave Vernon one last glare and released him; pulling back to rest his hand on Hermione's shoulder and nodded to her. Hermione looked dazed, probably thinking about Harry. I walked over to them and looked into their eyes, they didn't look me in the eye and I knew things looked bad.

"Oh God…" I whispered and I cried, Ron pulled me into his chest and rubbed my shoulders comfortingly. I heard a tiny sob in the corner where my mother was huddled over a tiny figure. I saw Penny crying into her fists, moaning Harry's name. I pulled her into my chest and we cried. Just cried, ignoring the scene around us. I heard a knock on the door and saw Mrs. Polkiss and a blonde man burst through the door.

"Move I'm a doctor. I know you have magic, but I'm sure I would be able to help in someway!" Kingsley nodded and escorted the man upstairs. Trice and Piers came in chatting animatedly to Dudley. Mrs. Polkiss turned around and hushed them turning back to talk to Mrs. Wesley.

"Ron, Hermione why don't you two take Ginny, Penny and these three out to the backyard, its much to crowded in here. Mr. Wesley said and nodded toward the back door. Dudley and his friends walked to the backyard with Ron, Hermione, Penny and I in tow.

"Is Uncle Harry…"

"He'll be fine Penny don't worry. He always turns out fine." Ron smiled down at the little girl. We made it to the tree in the middle of the backyard. Ron climbed up the tree a bit to sit on a branch, Hermione sat in a tiny crook in the tree, and I sat at the base with Penny in my lap. I saw Dudley, Trice and Piers sat on a small picnic table, the legs threatened to buckle under its load.

Ron looked up at the window which looked into Harry's room. You could see Madame Promfrey around and the blonde haired doctor, I now figured to be Mr. Polkiss, bending over something with a look of determined concentration. I shuddered and looked away. I grabbed the necklace I wore in my hand, it was a present from Harry after we got together. It was a small quaffle with a tiny snitch charmed to circle around it when you tapped it with your wand. Penny had fallen asleep out of exhaustion and I laid her out on the grass, I pulled off my sweater and used it as a blanket for her. I heard Ron growl and looked up to see him looking at Piers and Dudley, they were leering at me and I shivered. I looked down to see I was only wearing a brown camisole that I usually wear to bed. I felt a shirt fall on me and I ripped it off and saw it was Ron's shirt. I pulled it on and saw Ron leap off the branch and cross his arms staring at the three Muggles with a look of deep hate.

"Ron…" Hermione called from the tree, I saw her climb down and pull Ron back a little, she was only my height but Ron wasn't able to resist her touch. "They aren't important now, we have to stay strong and wait for Harry."

"So my cousin gets beat up by other people? Makes my job so much easier then, who are they I'd like to thank them." Dudley gwaffed, Piers and Trice snickered behind him.

"It's a shame though, he is really gorgeous looking, I wouldn't mind him using his wand on me anyday." Trice smirked.

That's when I lost it.

"Those people who attacked him also want to kill every last one of you damn Muggles! He risks his life daily for ungrateful people like you! His childhood was ruined, he lost so many people he cares for to a mad man! You're a sick twisted bastard! And you! You stay away from my man you got it he's MINE. Don't you people know how to talk about a person in a decent way! Your digusting!" I screamed I was standing and shaking I was going to break, I needed Harry. A noise made me look up and I saw the rest of my brothers, minus Percy. Charlie was at the head with Bill on his left and the twins on his right.

"Come here Fireball" Charlie said walking toward me, his arms open. I ran over, fell into his arms and cried he carried me back over to where Ron was and held me like he used to when I was little. He looked at Ron and quirked his eyebrow at him.

"Uh Ron why are you shirtless?" Bill asked moving to stand next to Ron.

"Well that's because…"

"Itty little Ronniekins…"

"Wants to show off…"

"For our little Hermione!" The twins laughed I let out a little laugh in between my sobs Ron bent down a little to explain it to Bill in a hushed whisper and Bill relayed the message to the rest of the Wesley brothers. Charlie moved me to his back where I clung on to him like a little monkey. I smiled to myself, its good being the little sister in a big family like mine. I sighed, I don't think Mum would enjoy having to explain to Mrs. Dursley why her son was a blob of goop on the side walk.

"Charlie, it's ok really their not worth it. Any news on Harry?" I felt Charlie relax and turn his head so he could look me in the eye somewhat.

"That's why I came out here to get you Fireball, Harry is stable and Madame Promfrey thinks you should see him."

"Why just me?" I saw my older brothers smirk. Charlie nodded toward Bill signaling for him to continue.

"It seems the scruffy boy Mum found lost at King Cross, is smitten with you GinGin and is calling for you in his sleep." Bill smirked and I buried my face in Charlie's back.

"Harry and Ginny-bear sitting in a tree!" the twins began to sing.

"If you start spelling snogging I swear that you'll get a face full of Bat Bogeys!" the twins stopped and backed away. I squirmed out of Charlie's arms, and told him to look after Penny. I ran up stairs and knocked on the door. Mr. Polkiss opened the door and smiled.

"You must be Ginny. Well come in our patient is asking for you." I went inside and saw Harry lying on a bed, his chest and arms were bandaged and his eye was patched. He was tossing and turning as much as one can with the bandages restraining him, I noticed his legs were only twitching and I turned to Mr. Polkiss.

"His legs are fractured, Madame Promfrey says she tried to heal them, but cant because of Dark Magic if I'm not mistaken. So I told her she has to let them heal the old fashion way. He is wheel chair bound for about a month.

"Ginny…" I whipped my head around to see Harry's one good eye fixed on me. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. I held his hand and kissed it. Mr. Polkiss and Madame Promfrey went to tell everyone the news that Harry woke up.

"Thank God, Thank God your still here." I whispered.

**Normal POV**

"Shh Ginny, I'm here, I'm alive I told you already I would never leave you." Harry muttered weakly, his voice was hoarse. He struggled to sit up despite Ginnys protests and sat leaning against the head board.

"How could you do that to us Harry? We could have helped you! Why did you make me see something as horrible as that?" Harry pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair softly.

"Why would I let them touch something as pure and innocent as you?" and he kissed her. Running his tounge along her bottom lip begging for entrance.

"H-harry, your hurt…"

"I don't care."

She kissed back with passion, her hands laying gingerly on his chest. He pulled her closer ignoring the stabbing pain in his body. Their tounges battled for dominance with each other, the kiss growing more heated. Harry moved to her neck and began to suck and kiss it lovingly, his hands roaming her body in earnest. Ginny moaned softly in his ear urging him to countiue, the two lovers totally unaware of everything else in the world. Harry heard a coughing noise and looked up to see all the Weasleys looking at him (minus Percy of course) the brothers smirking and handing sums of money to the others, the parents blushing and muttering about "my baby is all grown up." And Hermione giggling in the backround with her hands covering Pennys eyes.

Harry blushed and pulled back, aknowleding the pain in his body and moaning. Ginny blushed and turned to her family.

"How long were you all standing there!"

"Long enough Ginny-bear…"

"For us to see young Harry…"

"Get his game on!" the twins cackled.

"Shame really George, I didn't think Harry swung that way."

"Yes dear Fred we were wondering why Harry would spend long hours ranting about how Malfoys a git, we thought he swung _that_ way didn't we old chap?"

"I'm recalling that's what we thought Fred."

"Doesn't me almost dying again count for anything anymore?" Harry muttered and winced again, he tried to ease himself back into a lying position but didn't have the strength to.

"Oh you two knock it off can't you see the poor boy is in pain!" Mrs. Weasley lectured the twins smacking them both upside the head. "Bill and Charlie, help the poor boy back in his bed while I go borrow the kitchen to make some food for him. You look a bit peaky dear."

"Don't I always Mrs. Weasley?" Harry smiled up at the matriarch of the Weasley clan. "I did get attacked by Death Eaters that might have something to do with it."

"Don't you get cheeky with my young man." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry tucking him after Charlie and Bill helped him lie down. "Now I'll go borrow that kitchen."

" So Harry we hear, or rather saw, that you're involved with our little Fireball." Charlie sniggered after their parents left.

"Charlie! Don't call me that in front of him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Fireball? Would I like to know how you came up with that name Charlie?" Harry chuckled.

"No, not really. Bill and the twins names for her are hilarious though. Bill calls her GinGin and the twins call her Ginny-bear. Oh and Dad calls her…"

"Charlie don't you dare!"

"Firedancer!" the twins cackled. Harry bursted out laughing. Those names were probably the most adorable things he's ever heard.

"So Firedancer? How did he come up with that?"

"Charlie Gregory Weasley if you tell him how Dad came up with that name I'll make a Hungarian Horntail look like a Flobberworm." Ginny hissed. The Weasley boys were frightend, but Harry just smirked.

"And who defeated a Hungarian Horntail in his forth year? Go on Charlie tell me!"

"Well Ginny used to dance around the living room in the burrow with her hair all messy and in her nappys." Charlie smirked. Harry couldn't stop laughing he laughed and laughed till he hissed at the pain in his chest.

"Well Gin can I get a demonstration?" He smirked and winked at her.

"Watch it Potter!"

" I want to give her a nickname, everyone calls her Gin. Hmm…" Harry trailed off thinking of things that described Ginny. A smile creeped slowly on to his face."

"Mate what are you thinking?" Ron mused.

"Ron, What position am I on the team?"

'Uh Seeker Harry, or did the Death Eaters make you forget that?"

"And what ball do I usually have to chase after? You know its hard to find, fast, small and beautiful?" Harry said the last word in a whisper.

"The Snitch, and mate don't tell me you have a snitch fetish"

"Well what few words would you describe your sister in mate?"

"Fast, small, she was bloody hard to find when playing hide and seek when we were little, and she is pretty…" Ron stopped and made an "O" with his mouth. Harry smiled and held his arms out again looking at Ginny.

"Come here my little Snitch." Ginny blushed and walked over to Harry, sitting on the bed and leaning against his chest softly so she wouldn't hurt him. The Weasley men laughed and Penny squirmed away to jump on to Harrys lap. Harry bit back a groan and moved Penny so she was in a more comfortable position.

"I want a nickname Uncle Harry, give me one!" She asked excitedly. Harry smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Looks like you have to share Ginny-bear." Fred sighed.

"But Harry can handle that, theirs enough man to go around right?"

"Oh can I have a nickname too Harry?" The twins sniggered. Harry ignored them and began to think again.

"Well your whole existence was a very pleasant surprise to me, kind of like a game of peek-a-boo you play with small children. What do you think about the nickname Peek-a-boo?"

"I love it! Its cute just like me!" Penny giggled, her laughter filling up the room and making the older kids smile.

"Well little Peek-a-boo, Lets go down stairs and make Harry some get well cards shall we?" Hermione said to her. Penny nodded and scrambled out of the bed, kissing Harry on the cheek and exiting the room holding Hermiones hand. Ron smiled at went out after them, muttering something about helping.

"So Ron and Hermione huh? Finally." Bill smiled.

"Yea. Finally, Oh that reminds me, Fred and George you owe me 5 galleons each." Harry smirked.

"Your cheap Harry they owe me 10 each."

"Ah well, I always knew you were the naughty one in the relationship."

"Don't want to hear this LALALALALALA!" The twins sung and ran out the room. The remaining four laughed, and began to talk about Quidditch and other non-important things.

_YAY an update before school! Ok so I start school again tomorrow....eww.....yea. So I have my school, personal trainer and SAT classes not to mention tutoring, babysitting and family and church related events so if i dont update soon, PLEASE do not send evil spirts after me with pitch forks and stuff to kill me...._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on... I also do NOT own any of the songs I will be using =P_

_**Chapter 8: Hogwarts is going where?**_

Harry sat in bed a week after the attack with Ginny snuggled against him. He was making good progress in his healing and was even able to take the bandage off his eye, what bothered Harry though was that he was wheel chair bound for a whole month. To be honest he was worried about Dudley and his gang wanting payback for the week before, but when he found out the Weasley's were staying at an apartment near by and that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Penny were staying with him made him feel safer.

"Harry?" Ginny mumbled groggily.

"Yes love?" Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Why are all your clothes in your closet baggy? I mean they all look really old and outdated."

"That's because they are Ginny. My relatives didn't want to spend their money on me so I was stuck with Dudley's old clothes, which never fit right the only thing that my Uncle and Aunt bought me was a belt to hold my pants up."

Ginny frowned at him, she hated his family and he knew it. Then she perked up and smirked at him, the kind of smirk the twins had when they….

"Oh no, Oh no no no no no I am NOT going shopping Ginny I refuse to! End of discussion!" Harry covered his ears and turned away from his girlfriend.

"But Harry! You need clothes! No wonder people still call you a scruffy little boy! Show them the man you really are under those baggy clothes! Please I want to dress you up." Ginny turned his head to her and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No those are NOT working this time Ginvera Weasley! No bloody way!" Then she started to kiss his neck softly, biting his neck in the places that made him moan. "Ok, ok I'll go shopping. Merlin stop doing that before your brothers kill me."

Ginny squealed and ran through the house telling Hermione, Ron and Penny about their shopping trip. Hermione called Mrs. Polkiss and she agreed to take Harry and Co. to the mall, since she had some shopping to do. Harry didn't have a wheel chair yet, so Ron had to lift Harry into the van Mrs. Polkiss drove over on and seat him in the front seat next to Mrs. Polkiss while the girls and Ron chatted in the back about clothes and such (Ron rolling his eyes and snorting more then listening and talking).

Within 20 minutes they were at the mall. Ron again had to carry Harry, bridal style to a wheel chair rental store right at the entrance at the mall. There were girls pointing and giggling at the two boys. They thought Ron's muscle filled and tall build, with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes, protecting and holding the smaller yet still muscular boy, with messy jet black hair and bright innocent, yet mature green eyes was arousing. The boys snickered and both the females and males were silenced by the glares they were getting from Hermione and Ginny. Mrs. Polkiss and Penny were talking in the back of the group, Mrs. Polkiss holding the younger girls hand.

"We'd like an automatic wheel chair please." Ron said with practiced ease. Indeed he had been practicing. Hermione had been giving Ginny and Ron lessons in Muggle Studies. They had been excelling and now were able to blend in perfectly.

"Last one; today's your lucky day sir." The clerk said roughly. You can put your little boyfriend in the…"

"Whoa! He's not my boyfriend he's my little sister's boyfriend! Is that why all the people outside were giggling and crud mate?"

"I think so." Harry said through his laughter. So that's why everyone was watching him, he didn't think people new about Harry's fame in the Muggle world. Just then an old lady with a cane and a little boy came in Ginny ushered everyone to get out of their way.

"Hi, we would like an automatic…" the little boy started.

"Sorry kid this guy got the last one." The shop clerk said rudely.

"Oh no…grandma can't walk around and I can't push her…you must have SOMETHING please." The boy looked really sad and the old lady looked so very tired. She was tipping over to one side when Ginny ran forward and steadied her. Harry's heart wrenched and he turned to the sales clerk.

"I'll take a normal wheel chair, give this one to them and I'll cover the cost of both."

"I doubt you can cover both kid." The clerk sneered. This angered Harry greatly.

"Don't worry about what I can and can not cover and give me a damn amount to pay you!" He growled. The clerk said 2000 Euros was the price, Harry laughed and gave him 2500. Keep the change and your snide comments to yourself."

"Oh dear, I can't let you pay for this." The old lady said with worry in her voice as Ginny eased her into the automatic chair.

"Madame it's my pleasure, don't worry about it." Harry gave her a dashing smile and wheeled off in front of his group as soon as Ron eased him into the wheel chair. After a few minutes his arms started to get tired and he asked sheepishly if someone would push him. Hermione volunteered this time and they offered to take turns. Penny skipped alongside Harry's chair pointing out things to him that she liked. Harry smiled at his niece and kept a small list in his head on things she liked. Harry was interrupted by a sales clerk asking Ron to help him stand while they measured him; he groaned that Hermione and Ginny were actually making him buy clothes!

About 300 outfits later, Harry had a good 40 from this store and moved on to shoes and accessories. The girls were having so much fun that even Mrs. Polkiss and Penny joined in and dressed Harry up. Harry ended up smiling at the girls and the attention he was getting. They even started pulling things off the rack for Ron, Hermione mostly of course. Ron didn't protest one bit.

They made their way to the food court when Harry heard his name being called. He turned around to see a bunch of his fan girls headed his way with Romldia Vane at the helm.

"Harry! What happened to you? What are you doing here?" Romldia asked in a sugary sweet voice, which made Harry shiver. She saw Penny peaking out from behind the wheel chair. "Who's that?"

"Nothing got into a little scuff. And this is my long lost niece Penny Evans. Peak-a-boo say hello." Harry murmured to her. Penny came out from behind Harry's chair and looked up at the girls as if analyzing them; she then turned to Harry with a look of knowing on her face.

"They like you, don't they Uncle HarHar? Penny came up with this name when the twins played a joke on Harry, making it so no one was able to say his name, only laugh in its place. The girls blushed and Ron roared with laughter, Ginny was leaning over the wheel chair snickering and Harry smiled. "Yes I think they do Pen."

She turned to the girls and shrugged. "Sorry girls he's taken, And neither one of you have red hair so you are all out of luck Potter men only marry red heads!" she giggled and skipped toward a burger stand with Ron in tow.

"Well hello ladies what would you all happen to be doing…" Harry groaned, he did not hear his cousin behind the girls in the back of the group. He didn't see his cousin and his gang smirk at the girls and he did NOT just see his cousin splutter and glare at him.

"Potty! What are you doing here? Why are you talking to these girls?"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" About 16 girls, Ginny being the loudest screamed at him, drawing attention to them all.

"These girls go to my school Dudley they were just asking me…"

"We were JUST asking him why the best sports player at our school is in a wheel chair. And who are you?"

"Dudley Dursley, this is my gang."

"Wait DUDLEY Dursley?" one girl next to Romldia asked him. Dudley puffed out his chest and tried to look important.

"I guess you heard about me?" The girls huddled excitedly and began whispering.

"I knew it! He's Harry's cousin! You know that one that Harry has to live with over the summer?" Harry groaned did they really look him up that much.

"How do you know about me through Potter?" Harry felt he was treading in dangerous water.

"Uh ladies, if you'd excuse us all we really have to be going I'm hungry and a little tired. Ginny can we go over to the rest of our group please before Ron eats everything?"

"Sure Harry love." Ginny said kissing him on the lips. "Ladies I suggest you don't tell this boy anything about our school. That includes things like clubs do you hear me?" Ginny glared at them. The girls nodded and walked the other way giggling and sneaking glances at Harry as they walked away.

Ginny turned to Dudley and his group. "I suggest you lot move as well, I don't want to have to get my dress dirty wiping the floor with you."

"Please like you can take us, although…" A boy next to Dudley sneered. "I wouldn't mind wrestling with you a bit.

"Watch it Paul, that's my woman you're talking to." Harry wheeled forward slightly in front of Ginny.

"What are you going to do about it Potty…"

"Harry! Harry over here!" Harry turned to see Dean, Seamus and Neville jogging toward them all with smiles on their faces.

"Mates? What are you all doing here?" Harry smiled clapping each boy on the back and shaking their hands.

"School shopping, didn't old Minnie tell you?" Seamus looked up at Dudley's gang and back down to Harry giving him a look as if saying 'are they bothering you?'

Harry nodded slightly to Seamus's silent question. "What did she say? I kind of had a spill with some of Voldemort's cronies, stuck in this wheel chair for 3 more weeks."

"Hogwarts Castle is being temporarily abandoned. All Hogwarts students have to transfer into a school called Smelting. Their going to be hosting us like what happened in our forth year. We get to wear our uniforms, minus the uh…coat mind you, but the sister school is combining with them this year anyway so everyone has to attend classes there.

"WHAT!?!?" Dudley and Harry roared at the same time. Harry groaned and ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Something the matter Harry? Ginny was kneeling in front of him her hands rubbing his arms gently.

"That's HIS school, I thought I escaped him when I went to school at Hogwarts, but it's going to start all over! I thought Malfoy was…oh crap Dean, Seamus, Neville please don't say Malfoy and his group of Slytherins are coming too? _(Draco was not made a death eater in HBP PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) _

"I'm afraid so mate. EVERYONE is reporting to that school. McGonagall mentioned something about you being something that's even more powerful then head boy, she said something about a student "Headmaster". Harry shook his head. Of course the old Transfiguration teacher would put him in a position of power.

"Well, I'll ask her about it when she drops by next time. I think she didn't tell me because of the state I was in."

"Mind if we join you mate? We're kind of lost when it comes to shopping."

"Your death wish, Ginny, Hermione and Penny have been putting me and Ron through the grinder. Although Ron doesn't seem to mind it much."

Harry wheeled his way past his cousin and went over to the table where the girls and Ron were sitting an introduced Penny to the three Gryffindors. They sat laughed and shopped some more soon Penny was asleep in Harry's lap and they wheeled themselves out to the car and back home.

**2 weeks later**

Harry had been doing very well in his physical therapy with Piers' father, Dr. Polkiss. He was able to stand on his own for a while and take a small walk around the house. Penny was growing really close to him and fell asleep in the same bed as him most nights.

McGonagall dropped by and indeed confirmed what Dean, Seamus and Neville had said. He was going to be a student Headmaster, over seer of everything that happens to all Hogwarts students.

"But Professor how are we going to learn magic?" Hermione asked her.

"Well we placed a spell over the entry ways to the school, once you walk in your current knowledge will be translated into their Muggle counter parts, for example Potions will become Chemistry and so on and so forth. Transfiguration translated into two subjects, Drama and Advanced English. While DADA is athletics and Italian."  
"So how will our knowledge of each subject will be determined?" Ron asked.

"Well your scores from last year and your Owls." And she left it at that.

Harry had asked her if there was something they could do with Penny. Penny would be going to Mrs. Weasley's and occasionally visiting Harry here at school.

Harry and Co. were at Mrs. Polkiss's house for tea when they heard horrible screeching and noises from the garage.

"That's Trice's band." Mrs. Polkiss winced when Trice tried to hit a high note. "They practice here every week." Harry and his friends went out front to see Trice and her band. They were horrible and looked awful as well. Ginny started laughing and soon everyone else joined in.

"What's so funny?" the drummer asked.

"Y-you guys! You're horrible!" Hermione said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"We'd like to see you guys try!" Trice yelled in Ginny and Hermione's faces. "You guys probably stink!"

"Ginny took the mic from Trice's hand and motioned for Hermione to take base. Ron moved over to drums and Harry stood up and took the guitar. After reassuring his friends that he was fine to play, since after all he only had to stand and move around a bit. Ginny picked up the song that the girls were trying to sing and play and showed it to everyone. After a minute or two memorizing and tuning they got started…

Ginny shook her hair around in a fiery frenzy…

_Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head_  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met

Ginny looked at the crowd that gathered around the driveway reaching her hand out the them with a tiny mischievous smile on her face…

_And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?_  
She head banged and Ron and Hermione did the same. Harry accompanied Ginny with singing, his husky voice in the back going "Ahhh ahhh" the girls screamed and everyone was going crazy…  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you  
Got closer to the crowd and stood on a box, twirling her hips around in a circle and hypnotizing the crowd. The group of people around them grew….

_Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said_  
Hermione moved up to where Ginny was and they stood back to back winding down and coming back up Hermione jumped off the box and Harry and Ron began a chorus of "Ahh's"  
_Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?  
Head banging all around the crowd was wild….  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_  
Harry moved up to Ginny and she sung to him the attraction was mind blowing….  
_You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings_  
_I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away_  
Harry stood on the box and began a guitar solo while Ginny danced around him, he arched his head back caressing each note, everyone was screaming, jumping around taking pictures….  
_Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back_  
Silent, then a burst of energy. Harry and Ginny shared a mic. They were attracted to each other. Ron was twirling his drum sticks and Hermione moved to play next to him and singing with him…  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_

Everyone was loosing it. Trice and her girls looked shocked….  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_

Everyone cheered and Ginny and Co. bowed. Everyone was asking who these people were and then some showed Harry's name. They recognized one and were begging to be his friend now. Ron helped Harry back into a wheel chair and Penny shot herself at Harry. Praising them all that they did a good job and turned to see Mrs. Polkiss outside clapping with the teens. She ushered them inside and gave them some lunch.

This song is probably one of my favorites. Its called Homecoming by Hey Monday. I think everyone should hear it. It's sung by a girl obviously if I made Ginny sing it =D REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on... I also do NOT own any of the songs I will be using =P_

_**Chapter 9: Never a dull day.**_

After the whole garage band performance, Hermione wondered how they were able to play their instruments flawlessly.

"We never touched guitars or things of that nature before." She said.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were deep in thought when Penny spoke up

"You mean Professor McGonagall didn't tell you guys she practicing the charm on you? You know the one that she was telling you about?"

"You mean we basically did Transfiguration and a little bit of DADA?" Ron said, he was grinning from ear to ear. Harry caught his eye, Harry's eyes twinkling like their old Headmaster's.

"Wicked" they said in unison.

"Ginny was bloody amazing did you see her?" Ron said giving Ginny a noogie. He turned to Hermione and gave her a kiss. "Mione was brilliant as always."

"You two were amazing too!" Hermione laughed. "Everyone loved you."

"Yea, Harry especially! Did you see everyone cheering him on his solo?"

Harry later sent Hedwig to McGonagall telling her "it worked" with everyone's signature including Penny's at the bottom of the parchment. The little group of wizards tested out their abilities some more with Physical Education, Chemistry and World History. Ron, Ginny and Harry were pleased when Quidditch was translated into Football [soccer] and they begged Hermione and Penny to come with them to the park to practice.

The boys changed into shorts and muscle shirts while Ginny pulled on Harry's old t-shirt and shorts, she pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail. All three of the Gryffindor athletes sported brand new shin guards courtesy of Charlie. They walked to the park and began practicing. Ron as goalie and Ginny passing balls to Harry while he shot them in, his position had become striker. Then they sparred, Ginny and Harry being evenly matched and Ron maintained his goalie position. Soon there were three sweating Gryffindors in a heap in the middle of the field.

"Brilliant!" Ron gasped after Hermione and Penny brought them water. Harry heard laughing and whooping in the background and saw to Harry's disdain his cousin and friends. But also to Harry's pleasure his D.A. group.

"Harry!" a few kids shouted and ran over there were about 50 of them. They all hugged, hi-fived and exchanged news. Harry told Neville, Dean and Seamus (Who wondered if Harry was doing ok and why he was not in a wheel chair) that he was fine and even scored a goal doing a back flip from half field to prove his point, the younger kids cheered and Harry ruffled one second year boys hair.

"Looks like little bitty Potty has friends." Dudley teased. His friends snickered and began checking out the new girls. Harry stepped forward and put his arms out in a protective stance, a lot of the older boys got the message and ushered the girls back standing in front of them.

"Yes Big D I do, at least…" Harry turned to the D.A briefly and addressed them as if they were his pupils, his friends, and his _army._ "If you all hate me because of what happened to Professor Dum- well Hogwarts, I understand." Harry hung his head slightly and turned back to his cousin, glaring and cracking his knuckles, but was then engulfed in a giant hug.

"Geroff, can't breathe!" Harry laughed.

"Don't say stupid things Harry." The boys said punching his arm, Harry chuckled and Ron gave him a noogie.

"Yea Harry we love you, your our leader and friend." Demelza Robinson said, "Not to mention the best striker and team captain Gryffindor has ever had!" The Gryffindors cheered and the girls kissed his cheeks, Penny kissed his nose and Ginny grabbed him and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss until Ron shouted "Oi!" the girls fawned over Penny and gave her plenty of attention in the back of the mob.

"Potter you broke our rule, your not supposed to have friends. I think we should remind you about your punishment, shouldn't we boys?" him and his group moved forward and Harry braced himself. He then felt Ron and, to his surprise Neville, stand beside him cracking their knuckles and necks.

"One against twelve isn't fair. I'll get the four on the right, Ron you get the four on the left Harry you get the four in the center." Neville chuckled.

"Hell no Longbottom you're not keeping us out." Seamus, Dean, Colin , Ernie and the other older boys stepped forward, rolling up their sleeves and grinning.

"Us too." Dennis Creevy and a few lower year boys piped up, moving forward with their arms crossed against their chests.

"Don't forget us!" Ginny said, hands on her hips with the girls behind her imitating her pose.

"And me!" Penny said from behind Harry's leg. She wove her way through all the legs and kicked Piers in the shin. She ran and jumped into Harry's arms. The D.A. laughed and awed when Harry smothered Penny's face in kisses for her handy work.

"You little!" Piers lunged. Seamus grabbed his out stretched fist and twisted his arm painfully behind his back and kicked Piers into the dirt.

"Don't mess with Dumbledore's Army!" Neville chanted causing a roar of approval.

Harry glanced around and noticed a crowed of murmuring people. He tensed up, memories of Dudley and his friends beating him in crowds like this. Penny squeezed him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"They won't be able to hurt you anymore Uncle HarHar." She smiled. Harry thought she looked like an angel in her white dress.

"Thanks Peek-a-boo." Harry kissed her one more time and handed her off to Ginny who passed her to Demelza. He stepped forward with Neville and Ron on his flanks, he told everyone else to stay back and out of the way.

"Well Dudley you want to fight, we'll fight no strings attached." He felt Ginny grab his arm and he gave her a soft but passionate kiss for luck. He heard a flash but ignored it and threw himself at Dudley and his gang. Neville managed to knock out the first two blokes on his side while Ron was wrestling with one in the grass. Harry elbowed Paul in the stomach and kneed him where the son doesn't shine.

"That was for hitting on my girl." Harry felt someone ram him from the side and he staggered back nursing his bruised rib cage. Ron was moving on to his last guy while Neville was wrestling with Piers, both of them sporting bloody hands. Harry looked up to see Dudley sneering at him. Harry charged and dove to kick Dudley in the knees bringing him down. He held Dudley by the front of his shirt and glared down at him.

"Now do you really want to teach me a lesson Dud? I'm not that little boy you all used to torture; I've seen and done things that you would never imagine. When I was eleven I killed a man, Dudley. I killed a sick twisted man with my bare hands. At twelve I wrestled one of the most dangerous and largest snakes in the world 600 feet below my school in a secret chamber to save a girl I barley knew." Everyone shuddered at Harry's story. Dudley looked scared.

"Thirteen, I saved an innocent man from 100 of the things that attacked us two summers ago. At fourteen I saw the man who murdered my parents come back into the open and kill a friend, not to mention survived a bloody tournament that I was not supposed to be in. Fifteen, people thought I was crazy and wanted to sentence me to a psycho ward and a bloody evil woman making me carve the words _I will not tell lies_ into the back of my hand. I saw the man who was like a father to me die because of my dumb impulses." The girls were gasping and crying in the back, Dudley's friends backed away from him slightly, still with a look of arrogance on their faces.

"In April, I hunted the darkest objects known to man with the only man who's ever thought of me as his own son, who gave up his life for me. I watched him DIE Dudley. I was so close to killing the man who did it. What makes you think I wouldn't stop at you? What makes anyone here think I'm still humane enough to stop at killing you?" Harry's eyes looked black and possessed. Ginny stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped and let go of Dudley. He was shaking and about to break down. Ginny brought his face to her chest and let his head rest on her bosom. He held her tightly and began to breathe in and out slowly, calming himself.

"I love you…" Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And that's what makes you human, I love you too." Harry looked at her and kissed her softly. Another flash went off and then a dreaded voice came out of no where, a voice that made Harry and Hermione's blood boil.

"My my my what exactly is going on here?" Rita Skeeter said coyly. She came up to everyone with her hair in neat blonde curls, she had bright red lipstick and nails, her business suit was lime green and she had the same bright purple glasses. "I think my quill got everything, Don't you Fredrick dear?" she turned to the young photographer and he nodded happily. "Now what seems to be going on here?" She traced Harry's jaw line with the end of her quill. Harry clenched his jaw tightly and began to shake again. Ginny massaged small circles on his lower back trying to calm him down.

"What are you doing here Skeeter we had a deal!" Hermione shouted she stomped forward but Ron grabbed her and pulled her back to the D.A.

"I'm registered, our deal is null in void. Now Harry dear what was this little tuff you all got into?" Harry clenched his jaw tighter, turning his head away from Skeeter and out into the trees, He felt a little colder then usual but he shrugged it off. Penny tugged on Harry's pant leg and got his attention He looked down and picked her up nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Uncle Harry who is this lady? Did she hurt you?" Penny asked. Harry loved her innocent but in-depth questions. She knew him too well in the month that they've been together.

"Uncle Harry? Interesting, and who are these fine gentlemen?" She flicked her quill at Dudley's bloody group of friends. All of them sporting smug looks on their faces as if they won the fight.

"My cousin and his friends now what the hell do you want from me?" Harry snapped.

"Now Harry dear, no need to get into a fuss, I'm just here for information that's all."

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything about Professor Dumbledore!" the name burned Harry's throat. "What kind of nerve do you have? Do you want to ruin a dead mans reputation with lies?" Harry growled at her. Harry felt colder and his eyes widen. "Alright! Shows over everyone go home!" he shouted to the crowd, they all "awed" but went home.

"Dudley get your group out of here now! Those things that attacked us two years ago are coming." Dudley took his group away, all of them except for Piers asking him questions. Harry went into full on leader mode, he counted off groups of 12 or 13 assigning them jobs.

"You lot your point your wands to the North, You guys to the South, You lot to the East and you last group to the West. Surround Rita, Fredrick and Penny in a compass formation, I'll point my wand to the sky. I want everyone to cast a Patronous." Harry heard a faint scream and Dumbledore's dying words in his ear. "On three! 1, 2, 3…"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" 50 voices rang out. Doves, otters, lions, beavers, fish and many other silvery animals flew out in the sky, attacking the dementors that showed themselves, there were more then a hundred of them. Harry's stag was the most powerful and largest. Any dementor that touched Prongs was obliterated, their cloaks turning into a pile of ash on the floor. Harry felt the ground shake and roars and moaning in the forest.

"North and South Sectors! Aim stunners and Blasting hexes at the trees! East and West maintain your Patronous's, they brought in the giants and Inferi!" Harry turned to Hermione. Harry heard flashes go off and he knew the photographer was not going to let up.

"Herms, I need you to get the Order, take Penny with you to a safe location. Skeeter I need you to get any able bodied Auror from the Ministry. Now!"

Harry shot forward running at the trees and shot Fire at the Inferi that were showing themselves. Harry created a wall of fire, causing the Inferi to groan in frustration. The giants came forward and began to swing their fists at Harry. Harry heard a song that gave him a burst of energy. He looked up to see Fawkes, fly down with the sword of Gryffindor in his talons. He dropped it and it fell into Harry's outstretched hand. Harry began to duel with his wand and sword, bashing away the beasts easier then with his wand alone. Fawkes flew over the battle field, dropping tears on anyone on the light side who needed it. Harry heard dozens of pops and he knew the Order had arrived. Soon the battle was over and the able bodied giants retreated.

Harry was breathing heavily, his clothes torn and dirtied, he was bleeding and the bruise from Dudley was deep shades of purple and black. He snapped back into reality and turned to his friends.

"North casualties report!"

"One knocked out two in shock captain!" Colin called.

"South report!"

"Four knocked out!" Fred called out.

"East report!"

"No ones hurt!" Demelza grinned.

"East sound off!" Harry was sounding more relieved with each report as he went, a smile creeping on his face slowly.

"100% OK captain!" Jack Slopper called out giving him a thumb up.

Harry sighed in relief and smiled. No one died, the attack failed miserably. Harry felt a prickle in his scar but ignored it. He looked in the trees for Fawkes and found him on the play structure near the battle field.

"Thank you Fawkes, my friend." Harry bowed his head.

*Your welcome young one.* Fawkes bowed his head back handing him what appeared to be two flasks of a clear liquid and a gold liquid. Harry's eyes widened. The flasks were as large as the sword of Gryffindor and held many fortunes worth of Phoenix tears and Felix Felicis.

*And I will be back to help soon young one* and with that the ancient bird disappeared in a burst of fire. Harry shook his head to come back down to earth, he shrunk the bottles and put them in his shorts pocket. He turned to see Rita Skeeter trying to interview Remus.

"And you're a werewolf? You are close to our young hero, how trust worthy are you to this cause?" she smirked, Harry put his hand on Remus's shoulder and gently pushed the older man behind him.

"Skeeter if you want an interview you will damn get one, just leave my friends and family alone. Remus Lupin is a very dependable man and if my father trusted him and befriended him I see no reason why I shouldn't. Hell, I don't see why anyone shouldn't." Rita of course didn't hear anything past the part "you will damn get one" she grabbed Harry's upper arm tightly where an Inferi bit him and he winced. He violently pulled his arm back and caressed it against his chest.

"After everyone recovers from this battle I assume Harry?" Remus spoke up.

"Harry you don't have to…" Ginny came up to him steadying him against her.

"No Gin, I'll do this. Bill can you draw up a contract for Ms. Skeeter, I want to make sure she publishes what I want her to publish."

'Got it little bro!" Bill saluted and disappeared with a pop. Harry chuckled and Rita motioned for Fredrick and her to leave. Harry saw Ron and Hermione close by and he immediately thought of Penny.

"Hermione is Penny alright?"

"Yes Harry she's with Mrs. Weasley now don't worry about her."

"Thank God." Harry turned to Remus and patted his shoulder. "Any Order casualties Remus?"

"No Harry, Kingsley got a whack to the head but he says he's fine. I'm so proud of your actions here today Harry. I know James and Lily would say the same thing. You showed leadership and determination today that most grown wizards wouldn't even dream of."

Harry blushed and looked at the dirt. "I just shouted the first things that came to my mind…"

"Long live Harry Potter! Long live Dumbledore's Army!" Dean chanted everyone started roaring in agreement and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Alright you lot, go rest you all deserve it. Give me a list of injuries and I'll send Promfrey your way." After Harry was handed a small piece of parchment. The D.A. kids went home babbling on about the battle with Order escorts scattered around them. Harry shrugged Madame Promfrey off when he gave her the list. Telling her that whatever injuries he had he would have Hermione or Dr. Polkiss take care of. Harry looked up into the sunset and sighed, it was a small victory, but a victory none the less.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on... I also do NOT own any of the songs I will be using =P_

_**Chapter 10: The Interview**_

When Bill finished the contract up for Harry's interview with Skeeter. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Penny and to Harry's confusion Hedwig were asked to go to the park where the battle took place. Harry saw a whole photo shoot set up and he groaned at the small group of spectators.

"Harry love welcome!" Rita said pulling him into a hug, causing Hedwig to squawk and fly over to a near by tree.

"Ok I'm here now what? And why did I have to bring Hedwig?"

"All questions will be answered dear. Tina! Make up!"

"Whoa make up? But Penny is only 6 and Ron and I are blokes…" everyone except Ron laughed.

"To fix your hair and clothing Harry." Hermione giggled, Ginny and Penny were in stitches from laughing so hard. Harry was then dragged off by a short platinum blond woman who began ripping clothes off of him and throwing on a planned outfit. She sat Harry in a chair and began muttering about a rats nest when fixing his hair, Harry smirked.

She then gave him contacts which she said he could keep, handing him a few boxes in a plastic bag. Harry expressed his thanks and stepped out of the dressing tent with a gold button up shirt, buttoned up half way showing his toned chest. He wore black skinny jeans which in Ginny's opinion hugged him in "all the right places" and black dress shoes. Ron was dressed in the same exact thing but with a bright blue button up shirt.

Hermione was in a canary yellow bubble dress with a red sash around her middle, wearing red flats and neutral make up. Her hair was straight and down, Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her. Penny came out next in a cute mint green summer dress with white sandals. Her hair was kept out of her face with a thick white hair bandana. Harry picked her up and kissed her cheeks.

"Your very pretty Peek-a-boo." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Uncle Harry." She giggled.

Harry heard footsteps and turned to see Ginny in a pair of black jean shorts that came to her mid thigh with emerald green flats and an emerald green and silver stripped long sleeved peasant blouse. The sleeves draped off her shoulders and her make up had a slightly shimmery look to it. Her hair was curled softly and left down. Harry pulled her close and kisses her softly, pulling back slowly.

"You're beautiful…" Harry muttered. He then felt a pair of small pair of hands creep up under his shirt and brush his chest softly, she began to suck and kiss his neck lightly making Harry moan softly. She smirked and pulled away giggling playfully.

"Glad you noticed Mr. Potter."

"You little wench!" Harry laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. She began to giggle and kisses him on his forehead softly.

"Ah young love, now let's begin shall we?" Skeeter smiled at them. Harry nodded and whistled for Hedwig who landed on his shoulder.

They started with the solo pictures; Harry was holding Hedwig on his raised forearm looking out to the small group of people. His eyes serious, the look of a tired and handsome leader. His other hand was out stretched to reach for the camera as if urging people to follow him. Hedwig's wings were outstretched and the photographer was snapping away wildly.

Penny was next, sitting cross legged on the grass giggling at the faces Harry was making behind Rita Skeeter. She was reaching out to Harry with her eyes twinkling, little flower petals around her. All the women on set "awed"

Hermione was holding an open book while sitting on a school desk; she looked absorbed in the book but looked up occasionally to glance at the camera and gave it a coy smile. Ron was bent over a wizard chest set looking deep in thought and grinning widely at an opening he got from the actor playing against him.

Lastly Ginny, she climbed up a tree and sat with her legs crossed. She stared out into the horizon, her eyes filled with power and adventure. She was captivating with her hair whipping wildly in the wind behind her like a deep flame. Everyone was hushed and Ginny grinned slightly as if thinking of a good memory.

Then couple pictures. Harry took one with Penny holding her against him, face-to-face with their foreheads touching. They smiled and Penny's hands entwined in Harry's hair. Ron and Hermione were sitting in a swing, Ron on the swing and Hermione on his lap. Ron's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist protectively and kissed her shoulder. Hermione smiled warmly and kissed the top of his head.

Ginny and Harry's was more dynamic. Harry was pushed against a tree by Ginny with Harry pulling her closer by the waist hands settled on her thighs. Their eyes were full of lust and passion, with lips hovering centimeters apart. Everyone on set blushed profusely as if they were watching a very heated passionate moment.

Same sex pictures came next Ron was draped over Harry like an older brother they were laughing and having a good time, the need to protect the other shining in their eyes. The girls sat in a circle in the grass gossiping and giggling up a storm. Then group pictures, the Golden Trio walking down a hill together, laughing and embracing each other. You see the strong bond of friendship that is unbreakable. Penny and Ginny were playing patty cake, Ginny looked so alluring and motherly while Penny laughed and was the definition of innocence.

Lastly the group pictures. Penny was on Harry's back with Ron and Hermione on his left and Ginny on his right. Their wands were pointed at the camera all had determined looks in their eyes. Harry held the sword of Gryffindor loosely in his left hand. A leader's aura pulsated around him and made him the focus of the picture.

"Brilliant! Beautiful pictures!" Skeeter squealed. "Now the interview."

"Uncle Harry I'm sleepy." Penny said tugging on his pants and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Alright love I'll call someone to take you home."

"No need Harry, I'm here." Charlie strode over waving at them. "Come here Shorty."

"Not a Shorty." Penny giggled as Charlie picked her up. She snuggled into his chest and yawned, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing here Charlie?" Ginny smiled kissing her older brothers cheek.

"Mum sent me over with a lunch for you lot." Charlie pulled a picnic basket from behind his back. Harry smiled and took it carefully.

"Tell your Mum I say thanks."

"No problem, don't worry I'll take Shorty home."

The interview began with Dumbledore and the Department of Mysteries two years back. Harry struggled through it a bit, but his friends helped him out. Then it drifted to Harry's likes, dislikes and things of that nature. Harry wasn't so comfortable talking about himself and began to blush. Harry cleared up things about him and Hermione as well, saying he wouldn't date his sister and even about his abilities.

"See, I'm not that great at everything like people say." Harry said. But his voice was drowned out by his friend's protests. Harry told a summary of his life and told about his current life with Ginny, Penny and the rest of the Weasley's.

After two more hours, they were done and on their way to pick up Penny and go home.

_Sorry I havent updated in a while but i had finals so i wasent even going to TRY and distract myself. Ill have chapter 11 up by the end of the weekend i promise! I LOVE YOU ALL!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on... I also do NOT own any of the songs I will be using =P_

_**Chapter 11: Cinderella and the ball**_

Harry was nervous about the issues of Witch Weekly and The Daily Prophet that were coming in by owl today. He didn't know how people were going to react, he knew that Rita couldn't change anything because of the contract thanks to bill, but he was still worried sick.

"Harry would you stop pacing? Ginny laughed. "You'll be fine, who wouldn't want to read about you?" Suddenly an owl dropped off the Prophet and Witch Weekly harry saw the group picture on the front of The Prophet and his solo picture in front of the magazine. Harry read through the newspaper and despite the melodramatic introduction, everything was word for word from the interview. Harry heard Ginny laugh and soon Ron and Hermione joined in.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

"A quiz! Are you the chosen ones chosen one?" Ginny fell of her chair laughing.

"Hermione hand me a quill I have to take this quiz!"

"You don't need to take it you know the answer to that." Harry kissed her temple and she giggled.

"Let me have my fun." Ginny smiled flicking her quill at his nose.

After a series of questions that got more ridiculous by the second. "What do you like to do on a daily basis? Cook, hangout or be saved by a mystery guy. (Hermione was trashing around in laughter while Ron was trying to gulp in air.) Ginny was calculating her results.

"Looks like you we're right Harry." Ginny kissed him sweetly.

"Told you so…" Harry said kissing her back. Harry heard a loud bang on the door.

"Boy get down here Mrs. Polkiss wants you and your friends now!" Uncle Vernon shouted through the door and stormed down stairs. Harry carried Penny down stairs and kissed Mrs. Polkiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Hello Mrs. Polkiss, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful dear thank you; I just came to ask you all to come to Patrice's debutante ball. She's turning sixteen now and is to be presented as a woman to our friends.

"When's her birthday?" Ginny asked.

"May 27th"

"You're kidding! That's my birthday too! I'm turning sixteen." Ginny exclaimed.

"You're turning sixteen?" Mrs. Polkiss asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh you must share the ball with Patrice then! Oh come dears to the mall, we must buy you all dresses and suits! No protesting young lady! I'm telling your mother about this party."

After Mrs. Polkiss brain washed Mrs. Weasley , they were all on their way to the mall to buy the proper dresses. They went to Mrs. Polkiss house for tea to finalize everything.

"Ok your half of the decorations are red since your dress is gold and Patrice's dress is purple so her half of the decorations are silver. Your family and that order group are invited. And oh those charming kids that visited you in the park that day. So that's about a hundred more guests. Excellent the hall is full!"

"Mum I'm home!" Patrice shouted, she was wearing tight clothes and heavy makeup again. "What are they doing here?"

"Ginny is sharing the ball with you her birthday is the same as yours."

"Mum it's my ball! How could you let her share it with me!"

"Because she is a good girl and you should act more like her. She has been so kind to Penny and so polite to your father and me I feel like she deserves it! And that was the end of that.

After two weeks Mrs. Polkiss rushed the girls up stairs of the Polkiss house while the men got dressed down stairs. Dudley, Piers and Paul ( who was Patrice's date to his disdain), Harry, Ron and Dr. Polkiss were pulling on their suits. Ron's vest and tie were a bright green to match with Hermione's deep blue dress. Harry's vest and tie were red to of set Ginny's gold. Penny was wearing a baby blue dress. Paul, Dudley and Piers had grey vests and ties, while Dr. Polkiss sported a classic black and white tux.

"Mate your tie is crooked." Ron said flicking his wand at Harry, which fixed his tie automatically.

"Thanks Ron, Your hair is messed up." With another flick of his wand, Ron's hair was tamed.

"I don't know why I have to go with your sister Piers." Paul groaned.

"Shut up you should be honored to go with her!'' At that moment Mrs. Polkiss came down the stairs with a camera in her hand, she was wearing a beige dress that gave her that motherly, yet very attractive appearance. Harry and Ron went over to her both kissing her hand and her cheek making the middle aged woman smile. The boys in the back gagged.

"Now young lady where is your mother?" Harry said winking at Mrs. Polkiss. She slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Oh stop it you two." She giggled at Harry and Ron.

"Gross Potter you suck up." Piers said wrinkling his nose, making Mrs. Polkiss frown.

"Your mother looks very nice tonight Piers and you should be the one telling her this not me. You shouldn't take your mother for granted." Harry said hugging Mrs. Polkiss tightly to his side. There was a knock at the door and the Weasley's stepped through the door in Muggle suits, all with orange vests and ties. Fleur was in a baby pink floor length gown that modestly dipped low in the back. Her hair was put up into a delicate, but messy French bun with tiny strands framing her face. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a mint green dress similar to Mrs. Polkiss's modest motherly style. Her hair was swept back into a bun with a mint green clip holding it up. Harry thought she looked wonderful and refreshed. Harry and Ron both kissed Mrs. Weasley on the hand and cheek, in the similar manner they did to Mrs. Polkiss. Harry put a protective arm around Mrs. Weasley's waist.

"Now don't tell me I have to keep the men away from all of the Weasley women." Harry turned to Fleur and kissed her cheek, "Or future Weasley women?" Harry winked.

"Oh stop eet 'Arry." Fleur giggled. "Ginny has got her work cut out for her oui? She has to keep all the women away from you."

"Harry old chap!"

"We loved the articles!"

"Can we have your autograph?"

"We want to be your chosen ones!" The twins cackled, leaning on each other for support.

"I KNEW you two would be the ones to tease me about it, is that anyway to talk to the man who gave you your starting money? Besides I'm already in love with a Weasley." Harry said looking up the stairs to where Ginny was.

"Yea you two, this boy is totally whipped, head over heals." Bill smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and pointed to Fleur.

"Your one to lecture about being whipped!" Everyone except Dudley, Piers and Paul laughed.

"Girls come down now!" Mrs. Polkiss yelled up the stairs.

Patrice came down first with heavy make up and her hair pulled back in curls with a large jeweled tiara christening her head. Her dress was poufy, full length and very risqué, its neck line and back plunging to show more skin then needed. Paul groaned and Piers smacked him in the back of the head, the twins' cat called and fell to the floor laughing at Trice's appearance. Trice and Paul posed and moved to the side. Penny skipped down stairs in her baby blue dress with a white head band and close toed shoes; she smiled, curtsied and then suddenly frowned at everyone.

"Auntie Hermy has Uncle Ron. You have Auntie Ginny, Who is gonna be my date?" Harry paled, she was six years old and already thinking about dates and boys. Thankfully Charlie stepped forward and picked her up, kissing her cheek as the camera flashed.

"I'll be your date Shorty!" Charlie teased.

"Not a Shorty!" Penny giggled wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck. Charlie turned his head discreetly toward Harry and winked, carrying Penny to the side.

Hermione came down next in a 60's style party dress that was a very deep ocean blue, she had her hair straight with a blue head band holding it back, she was wearing deep blue converse and very light neutral make up. Ron smiled brightly kissing Hermione as they posed in front of the camera.

Ginny came down last, and in Harry's opinion, in slow motion. She had on a gold floor length gown that hugged her curves tightly, her back plunging modestly, her hair was down and straight but pinned to one side of her neck. She had a tiny red tiara in her hair that was practically blended into her hair. Ginny's neck was begging for Harry to touch it and kiss it softly. Harry kissed her forehead and lips softly and posed with her.

"You look exotic." Harry said to her.

Ginny blushed and went to say hi to her family. They made their way to a hall across town with a banner of the door…

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday Ginvera and Patrice"

"Harry I'm nervous…" Ginny said to him in the limo.

"Don't be my snitch you'll blow them away." Harry said kissing a piece of her exposed neck, causing her to shiver.

After an extravagant entrance Harry, Paul, Ginny and Trice all had to do an opening dance. Harry ha been practicing with Fleur in secret and wowed e everyone and put Paul to shame. Who wouldn't even hold Patrice's waist.

"Where did you learn how to dance Harry?" Ginny laughed as everyone was wowing them.

"Your dear sister-in-law, all this to make you look like the princess you are." Harry said twirling her off the dance floor where everyone cheered.

Mrs. Polkiss set up a room for the teens, much like a night club. Harry danced with Ginny some more there. Her hips grinding on his to the music and his hands roaming her body kissing has exposed neck.

"Attention everyone! Trice's band is going to be performing tonight." The D.A. booed and chanted. "Harry, Harry, Harry!"

"I think they want me Trice." Harry climbed on stage with Ron and Neville; Harry frowned as they loosened their ties and took off their vests.

"Ron we don't have a drummer, 'Mione is in a dress." Harry said as Neville grabbed the base and Ron the guitar.

"Yea we do. Oi Bill! Stop snogging your fiancée and help us out!" Bill came from backstage, with his shirt half open and hair slightly mussed up. Fleur appeared near Ginny, Penny and Hermione looking like she did when she walked into the hall, Harry was guessing that it was a Veela thing to look perfect all the time.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist I'm here." Bill said sitting himself at the drums.

Harry smiled and pulled the mic to his mouth and the crowd started to cheer, then Bill began to drum…

Say my name, and his in the same breath,  
I dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames (flames)  
Harry winked and brought the mic stand close to his body like he was dancing with it, he ran his hand through his hair and girls shrieked. Ron and Neville grinned and played their hearts out while Bill was shaking his head in the background  
Brace myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now

Harry threw his head back with a playful grin and he, Ron and Neville jumped up and down to get the crowd excited. All the girls, minus the girls Harry was friends with, screamed.

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

Harry jumped off stage and landed in front of Trice, Paul, Piers and Dudley. He began to sway his hips and dance around them.

Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
pawn shop, I'm trading up (trading up)

Harry put his hand to his chest and got closer and closer to the group of Muggles like a predator circles its prey.

I'm the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but  
In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now

Harry put his finger to his mouth to imitate shhing Paul who was getting in his face. Harry pushed Paul back and back flipped on stage while Ron and Neville were back to back rocking out

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

Bill began to twirl his guitar sticks, blowing kisses to Fleur. Ron and Neville got close to the end of the stage clapping their hands trying to get everyone's attention, which in all honesty wasn't very hard.

Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care just what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care (I don't care)  
You said I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care,  
I don't care  
I don't care (I don't care), I said-a  
I don't care  
Harry swung the mic stand back and caressed it, the spot light trained on him. He threw the stand back and pumped his fist to the crowd, everyone was jumping trying to get pictures or a glimpse of Harry, Ron, Neville or Bill.

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

Bang! The song was over. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Luna came and kissed their respected lovers. (Neville and Luna started going out after the battle in the park). Everyone was on high.

************************************

"Happy birthday!" about 300 people shouted when Trice and Ginny cut the cake. Harry thought now was a good time for his present to Ginny.

"Everyone I have an announcement." Everyone quickly quieted down.

"I've known Ginny for 7 years, some of those I never thought I'd date her, or love her like I do now." Harry smiled down at her. "My father fell in love with a wonderful red head as well, and my friend Remus told me that it was inevitable that I would fall in love with one too." Everyone laughed and Harry waved his hand idly to quite them down.

"Of course I had to take it to the next level." He gestured to the Weasleys and everyone laughed again. "People tell me that men fall in love with women who act like their mothers. I'm lucky to say I fell in love with one who acts like both my mothers. Mrs. Weasley raised Ginny into the woman she is now and I'm thankful to have a woman who treats me like a son, even though I was a stray that her son Ron brought home one summer." Mrs. Weasley was tearing at this point, holding on to Mr. Weasley who was smiling.

"Ginny come here…" Harry said softly holding his hand out to her. She placed her hand softly in his and he stroked her fingers with the back of his thumb. "I never thought I would do this like how I am now. I imagined a more romantic setting and maybe when there wasn't any danger in our lives. But he knows about you, and I won't let him touch you. I want to protect you with all my heart, body and soul. Harry got down on one knee and the whole room gasped. Ginny looked shocked and started tearing.

"Ginvera Molly Weasley; my chosen one, my power that he knows not. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Potter, my wife forever and ever?"

"Yes, Oh yes Harry yes yes!" She teared. Harry pulled out the ring from his pocket. It was a white gold setting with a large red heart shaped ruby surrounded by tiny diamonds. Harry put it on her finger and stood up. He pulled her into his arms and swung her around kissing her passionately. People cheered, all except Dudley, Paul, Piers, Trice and the HP fan group (who were crying in the background).

"Way to go Harry!" Ron cheered.

"My little baby is all grown up!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Ew Potter babies." The twins cackled.

After everyone shared their congratulations, Harry pulled Ginny off to the side and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and held him close.

"I love you Harry James."

"You're my everything Ginvera Molly." Harry said capturing her lips with his as confetti fell from the ceiling.

_YAY!!!!!!!!!! Ok so im sorry that i havent been updating, im just not feeling well and im having problems with school and home and PGBPSIBGPSDG well you get the idea i hope you like it i extended it just for all you faithful readers. i really love you all and i hope you love it! review! oh and message me with ideas for songs or things that you want them to do! please it would be really helpful! I truley love you all thank you!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Harry Potter duh; otherwise I wouldn't be on this site in the first place now would I? Of course I might make up a couple of names but who doesn't do that? Carry on... I also do NOT own any of the songs I will be using =P_

_**Chapter 12: Power unleashed? Events unwind**_

Almost two months after the engagement Harry and his friends were summoned to the Ministry for an unknown reason. The girls got Penny ready and they went down stairs to meet Remus and Tonks who were holding hands in the living room.

"Finally!" Harry grinned.

"Yea, we got married two days ago, well because Dora is pregnant." Remus was beaming at everyone; he looked about 10 years younger.

"Congrats Remus!" The boys clapped him on the back and the girls hugged Tonks. Harry poked her belly lightly kneeling down to be face to face with the slight bump that was showing through Tonk's clothes.

"Hi little Maurder, I'm Uncle Harry. We're all waiting for you." Harry smiled and swore he felt something inside him warm up. He felt the baby! It was scared of the outside world. "I'll fight for you little guy, I promise." Harry's hand was glowing gold and it engulfed Tonk's stomach, Harry fell back and his eyes widened. Tonks lifted her shirt slightly to see a bright gold rune etched into her stomach like a tattoo.

"Oh! Oh!" Hermione was jumping up and down squealing.

"Hermione what did I do? Did I hurt him?" Harry was frantic with worry eyes darting back and forth at every face in the room.

"Him?" Tonks asked.

"Didn't you know that your baby is a boy?" Harry was scared that he was going crazy.

"I'm only eight weeks along Harry, you usually check after 12 weeks. She turned to Hermione and pointed to her knew "tattoo" looking annoyed. "What is this?"

"That rune is a very old and powerful protection rune! Nothing but the killing curse can cause fatal harm to you or the baby."

"How did I do it 'Mione? I didn't even take Ancient Runes!" Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It spoke to me, HE spoke to me! How did I figure out what he is Hermione, why can I feel his fear of being born in the middle of a war?"

"We'll ask Poppy later, she did say you were going to go through changed after that attack three months ago." Harry nodded and they all apperated out of the house. Hermione, Remus and Tonks helping the other four, they were immediately attacked by paparazzi. Harry grabbed Penny and threw her on top of his shoulder. He grabbed Ginny's hand and walked to the check in desk.

"Harry Potter, I've been summoned?"

"Y-yes sir! Here is your badge." Harry and co. walked through the door.

"Mr. Potter, is it true you were there when Dumbledore died?"

"Miss. Weasley are you pregnant with Harry's child?"

"Miss Evans where are your parents?"

"Enough!" Harry waved his hand in front of the group of supporters silencing their babbling with a spell. Hermione gasped and began muttering things about wandless magic under her breath. "Leave my family and me alone." Harry sent a glare their way.

"Harry my boy!" Rufus Scrimgeour exclaimed, pulling Harry into an uncomfortable hug. "Come, come this way!"

Once in the office Harry set Penny down and rounded on the Minister.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry growled.

"Now Harry my boy…"

"Don't call me that! Call me Harry or Mr. Potter." Harry sat down in a chair across from the minister's desk, crossing his arms and giving off the aura "don't mess with me before I kick your ass".

"Well Harry the reporters were here for eh…political reasons…"

"You mean you just want them to see me walking in to your office." Harry growled, the area around him started to produce static electricity. It shocked the Minister but otherwise left everyone else alone.

"I suggest we get this over with Minister, before Harry has to pay for a new office." Remus said coldly.

"Well then, it's about your niece. You need to hand her over to Wizarding child services. She does not legally belong to you." Penny began to shake and Harry pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly.

"No." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"But Harry…."

"NO! I won't let you take her! I'll adopt her myself."

"You are not of age…"

"I will adopt her." And that was that.

"Right, well on to the next part of business. Dumbledore named you his sole heir. With that there are titles. You are now Supreme Mugwump and your family seats are active as soon as you turn 17. You also inherited the Black family seat, which comes to 4 seats in the Wizengamont with the head seat being counted."

"That makes you more powerful then half the Ministry!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron and Ginny gasped and Tonk muttered 'Bloody Hell' Remus just shrugged like he saw all this coming. Harry put his head in his hands and cried softly.

"Can I give those seats to other people?"

"Yes, but usually people with as much power as you tend to keep it." Scrimgeour chuckled.

"Make one of those seats the Weasley family seat and the other the Lupin family seat. The other two I will maintain along with my future wife Ginvera Weasley."

"That is not advisable Harry; werewolves don't usually hold such powerful seats as this."

"You watch what you say about werewolves. This man happens to be more capable the majority of your staff." Harry stood up and whipped his cloak around. He grabbed Ginny's hand and handed Penny to Hermione who held on to her tightly. "I except adoption papers and Wizengamont papers on my desk by no later then tomorrow afternoon via owl, good day sir."

As soon as they were out the door they were bombarded with more questions.

"Mr. Potter what do you have to say to your fan girls after the magazine Rita Skeeter published?"

"Sorry, I'm taken for good." Harry held up Ginny's hand that he was holding, showing off her ring to the press. The photographers began snapping pictures wildly.

"What are your plans to face You-Know-Who? What was this mission Dumbledore left you?"

"I'm not going to discuss anything about Professor Dumbledore that he and I discussed in private. Now if you all don't mind I'm late for a meeting with the wedding planner." Ginny hit Harry on the arm playfully.

"Oh come off it, its just lunch with Mum." She giggled.

"Hmm? I thought it was the same thing." He leaned in and kissed her softly, popping away leaving his friends to deal with the press."

*******************************

Harry woke up to giggling and shushing. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on, he saw everyone around his bed holding a tiny cupcake.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" everyone shouted. Harry smiled and blew out the candle.

"Now breakfast! We're having it at the Polkiss house, come on you lot!" Mrs. Weasley said shoving everyone out the door so Harry could change. While slipping on his shoes Harry came up with a fun idea. He pictured the living room and turned on the spot. With a crack he was in the living room facing everyone who had dumb struck looks on their faces.

"What am I missing an eyebrow?" Harry laughed.

"No mate you did it!" Ron said clapping him on the back.

"Breakfast! Let's go you lot!" Mrs. Weasley pushed them out the door. When everyone got there. Harry was welcomed by confetti and Muggle poppers. Harry looked to see Mrs. and Dr. Polkiss smiling at him. He also saw Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Moody and Professor McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick. He turned to see Dudley, Piers and Trice in the background (Dudley and Piers for the food and Trice to ogle at all the hot, but taken, guys).

"Wow thank you everyone. You didn't have to do this." Harry was noogied by the twins. At his stupid remark.

"Alright let go of the boy. Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley said.

After everyone ate, Mrs. Weasley brought out the cake. It was in the shape of a Quidditch pitch with moving players, balls and everything. Harry was so excited about the cake; he picked Mrs. Wealsey around, spun her and kissed her on the cheek causing everyone to laugh. Then it was present time. Moody got him a wand holster that attached to his wrist. 'Good for combat' he said. Tonks and Remus got him designer robes, which Ginny seemed to like more then Harry did.

Next was Fred and George with their usual WWW chest. Harry laughed and promised to put them to good use. Bill and Fleur gave him dragon hide gloves that matched the dragon hide boots Charlie got him. Ron got Harry a Snitch which Harry played around with until he was asked to move on to the next gift by a very antsy Penny. Hermione got him a framed picture of the D.A, which to his amusement left out Cho and Marietta. Penny drew him a picture of him and her hugging each other. Harry kissed her cheek and told her he would keep the picture forever.

Next Mrs. Weasley gave him a wrist watch that belonged to her brother Fabien. Mr. Wealsey handed him a box, which held a clock hand with his face and one with Penny's face on it. Harry chocked back tears.

"Mr. Weasley…Thank you." Harry hugged the older man the hands disappeared.

"They put themselves on the clock. I have always thought of you as a son Harry and you and your niece should be on the clock with your brothers." Harry kissed his cheek and they moved on.

Dr. and Mrs. Polkiss gave him a full set of defense encyclopedias, Harry thanked them profusely and mentally noted to look up something in them later. Kingsley gave him Auror manuals that Harry took with much appreciation. The trio of Professors gave him Dumbledore's Pensive along with a letter and his portrait. Harry held the portrait at arms length and began to cry.

"Happy Birthday Harry my boy." The old man said with the same twinkle in his eye as if he was still alive.

"Sir…I-i'm so sorry." Harry cried.

"Harry my death was not your fault; you did what I wanted you to do. Fawkes wouldn't have come to you if I didn't think of you like a son. He wouldn't have protected you if I blamed you for my death Harry." Harry cried in relief. Hearing that it wasn't his fault from the person he thought he had a hand in killing took a large weight off his shoulders.

"Thank you sir…"

"Come on Harry open my gift" Ginny said handing him a thin package. Harry handed the portrait of Dumbledore to Hermione and opened the present gingerly. He opened it to reveal a redwood carving of Him and Ginny but also one of his parents. Harry kissed her softly and stroked her face.

"Thank you, thank you everyone."

The teens went down to the park to play around. Harry conjured a stereo and they danced around like mad. An hour later Penny tugged on Harry's pant leg.

"I want ice-cream!"

"I dunno Pen; it's almost lunch time…" Harry looked down to see Penny doing the puppy dog look, her bottom lip was quivering and Harry groaned. "Alright, here Ron go take her to the ice cream stand." Ron took the money from Harry and whisked Penny over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, running over to buy some ice cream.

"I can't say no to those eyes!" Harry groaned, lying on his stomach in the grass. Ginny sat next to him leaning on her hands and facing the sunny sky.

"I can, those green eyes don't affect me one bit!" Hermione was reading at the picnic tables where Ron and Penny joined her chatting animatedly about the types of ice cream that there were. Harry rolled over so he was in between Ginny's legs. His hands on either side of her hips he was arching his back and neck to his mouth was hovering near hers. His green eyes were on full lust mode. Ginny gasped softly and held her breath.

"Oh really? What about these green eyes?" Harry whispered. She pulled his lips to hers kissing him passionately. Harry fell on top of her, mindful not to squish her. Their tongues moving in sync; when the need for air trumped his lust, he pulled back and looked Ginny straight in the eye.

"I love you."

"Happy Birthday love." Ginny giggled.

It was the last day of summer before everyone was off to Smeltings. Mrs. Polkiss drove everyone to the beach for one last day of relaxation. Ginny was wearing a black bikini which was DEFINATLY not approved by Mrs. Weasley, Hermione a pink tankini Penny a blue one piece. Harry and Ron were wearing black swim trunks; so we're Dudley Paul and Piers, Paul being the only one with a decent body out of the three. The sight made the girls gag almost as bad as the sight of Trice in a bikini made the boys gag.

"Come on Harry lets play volley ball!" Ginny bounced around him while he set up the umbrella for Mrs. Polkiss.

"Alright love lets go." It was Harry and Ginny vs. Ron and Hermione; Penny was building a sand castle near Mrs. Polkiss who was reading a novel and watching over Penny. After Harry and Ginny destroyed Ron and Hermione. They cheered and Harry picked her up and spun her around, the day seemed so simple and carefree for the four teens.

"Alright blokes and ladies we're going to be having a surfing contest, registration is at the front booth over here! Please sign up it's an open contest!"

"Harry do it please! You'd be brilliant please love!" Ginny was tugging on Harry's arm making him blush at the closeness of her breasts to his arm. He was about to open his mouth when he heard laughing from behind him.

"Yea Potter, listen to that cute little whore of yours like you always do you whipped freak." Dudley snorted. Paul stepped up and leaned on Dudley casually.

"Yea Potty, do it. I'll keep her company while you make an arse of yourself." Paul said winking at Ginny. Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny stomped over to Paul and pushed him back as much as she could with her tiny body weight pushing against his.

"Why do you have to be such a prat? Why do you talk to him like that? You have no right!" Paul grabbed her around the waist and yanked her body close to his, she was struggling violently and Harry was beginning to growl. "Let go of me!"

"Make me sugar." Paul began kissing her neck causing Ginny to whimper and struggle more. Harry grabbed Paul's hair and tugged him back violently; pushing Ginny gently to safety. He grabbed Paul's throat and began punching him in the stomach. "Don't you ever touch her again! I'll murder you!" Harry felt Ginny wrap her arms around him from behind, her hands lying on his chest. She was crying softly and trembling which made Harry's heart ache.

"No…leave him, hold me please…" her voice broke off into new sobs. Harry pushed Paul into the sand and turned around to hold Ginny tightly to his chest, as if he wanted to absorb her into his skin. Ron and Hermione ran over when they heard the commotion, of course Ron and Hermione looked slightly disheveled (wink). Ron was being held back gently by Hermione, who was whispering calming things into his ear. Dudley and Piers were helping Paul up and glaring at Harry all the while.

"Gin…is there anything I can do to make you forget what happened and enjoy the rest of the day?" Harry whispered to her stroking her face with his fingers.

"Maybe winning me that cup?" Ginny pointed to the heavily decorated trophy that the winner of the surf contest would get. Harry squinted his eyes together trying to get a better look at it, he felt it was familiar, but he didn't want to worry about it now, all he cared about was making Ginny happy. He licked the tears off her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"Anything for you love." Harry pulled Ginny, Ron and Hermione along to the sign up sheet and Harry was assigned a number he pinned it to his short trunks and went to rent a surf board. When Harry got a closer look at the trophy it was almost like a flash back. Harry gasped and dropped the surf board, which barley missed Ron's foot.

"Oi! Mate what's going on?" Harry felt his scar burn and he fell to his knees holding his head. Ginny knelt beside him and people started to gather.

"Harry! What is it?" Ginny said as she was trying to pull his hands off his face.

"The cup…That's Hufflepuff's cup." Harry gasped as he stood shakily; Ron went over and supported him. Hermione ran to get water from Mrs. Polkiss and Ginny was holding Harry's waist. "Ron, I have to win that cup."

"I know mate, I know." Harry looked up at the cup and stared at it and he could faintly see Voldemort's red snake eyes staring back at him.

_OOOOO CLIFF HANGER! *has sharp objects thrown at her* AHHH dont kill me! if you do i cant finish it! mwuahaha evilness. But thank you for all my faithful readers! i have a question for all of you and please message me with the anwser. Would you read any of my original pieces? If so what type of stories do you wanna see? THANK YOU!_


	13. Chapter 13

_I am not JK Rowling and these characters are not my own (except the ones that aren't in the book at all) the songs I use in any of the chapters belong to their artists/bands and I am not copyrighting anything…..enjoy =)_

Hermione broke through the throng of people surrounding Harry, Ginny, Ron, Penny and Mrs. Polkiss to bring him a bottle of water. Harry dumped it on his head and shook it around like a wet dog. People were murmuring and wondering if he was ok but he had his eyes set on the cup.

"Ron, turn in my form for me." He handed the form off to Ron who pushed his way through the group of annoying people yelling 'Oi! There's no show go mind your own business!'

"Harry are you sure you're able to do this? Maybe Ron should…"Ginny started but Harry held his hand up to stop her.

"I'll do it. I'm fine. The sooner this is over with the better."

After Ron returned with a number for Harry to pin to his shorts, Harry stood in line to wait his turn. He was last and he heard the two Muggles in front of him murmuring 'at least this guy can't beat us.' Harry smirked and waited for his turn patiently…

"Another great run! The judges gave this man a 32 out of 40 our highest score today! If number 14 can't beat him he will win the cup!" Harry clicked his tongue and began to paddle out he met the wave and stood up all of it was a blur after that and then he heard…

"A perfect run! Number 14 wins!!!!" Harry was engulfed by a kiss from Ginny that he gladly returned. Ron brought the cup over and nodded to Harry silently. Hermione was holding Ron's arm and Harry pulled Ginny along into a private cove where they can destroy the cup.

Since Ginny was told the whole story by the Trio when they first got there Ron set the cup down on the sand and everyone pondered how to destroy it. Suddenly Fawkes was on Harry's shoulder holding a very familiar sword in his beak.

'_I thought you might be able to use this young one.'_

"Thanks Fawkes." Harry grinned and held the sword over his head like a battle ax and slashed the cup in two. A black cloud erupted from the cup and engulfed Harry and he bit back a scream of pain that threatened to rip his throat out. He felt his soul fighting with the piece of Voldemort's, both souls fighting for dominance. Harry felt Ginny touch his face and Voldemort's soul disappeared in a blast of white light and Harry knew no more.

When Harry woke up he felt a pair of soft hands running through his hair, he made no movement to signal he was awake and just enjoyed the sensation.

"Is he alright? We just found you all with him passed out on the beach." Mrs. Polkiss said from the front seat.

"He's fine, just stress on his body and all." Ron said from what Harry felt was the front seat.

"Yea Mrs. Polkiss, Harry has a lot of stress on his body, the scar kind of connects him to Voldemort so Harry's in pain quite often. Hermione said.

"But he is ok right?" Penny asked from the back seat. Harry heard Piers, Paul, Dudley and Trice snort.

"Yea Pen, He's ok he always is." Ginny kissed his forehead and Harry couldn't help but hold back a smile. "Alright Potter get up I know your awake and my lap is getting tired." She laughed.

Harry snuggled into her stomach and mumbled "Too comfy." But eventually sat up. Ron and Hermione were squished in the front seat and Penny was squished in the back with Harry's least favorite Muggles. Harry grabbed her from Trice's lap and placed her on his own lap.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Polkiss asked. Glancing at him quickly over her shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am sorry for worrying you." Harry smiled.

"Harry, Hermione shrunk the cup and sword and put them in her bag." Ginny whispered. Harry kissed her.

"Alright, Thanks Mione" Harry kissed his 'sisters' cheek.

"You're welcome Harry."

"I guess we have school tomorrow huh?" Ron said turning to Harry and Ginny ignoring Dudley's 'duh'.

"Yea mate….Yea we do,

It was September 3rd , the day Smeltings was to start and Harry was fixing his tie loosely and pinning his 'Student Headmaster' badge right next to his Captain badge. Hogwarts students were permitted to wear their uniforms, minus the cloak of course, simply because of the fact the parents did not want them to completely feel like Hogwarts is gone and Professor McGonagall agreed with them.

Harry was trying in vain to get his hair to lie flat, he was nervous of going back to a school where all the students used to mock and torture him, but he had to grin and bare it for everyone's sake. Harry grabbed Hedwig and his trunk and made his way downstairs.

After helping Dr. Polkiss load everything into the trunk of the mini bus they rented to take everyone to school, Piers, Dudley and Paul shoved their way past Harry to climb into the van and laugh loudly. Harry turned around to see Penny crying on Charlie's shoulder surrounded by Ginny, Hermione and Ron who were all trying to console her.

"B-but I wanna go t-too" Penny cried.

"Aw Peek-a-boo, didn't I tell you your going to see me in a week with Auntie Tonks? And I don't like seeing my little flower girl cry. I'm going to see you 2 times in 2 weeks Pen." Harry kissed her cheek and grinned at Charlie. "Besides you get to hangout with Uncle Fire starter for a whole week and you have him all to yourself because this bloke can't seem to get a girlfriend."

"Oi I resent that. And yea Shorty you get to hangout with me!" Charlie blew a raspberry into her cheek. She giggles and stuck her tongue out at Charlie.

"Not a shorty."

"Oi lets GO!" Paul called from the van making Ginny flinch.

"Let's go McGonagall wouldn't want us to be late anyway." Harry climbed into the van followed by Ginny Ron and Hermione, they waved and away they went. The Quartet was silent for a while and then Ginny spoke up.

"Harry it feels wrong…."

"I know…we should be in class now, running a muck in the castle, visiting Hagrid.

"Oh I'm going to miss Hagrid." Hermione sighed.

"I'm going to miss the food." Ron drooled. The others roared in laughter.

"You would miss the food Ron." Harry said punching his best mate in the arm.

" I just wished that…" Harry trailed off. Ginny patted his cheek.

"I know."

"Oh we're here. Oh my goodness Hagrid!" Hermione squealed. Pointing outside the window. Harry turned to look out the window and saw Hagrid ushering the Hogwarts students to an area so they can be accounted for. Dr. Polkiss barley stopped the van when Harry jumped out and leap into Hagrids arms.

"Alright there Harry? I heard ya got engaged ter Ginny. Good fer ya." Hagrid said clapping Harry on the back

"Thanks" Harry said giving Hagrid a lopsided grin. Ginny, Hermione and Ron sprinted over to hug Hagrid.

"Well hello Mrs. Potter." He winked. And Ginny blushed, punching Hagrid in the stomach and he didn't even grunt.

"Mr. Potter you can lead us all in when you're ready." McGonagall said from behind him. Harry nodded and motioned with his hand for the students to follow. Most were hesitant (mostly Slytherins). But they were urged along by their heads of house. Harry walked ahead of the group with Ron, Ginny and Hermione at his flanks. He entered the Multi use room just as the headmaster was wrapping up his speech. People around him broke out into whispers and Harry caught a few words.

"Is that Potter?"

"No he can't be, he's too cool."

"But his eyes…"

Harry shook the Headmasters hand and stood at the podium to speak.

"Hello everyone I'm Harry Potter and I am the student representative for Hogwarts Boarding school. The whispering broke out and Harry raised his hands for silence. "As you notice we are all wearing different ties. These signify our houses or halls that we were sorted into. Blue is Ravenclaw, yellow is Hufflepuff, green is Slytherin and the red one I'm wearing is Gryffindor. Harry held his hand up to silence the roar that arose from the Gryffindor's. "We come to you, share your building and your teachers with you because we are in a dire situation, we thank you and we can never express our gratitude enough to you." Harry nodded and looked down at the Hogwarts student body. "Now Hogwarts, my peers, protect each other, don't think because we are strangers here that we are outcasts, Prefects, Head boy and girl and even us sports captains use the badges and authority that comes with it responsibility and make sure we all get through this tough time together. Thank you." Harry stepped down as everyone clapped. The Headmaster took the mic briefly.

"Make sure you get your times tables and living quarter notices."

Harry made his way to the dorms. He was in Hyde Hall with most of the DA boys which was adjacent to Flora hall for the girls. They shared a common room and were delighted when Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Demelza came through the door and hugged them. Harry saw Dudley's gang too and groaned into Ginny's neck as he picked her up and nuzzled her.

"Is Potty hiding from Big Bad D?"

"No Dudley your ego stunk the room so I'm smelling Ginny's sweet perfume instead." Ginny giggled. "And isn't Potty getting a little old?"

"What about scar face?" Harry groaned again and hid Ginny behind him. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Demelza stepped up too.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" Malfoy had Goyle, Crabbe, Nott and Zambini behind him to watch his back.

"Heard about your summer Potter. Engaged to Weaslette, Head of the Wizngmont and made a seat for Mutts and Blood traitors.

"At least My dad isn't a whipped death eater that jumps when his master tells him too." Harry grinned. Everyone behind Harry laughed, Ron ruffled Harry's hair a bit.

"I bet your missing Dumbledore, I mean it is _your _fault he's dead isn't it?" Malfoy said and Nott let out a whoop of laughter. Harry tightened his fists.

"No…it wasn't my fault...he told me it wasn't…" He began shaking to hold in his temper. Ginny came to his rescues by pulling him by the arm roughly.

"Harry you promised to call Penny as soon as we got settled. You don't want her murdering poor Charlie to come down here in a fit do you?" Harry laughed and surrendered to her.

"No, I guess not." Harry chuckled and waved to Ron and Hermione.

"Being tugged around by Weaslette?" Nott snorted.

"Trust me Nott, my niece isn't something to be joking about, neither is Ginny now that I think of it. I think it's the red hair, you know temper and all that.

"Oi!" Ron and Ginny said and the whole room broke out laughing as Harry and Ginny went to go use the phone

_Sorry that took so long but I FINALLY got my computer_ fi_xed and I had to re type all the stuff I had and I had AP tests this week PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am not JK Rowling and these characters are not my own (except the ones that aren't in the book at all) the songs I use in any of the chapters belong to their artists/bands and I am not copyrighting anything…..enjoy =)_

Harry got up after a surprisingly good sleep. He dressed, grabbed his book bag, swinging it over his shoulder and walked out the room. He slid down the banister and smiled at Ginny who was talking to Demelza and Luna.

"And that's why you shouldn't go near Nargle nests…Oh hi Harry." Luna said happily.

"Hey Luna." Harry kissed Luna and Demelza on the cheek and planted a short sweet kiss on Ginny's lips. "Good morning Snitch."

"Morning love, ready to go?" she asked ignoring the fan girls booing at her.

"Yea, just waiting on Hermione and Ron I swear if those two are snogging again…ow!" Harry felt a hand cuff him in the back of the head.

"And what is so bad about that Potter you snog Ginny every waking moment." Hermione said glaring up at Harry. Ron was next to her snickering at Harry's discomfort.

"Aww Mione. Come on I was just kidding."

"Well I'm starved lets go." Ron said hooking his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her toward the cafeteria. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and beckoned Luna and Demelza along with them. They ate and exchanged schedules and noticed only Hermione was the one without a physical education class 1st period so Ron kissed her goodbye and the 4 Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw headed off to the gym and met with Neville and Colin the boys waved to the girls and went off to change the girls entered the locker room and began chatting.

Girl's locker room

"Hey I couldn't help but notice, is that engagement ring real?" one girl asked leaning on the lockers and pointing at Ginny's ring.

"Yea, I'm getting married in 2 weeks. My fiancé is changing in the locker room next door as we speak."

"Aren't you too young? I mean your only 16." Another girl asked pulling her shorts on.

"Where we're from we come of age at 17." Luna said in a dreamy voice, pulling her hair into a ponytail. The girls gathered around and began looking at Ginny's ring asking her who her fiancé is.

"You'll all just have to wait until I decide to tell you." She said winking.

Boy's locker room

"Ron of course you know your going to be my best man right?" Harry said pulling his shirt on and slipping off his shoes.

"Thanks mate that means a lot to me." Ron grinned, thumping Harry on the back.

"Neville you're my other grooms men of course and Colin I need you to put that camera to use at the wedding I told Bill I'd handle the pictures."

"Sure Harry." Neville said smiling.

"I'll defiantly do it." Colin said highfiving Harry.

"Pardon me." One boy asked he looked some what like a rat, with his nose stuck up to them, it reminded Harry distinctly of Malfoy.

"No, where we're from we turn of age at 17." Ron said shutting his locker. "Ready to go mate?" Ron said turning to Harry who was lacing up his shoes and checking if his contacts were in right.

"Yea let's go."

Harry went into the gym and his eyes scanned the room for Ginny. He saw her being crowded around by girls all looking at her ring. Harry smiled and walked over, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closely.

"Excuse me ladies…" Harry tilted Ginny's head back and kissed her softly "Hey there Miss. Weasley." He smirked.

"Hello there Mr. Potter." She giggled kissing him again.

"What's this PDA in my gym?" Harry turned to see a big, strong, burly man behind him his clip board in his hand and his arms crossed. He had brown buzzed hair, brown eyes and his eyebrow was cocked up at Harry and Ginny. He reminded him somewhat of Dudley.

"I didn't know kissing your fiancée is against the rules here sir." Harry said calmly keeping a hold of Ginny's hand.

"Ladies lets get to dancing!" A small, slim man came in clapping his hands and all the girls except Demelza, Ginny and Luna moved.

"Coach Carson what are you doing?" the man sounded very femine and looked at Coach Carson in mock surprise.

"Just rounding up my student and prying him away from his little girlfriend."

"Fiancée" Ginny said loudly.

"And its student_s, _not student." Demelza said leaning on Harry's shoulder and playing with her nails "Looks like you get me too Coach." She grinned up at him. Harry chuckled at Demelza's antics. She used to be such a shy girl and now she's become a rowdy, fun loving person.

"I don't take girls into my class they can't handle it." Coach sniffed.

"Uh, Dem was one of my best line men in football last season. And we we're the champs." Harry said smugly.

"Yea, I reckon I was Cap, only Ginners beat me eh?" She flashed a cocky grin at Harry.

"I wish I was with you two this period. Luna and I are all by ourselves." She gasped and turned to the dance teacher. "Not that I won't try in this class, I will enjoy it I promise."

"Oh dear don't you worry your pretty little head, you didn't insult me. And my name is Ricky to everyone here."

"Well time for class isn't it Cap? Race you there." She sprinted ahead toward Ron, Neville and Colin.

"Oi! Cheater!" Harry sprinted after her. "Come on Coach" Harry yelled over his shoulder. He heard the coach mutter but Harry laughed as he zoomed past Demelza and tagged Ron's open hand.

"Who is Hogwarts best Se…Striker in a century! It's Harry James Potter!" Harry stopped in a muscle pose as the rest of the Hogwarts kids fell over laughing at his antics. Dudley and his friends just snorted and muttered things like "yea right."

"Don't you get too cocky I'll wear you down." Coach said, he saw Dudley and clapped his porky shoulder. "So how is my starting boxer?"

"Pretty good coach. Got some practice in this summer. I see you met my punching bag. I mean cousin." Dudley smirked, his friends chuckled.

"Oh so this is your scrawny cousin?" Coach said eyeing Harry more closely.

"Cap. Did he say punching bag?" Demelza said cracking her knuckles. "I outta teach you a bloody lesson you damn little—" Harry held a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying something she would regret later.

"Enough Robinson." Harry said. She stopped automatically. Harry only used last names when he was giving a command or if he was warning her to keep her tongue.

"Yes Cap. Sorry." She said backing down.

"He's not scrawny!" Ginny shouted. Harry blushed and Hogwarts kids laughed while Smeltings snickered. "Make him take off his shirt if you don't believe me!"

"Gin!" Harry said glaring over at her. She laughed and pirouetted away. "Oi don't you twirl away from me Ginvera!" He shouted as he fought back a smile.

"Not a bad idea you lot fitness inspection. Shirts off. Except you young lady."

"Well duh." Demelza said rolling her eyes. Harry pulled off his shirt and stood in line next to Ron and a young Ravenclaw 3rd year Harry didn't know. After doing a series of push ups, curl ups and stretches, Coach made each one of them spin slowly in place so he can observe any weakness in their bodies. When it was Harry's turn he stepped forward and turned. Everyone gasped. And Harry sighed. 'Well couldn't hide it forever."

"Harry mate…Your back there's a big scar running from your right shoulder to your left hip." Ron said.

"Yea I got it this summer from the attack."

"You better not let Ginny—."

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER YOU HID THAT FROM ME?! YOU'RE SO GETTING IT LATER!" Ginny shouted. And Harry visibly cowered rubbing his neck absently. He turned to glare at Coach.

"If I get it later it's your fault." Harry said. "Now she's gonna tell your Mum Ron. And your Mum is gonna tell Fleur and they're gonna fawn over me and I'm gonna be in misery. I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Shouldn't have hid it mate." Ron said laughing at Harry's misfortune. Harry punched him in the arm playfully

"Shut up _Ronald_." Harry teased. Harry got a punch in the arm in return.

"So, dodge ball today. My boys versus you lot." Coach said.

"Excellent beating on Potty for a grade." Piers said.

'B-but there are 6 of us and 11 of you." The younger Ravenclaw stuttered.

"So? Cant handle it?" Paul shoved the kid into the dirt and the coach "turned around" and didn't see a thing. Harry pushed Paul and stood in front of the boy while Ron yanked him up by the scruff of his shirt dusted him off.

"If…" Harry turned to the boy and asked him his name.

"R-randy Mcsnitoff Mr. Potter sir." He said nervously.

"It's just Harry. Yea as I was saying if Randy doesn't want to play he doesn't have to. Beside we're more then a match for you anyway on our own." Harry said turning to talk with Neville, Ron, Colin and Demelza.

"We can handle this no problem I know we can." Harry smiled clapping Neville and Colin on the shoulders. "Follow Ron and Dem's lead alright?"

"Right Harry." They said.

"Gryffindor!" Harry shouted.

"Fight fight Gryffindor!" They shouted. Coach had the balls lined up half way between Hogwarts side and Smeltings side. Coach blew his whistle and Harry yelled Defense maneuver S3!" Dem grabbed Colin and they dived away from the balls thrown by Piers, Paul and A boy named Greg. Ron pulled Neville down and Harry caught a ball thrown straight at him by Dudley.

"Go!" Harry said throwing the ball hitting Paul square in the face, he heard a whoop of approval from Ginny and saw briefly that the dance class stopped to watch. Dem threw a ball at another boy and hit him in the shin and took out one more guy before she got taken out. She swore angrily and moved to stand next to Ginny. Colin took out two guys of his own before following Demelza, sporting a bloody nose. Ron took out three bye scooping up two balls and throwing them at two twins that reminded Harry of Crabbe and Goyle slightly, and hitting another boy in the knee with a ball he scooped up. He got hit in the back by Dudley. Neville took a ball for Harry and limped over to Ron who set him on the floor and examined his ankle. Harry was alone with 3 guys left Harry dodged and rolled throwing balls and finally it was him and Dudley and each of them had a ball in their hands.

"Ready to loose Potter?"

"Never in my life." Dudley threw the ball at him but Harry turned to the left and threw his ball back hitting Dudley in the face and dodged the ball Dudley threw.

"Yea Harry!" Everyone cheered clapping him on the shoulder. Luna and Demelza kissed his cheeks while Ginny landed on square on his lips (all at the same time mind you Harry thought that they planned it).

"Well lets go Ron we have Chemistry next with Mione and I still have to walk Ginny to Math."

_Hey guys sorry I havent been updating. Yes I know I know I'm a horrible evil author but I have an excuse...again. My Aunt/Cousin (please don't ask me to explain my family tree I don't have enough time) She gave birth to her baby a month early so I've been helping out. His name is Ramsy and he's happy and healthy for those of you who care. Anyway please rate and review._


	15. Chapter 15

_I am not JK Rowling and these characters are not my own (except the ones that aren't in the book at all) the songs I use in any of the chapters belong to their artists/bands and I am not copyrighting anything…..enjoy =)_

It was the day Penny was supposed to visit and Harry was sitting in English Literature class with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Paul, Piers Malfoy and Blaise among other students. Harry sighed.

"Well Mr. Potter would you like to read?" Harry snapped back into reality with Mistress Paulette looking at him with a playful twinkle in here eye. Harry moved to the front of the room and began to read aloud.

"Remember; imagine you are the character Mr. Potter."

_"__He jests at scars that never felt a wound.  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!  
_

Mistress Paulette read Juliet's lines back to Harry_ "Ay me!"  
_

"_She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

Everyone clapped and Harry bowed his head. He then felt himself being tackled to the floor

"Uncle Harry!" Penny squealed climbingon him and smothering him in her tiny arms.

"Own peek-a-boo…" Harry said rubbing his head. She started kissing his face repeatedly making everyone laugh. "Ha-ha ok ok you missed me." Harry sat up and pulled Penny to his chest and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too." The girls awed while Harry heard a few gags from the guys. "Wait a minute Penny where is Auntie Tonks?"

"Oi Little Red…" Tonks came running in her 5 ½ month pregnant belly sticking out considerable. She was breathing heavily and sinking against the door frame. Ron rushed over and eased her into a chair that he shoved a kid out of.

"Pregnant woman make room."

"Penny you're supposed to wait for Auntie Tonks."

"Ya shorty." Charlie appeared near the door leaning against it. His red hair disheveled and his shirt un buttoned to show his abs. The girls giggled while Ron rolled his eyes and punched his brother in the arm. Charlie punched back.

"You ok there Charlie?" Ginny giggled.

"Fabulous Fireball. Uh, Mum kinda caught me in a situation with one of Fleur's friends." Charlie winked.

"You sex addict, settle down already." Ron snorted.

"No I'm untamable."

"You need something Charlie?" Harry said covering Penny's ears.

"Mum says to eat and stay healthy and no fooling around." Charlie pulled Tonks up and steadied her. "We have to go we have to help with the wedding. Of course we have to put up a barrier to keep the paparazzi out."

"Of course…" Harry muttered. "See you later Charlie."

"Mr. Potter just who is this charming little lady?"

"Penny Evans-Potter, my niece. Her mother died in a--- raid and I adopted her."

"Another Mudblood? What is this world coming to?" Malfoy snickered. Ron growled and Hermione turned around in her seat to glare at Malfoy.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy or I'll watch it for you." Everyone was shocked to hear a little laugh coming from the front of the room.

'Half blood actually. Mummy was a witch while Daddy was a Muggle."

"Who was the sorry excuse for a witch that married a Mudblood? And an Evans no less?"

"Pen...you don't have to answer that."

"No Uncle Harry its ok." She looked at Malfoy smugly. "Besides cousin Draco should be introduced to me."

"WHAT?!?!" Harry and Draco yelled. Everyone in the room who knew anything about Harry and Draco's lives were silent and mouths gaping at the little girl.

"Penny…there must me a mistake I can't be related to Malfoy."

"No way I'm related to _Saint Potter."_ Malfoy said with disgust.

"No it's true, Mummy's name was Libra Malfoy, Lucius' Malfoys little sister. She married Greg Evans. Who was Lily Evans cousin from her fathers side. He ran away with Libra and got married and had me."

"Why would a Malfoy marry a muggle?"

"Mummy hated the Malfoy way. She was supposed to be offered to Voldemort (shudders around the room) as uh…um a mistress whatever that is."

Harry shuddered "Well good thing she ran away, or else I wouldn't have the cutest little girl to do this to!" Harry picked her up and ran to Mistress Paulette's desk and placed her on the chair. "You sit here."

"Yes good idea Potter, and since you and Mr. Malfoy raised your voices in my classroom you can act out a scene with Paris and Romeo."

"But Mistress Paulette…"

"No buts get up here. You too Mr. Malfoy." The boys glared daggers at each other as they stood face to face acting out the scene with meter sticks as swords. Harry as Romeo while Draco played Paris

_Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death,  
Gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth,  
Thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open,  
And, in despite, I'll cram thee with more food!_

PARIS

This is that banish'd haughty Montague,  
That murder'd my love's cousin, with which grief,  
It is supposed, the fair creature died;  
And here is come to do some villanous shame  
To the dead bodies: I will apprehend him.

Comes forward  
Stop thy unhallow'd toil, vile Montague!  
Can vengeance be pursued further than death?  
Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee:  
Obey, and go with me; for thou must die.

ROMEO

I must indeed; and therefore came I hither.  
Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man;  
Fly hence, and leave me: think upon these gone;  
Let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth,  
Put not another sin upon my head,  
By urging me to fury: O, be gone!  
By heaven, I love thee better than myself;  
For I come hither arm'd against myself:  
Stay not, be gone; live, and hereafter say,  
A madman's mercy bade thee run away.

PARIS

I do defy thy conjurations,  
And apprehend thee for a felon here.

ROMEO

Wilt thou provoke me? then have at thee, boy!

Everyone clapped and the two bowed. Malfoy pushed past Harry roughly to get back to his seat. The bell rung and Harry picked up Penny and held Ginny's hand as they walked to the cafeteria. Harry sat Penny in his lap and cut her food for her grabbing bits and pieces of things from the table. All the girls around him giggled and pointed at how fatherly Harry was being to the little six year old. Ginny laughed and kissed Harry's cheek before putting a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"You need to eat too." Harry grinned and fed her a piece of biscuit.

"She's really cute." A girl leaned over and motioned to Penny.

"What do you say Pen?"

"Thank you." She flashed the girl a hypnotizing grin. And the girl went into a fit of awws

"Oh bloody hell. You taught her that smile!"

"What ever do you mean?" Harry and Penny turned to Ginny and flashed her twin grins.

"No! The insanity!" Ginny said covering her eyes. Harry took her chin in his hand and brought her in for a soft slow kiss.

"I love you."

"Uncle Harry I want pie!" Penny squealed from in-between them. "What?" she asked when everyone around them started laughing.

"Nothing Peak-a-boo. Here's your pie." Harry chuckled and cut up a slice into manageable bites.

An hour later Harry said good bye to Penny who was being picked up by Remus. Harry went up to his dorm, which was empty and climbed into the shower, letting the warm water run over his muscles. Groaning in relief as the soreness washed away with the water. Fifteen minutes later Harry shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was drying his hair when a small pair of hands went around his waist and began to move up and down his chest massaging it gently. He felt a small body press against his back and he arched his neck back moaning softly

"Ginny…"

"Harry I'm scared. He knows about us…you and me…How can you fight a battle when you're distracted by me? What if I get you killed?" Her voice cracked at that last part. Harry moved her so she was lying on the bed. He gripped her hands in his and began kissing her roughly. She responded eagerly, their tongues wrestling for dominance. She grinded her hips against Harry's and he moaned into her mouth and began attacking her neck planting kisses and nibbles up and down her neck. He moved to her chest, sliding the black lacey bra off and sucking and kissing her right breast. Ginny threw her head back in a soft moan

"Ah..Harry."

"Don't you ever worry about what's going to happen between me and Tom. I'd never let him harm you. You know that. You are my power he knows not Ginny how many times do I have to tell you?" Harry went back to kissing her breasts her hands running through his hair and then of course Harry knew something would interrupt them.

"Oooh Potters getting frisky." Harry's head shot up while Ginny fixed her lingerie and night gown. Harry noticed she wasn't really covered that well and glared daggers at the boys for looking at her. "Oh don't stop on our account."

"Go to hell." Harry growled pulling out a t-shirt that reached Ginny's knees. "Here wear this. Let me get dressed and I'll walk you to your room."

" I don't think that's such a good idea Harry. Ron went in after I left." Harry smirked and chuckled. "I'll go to Demelza's room." She kissed Harry softly on the lips "Night love."

"Night Snitch…" Harry smiled. As Ginny closed the door Harry ran his fingers threw his hair and groaned. "I need another bloody shower…"

"Need to relax after your little episode Potter?" one of the boys snickered.

"You watch it or I—" Harry heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Harry was hit in the chest by a small body. Ginny was crying in his arms.

"Gin what…"

"Remus and Penny……."

"Crap!" Harry dressed quickly and ran across the hall to Colin's room banging on the door.

"Harry…What's up mate?" He handed Ginny to Colin.

"Look after her!" Harry ran to McGonagall's office pushing past people without a single word.

"Potter, the fire is ready just say St. Mungos." McGonagall said sadly.

"ST. MUNGOS!" Harry roared as he ran in the green flames engulfing him.

"I need to see Penny Evans-Potter and Remus Lupin. Right now." Harry said to a flustered woman at the front desk.

"Um…its family only…" Harry pounded his fist on the desk and roared at her.

"I AM FAMILY DAMN IT! PENNY EVANS-_POTTER_ MY NEICE NOW LET ME THROUGH!" Harry pushed past people and ran just as the nurse muttered the room number. Harry busted through the door and saw Penny crying on her bed with Umbridge, Scigemor and Percy surrounding her. Remus was laying unconscious on a bed near Penny's and was breathing readily.

"Pen…" Harry rushed to her and engulfed her into his arms. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?

"M-my arm h-hurts." She hiccupped holding her arm out to Harry. He noticed a bruise the shape of a hand and growled, whoever did this to her was going to pay. Harry held his arm over her bruise and a blue light emitted from his hand, healing the bruise.

"Mr. Potter how did you do that?" Umbridge asked bewildered.

"None of your bloody business. Now may I ask why you delayed my niece's medical treatment and harassing her!" Harry roared, standing to his full height to face them. Harry saw a nurse bustle in and checked Remus' vitals. "H-how is he?" Harry asked in a smaller voice. The old nurse turned to him and smiled.

"He should be fine dear. Just a cruciatus curse and a nasty blasting hex. Nothing to worry about." She sat Harry in a chair to keep him from falling, his knees had begun to give way, and conjured him a glass of water. "Does this man have any medical problems I should know about?"

"This man is a werewolf, it is unsafe to keep him here." Umbridge huffed.

"Shut up. Remus is a werewolf but the full moon was 2 days ago he's fine now. And he couldn't hurt a fly in werewolf form."

"Maybe you can clarify a visitor for us? A lady who goes by the name of Tonks?"

"His wife. Let her in she would want to see him."

"D-Dora…" Remus groaned from his bed his eyes shooting open and he sat up suddenly. "Penny!"

"Remus!" Harry said gripping the older mans shoulders. "You're ok. Penny is ok." Harry held the mans hand in his own holding them both to his forehead and he bowed his head in remorse. "Remus I'm…"

"None of this was your fault Harry. How could you possibly protect Penny and me if we left?" Remus patted Harry's head. Tonks ran into the room and threw herself at Remus. "Easy Dora the baby remember?" he chuckled and kissed the top of her purple hair. "I'm fine."

"You bloody better be!" she sniffled. Harry smiled and pulled the curtains closed behind him giving them some privacy. Harry picked up Penny and held her to his chest.

"You're staying with me for a while." Harry turned to face the three ministry officials. "Is there anything you want?"

"Yes Mr. Potter we just wanted to take your niece in for questioning." The Minister said.

"Like bloody hell you will." Harry growled.

"I think we should detain Mr. Potter." Percy sniffed.

"Perce grow some brain cells would you. I highly doubt that your mother or Ginny would appreciate you delaying my wedding any further. Plus I don't think you would be too happy if Ginny blamed you for me leaving her at the alter."

"W-what!?" Percy shouted.

"Your sister is going to be my wife in 5 days time." Harry said calmly as Penny giggled.

"B-but she's 16!"

"I'm surprised you remember how old she is! Yes Bill, Fleur, Ginny and I are sharing a wedding in 5 days."

"Bill too…"

"Aye, looks like you've missed out on a lot Perce." Harry walked out of the room and too the floo network area. "McGonagall's office Smeltings" Harry shouted.

"Ah Mr. Potter I take it Remus and Miss. Evans are ok then?" She smiled at Harry from behind her desk.

"Yes." Harry smiled at his old head of house.

"Well I'll have Dobby collect things for her and send them up before you all wake up."

"Thank you." Harry said as McGonagall conjured a night gown for Penny.

"Take care of her Potter."

"Don't worry ma'am I will." Harry walked back to the common room to find Ginny, Ron and Hermione waiting by the fire place. Ginny sprang up and held Penny tightly in her arms. "She's sleeping with me tonight." Harry said kissing Ginny and hugging his friends. "Don't worry Remus is fine. Penny just had a bruise." Harry picked up Penny as she yawned. "Time for bed its 1 am." Harry dressed in sweat pants while Penny slipped on her night gown.

"Good night Uncle Harry." She whispered snuggling into Harry's chest.

"Good night love." Harry said as he drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke up to a flash and some snickers. He opened his eyes to see Piers, Paul and his other room mates(minus Neville) standing around his bed holding cameras.

"Ha. Very funny." Harry sat up and gathered Penny into his arms and shook her slightly. "Come on Pen time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." She mumbled swatting at Harry's chest. Harry grunted as one of her fists hit him in the abs reasonably hard.

"Come on love time for breakfast and Auntie Ginny wants to see you." She stretched and grumbled moving to the bathroom to pee and wash her face. Harry gave her a set of clothes and she changed in the bathroom while Harry pulled on his school uniform. Harry set to work brushing her hair when Ginny ran in and engulfed Penny in a hug.

"Oh Pen!" She said snuggling her tightly.

"Relax love let her breath. Can you do her hair I'm sad to say that I can't braid little girls hair." Ginny set to work putting Penny's hair in a braid when the guys came in with towels wrapped around their bodies and whipping each other with their face towels. Ginny quickly covered Penny's eyes.

"You lot have some decency!" Ginny said.

"You and Potty didn't have any last night." Paul retorted. Harry blushed but Ginny seemed un phased.

"At least he can get some." The boys "ooed" and laughed at Paul who was gawking at the smaller girl.

"You and Pen go down stairs love I have to send a letter with Hedwig. Harry took out his owl whistle and blew it to call for her. Penny and Ginny left talking about Ginny's wedding dress as Harry walked over to the window.

"Who's Hedwig?" Piers asked "Oi Potter, I'm talking to you." Harry stretched out his arm and Hedwig landed on it hooting affectionately at him. "An owl? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Hey old girl?" Harry ignored the guys and stroked Hedwig's feathers with the back of his fingers. "Want to deliver a letter for me? Take this to Fred and George, their eyes only alright?" Hedwig nipped at his fingers affectionately and flew off. Harry ran downstairs to meet the girls and headed off to gym.

"Harry what are we going to so with Penny during class?" Ginny asked.

"I can take her to my class with me." Hermione said smiling at Penny.

"I want to stay with Uncle Harry, I don't want those bad men to hurt you too Aunt Mione."

"She'll stay with me for now until we figure something else out." Harry soothed his friend. Harry, Ron, Colin and Neville changed and were talking about a bachelor party when Harry saw Penny dancing for the girls in the dance class as they all surrounded her. She pirouetted and turned to face Harry.

"Uncle Harry!" She giggled as he scooped her up and attacked her face with kisses. "Uncle Harhar stop!" She laughed pushing at Harry's face with her tiny hands

"Yea Uncle Harhar get to class." Coach growled from behind him.

"You forgot to say please." Harry smirked setting Penny down and nudging her back to Ginny.

"That's 50 laps for your cheek Potter, get started." Harry groaned and began jogging around the gym. 20 minutes later Harry collapsed at the finish line.

"On the high bars Potter lets go." Coach mumbled something about the country making him teach a sissy sport. Harry chalked up his hands and got ready to go when Ginny called out to him.

"Harry stop your tired…" Penny was right next to him nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm fine." Harry brushed her off and began to do a series of flips and turns on the high bar when a sharp pain erupted from his scar. Harry saw a house on fire. Mrs. Longbottom laying on the floor her body a few yards from the fire. Death Eaters cackling and disappearing into the night.

"_This is what will happen to your friends Harry."_

Harry screamed and writhed on the floor his hand scratching at his scar.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. Kneeling next to him. Frantically trying to help him.

"Mrs. Longbottom…Fire…hurry….Voldemort." Harry stood up shakily.

"Gran?" Neville whispered horrified. Harry ran to the locker room and sent a Patronous to McGonagall and then he knew no more.

_Ok so I made this longer then usual cause IM DONE WITH SCHOOL! BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. I'm now a senior what what! 2010 is tic tic tic tic BOM dynamite! Rate and review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I am not JK Rowling and these characters are not my own (except the ones that aren't in the book at all) the songs I use in any of the chapters belong to their artists/bands and I am not copyrighting anything…..enjoy =)_

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar room. He felt pressure on his legs and sat up to see Ginny and Penny sleeping in chairs leaning on his legs. Harry made a move to get out of bed when a pair of arms pushed him back on to the pillow. He whipped his head the other way to see Madame Promfrey smiling down at him.

"You sure know how to cut it close Mr. Potter, your bachelor party is in tomorrow."

"Madame Promfrey…" Harry croaked his voice hoarse from lack of use. "Mrs. Longbottom is ok?"

"Yes dear, she woke up yesterday and is in the common room with Neville and your friends."

"Harry…" Ginny woke up and pulled Harry into a fierce hug. "Thank God…"

"Shhh. I'm fine…" Harry held her kissing her head softly. He sat up and swung his legs over the side standing up, he wobbled slightly but he steadied himself. "I think I'm fine right now Madame Promfrey, but I'd like to discuss these new powers I'm experiencing later on after my wedding."

"Of course dear, you and Miss. Weasley do enjoy yourselves." She winked causing Harry to blush slightly. He knelt down to carry Penny and he and Ginny walked to the common room.

Once he entered people surrounded him asking him if he was alright or if he was just plain mental. Harry waved them off and sat with Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Mrs. Longbottom. Who were chatting away about the articles Rita published about them in the summer.

"Oh hello Harry dear how are you feeling?" Mrs. Longbottom asked kindly.  
"Mrs. Longbottom I'm so sorry about what happened…They thought that if you were killed Neville will betray information about me to them. I would understand if you were angry with me." Harry said sitting down in a vacant seat across the old woman.

"Oh pish posh! Do you think I would tell my grandson not to hangout with a fantastic man like you? You my dear boy saved my life and don't you dare apologize for that! But I do have one small favor my dear."

"Anything ." Harry started to smile at the old woman.

"I get to dance with you at your wedding." Everyone laughed and Harry hugged Mrs. Longbottom.

"Of course Ma'am"

"Call me Augusta; a man who saved my life has no need for such formalities."

"Augusta." Harry grinned. They all began talking about the wedding and other merry things. Penny woke up and instantly loved the old woman and began telling her stories about her adventures with Charlie and Bill. Soon Mrs. Longbottom bade them farewell and Mrs. Weasley showed up to take Penny home with her.

"Send a patrnous when you get in Mrs. Weasley only we'd be able to see it." Harry said handing her Penny's things.

"Yes dear don't worry about Penny and Me. We'll be flooing from Minerva's office."

The night was peaceful for Harry and Neville as they talked about the war. Harry was sitting on Neville's bed with him talking in hushed whispers since the Muggle boys were talking loudly about football teams and boxing.

"It's really going on out there huh Harry?"

"Yea mate…it really is…"

"Your going to beat him I know you will I have faith in you. I mean you taught me how to disarm someone surely defeating V-voldemort won't be too much trouble eh mate?" Harry laughed at Neville's joke and nodded seriously.

"We'll see Nev…"

It was the afternoon and there were no classes today. Harry and Ginny were strolling around in the gardens; holding hands and just being together. Harry was to be dragged off by the Weasley boys for his bachelor party soon and he wanted to spend every moment with her.

"Harry, we're getting married tomorrow…"

"I know love…I finally get to share my life with you." Harry cupped her cheek in his hand and brought her face closer to his, he kissed her softly keeping the small loving action innocent. Ginny put her hand on his and kissed back. Hedwig decided to fly over at that time and stuck her leg out to Harry. "Hey old girl you got a letter for me?" Harry pulled off the parchment and opened it all it said was 'It's all set up. Love Gred and Forge.' Harry chuckled.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Something from Fred and George about the wedding."

"Shouldn't I know what it is then?" She asked reaching up to pet Hedwig before she flew off.

"No I don't know what your dress looks like."

"Touché, you also don't know what I'm wearing under it…" Ginny said pulling him into a deep kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closely as if they're bodies can melt together.

"Well look boys, Potters getting some." Malfoy laughed. His cronies laughed as if on command Balise and Nott were smirking and leaning on Malfoys shoulders while Crabbe and Goyle were standing in the back like security guards.

"What do you want?" Harry growled stepping forward. Ginny held his arm back and tightened her grip.

"Harry ignore them. Your party is in an hour and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Please." She said tugging on him more.

"Alright alright…." Harry submitted.

"The Dark Lord is going to win Potter; And Little Weaslette here is going to a play thing for the rest of us." Nott sneered. Harry tore his self from Ginny and punched Nott in the face.

"Leave us alone!" Harry roared. An electric blue spark surrounded Harry and his hair stood on end. The Slytherins backed off and went off muttering something that sounded distinctly like 'freak'. Harry clenched his fists together then felt a small body hugging his and relaxed.

"Come on love. Your party is soon and who knows what my brothers are going to do with you?" Ginny smiled. "And besides…" Ginny kissed Harry softly and whispered in his ear. "I want to play with you a little first." Ginny then led a grinning Harry into the common room.

Harry was in a full blown snogging session with Ginny when he was torn away by 5 red headed men.

"Oi I was doing something!" Harry said swatting at the twins.

"Yea yea you have plenty of time for that later. Bachelor party at the Leakey Cauldron. Oi Nev! Hurry up!" Fred shouted and clapped Harry on the back. "Leaving the realm of the single men forever eh?"

"Yea and not a moment too soon." Harry grinned at Ginny who was arguing with Charlie.

"Really now have I ever interrupted your snogging sessions Charlie?"

"No Fireball but I have a right to." Charlie dodged Ginny's fists that was aimed at his stomach.

"Don't worry Gin I was in the same boat as you and Harry when they apperated me here. Only I wasn't really wearing much clothing…"

"Lalala too much information Bill!" Ginny squealed with her hands over her ears. Harry grabbed her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I don't want to leave you…" Harry whispered into her ear stroking her face with the back of his hand.

"I know love. I don't want you to go either, but it's not fair if I deny you a chance to bond with your brothers." She smiled kissing his scar.

"Brothers?" Harry turned to the Weasleys and Nev who was talking to Charlie about Norberta. "Yea…They're my brothers huh? Alright love." Harry kissed her one more time. "Make sure your Mum doesn't stress too much alright?"

"Alright." She chuckled.

"I've got to change first guys Ron come upstairs with me. You too Nev." Harry hurried upstairs with Ron and Neville in tow. Harry tore off his shirt and began digging for casual dress up clothes when the other guys walked in.

"Where are you lot headed?" Paul asked.

"Bachelor party for Harry and my brother Bill. Ron said throwing Harry some pants. "Ah poor Potter, has no idea what he's getting into marrying our little Gin." Harry threw his dirty shirt at Ron.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into I had a red haired mother remember? From what I've heard about her, Gin doesn't hold a candle to her temper."

"Oh so that's where you get it from mate."

"Shut it Weasley." Harry chuckled trying to fix his hair. "Bugger and I had to inherit the hair from Da." Harry smiled. "Ah well. I think we're ready to go. Oh wait…" Harry went to the window and whistled for Hedwig. She landed on his shoulder and rubbed her face on Harry's cheek. "Hey girl, you need to go to the Burrow for the wedding alright? Mrs. Weasley will take care of you until I'm back from my honey moon and she'll send you back the day I'm supposed to show up." Hedwig hooted and took off. Harry smiled and grabbed his cloak.

They all apperated to the Leakey Cauldron which was lively with activity as usual. Fred ordered a round of drinks rather loudly declaring that there was a double Bachelor party. Everyone in the pub cheered and peered over to see who the bachelors were and Harry ducked his head.

"Fred! Do you want me to die from embarrassment would you lower your voice!"

"By Joe, it's Harry Potter!" Tom yelled as he put the drinks in front of him. "Don't you tell me you're the one getting married?"

"Uh…" Harry blushed as the whole bar fell silent. "Y-yes I am."

"Free drinks for everyone and a toast! To Mr. Potter may he and his bride enjoy a carefree life." Harry snorted. "Of course after Mr. Potter destroys You-know-who." Harry chugged the shot of fire whiskey and choked.

"I-it burns…" he teared as Charlie thumped his back.

"Not used to this stuff eh Potter? So who's the lucky bride?"

"Ginny Weasley." Harry said after he drank a glass of water. Everyone in the pub laughed. "What's so funny?" Harry frowned.

"Always knew Potter's married red heads. Guess even without his father telling him that he figured it out on his own!" one lady said rather loudly. Harry smiled as a blush crept on his face.

"Yea…figured it out on my own." Harry pulled out a picture of Ginny. The picture was reaching out to him and winking beckoning him closer with her finger then blowing him a kiss.

"Ah is this how the young lass looks like now? I haven't seen her since she was 13." Tom asked pointing to the picture.

"Yea…That's my Gin." Harry said kissing the picture making all the witches aww.

"Oi Potter you're supposed to enjoy your last night as a bachelor not sitting around like a lost puppy pining for your girl!" One large man laughed clapping him so hard on the back he almost fell off his stool.

"I never liked being a single person alone on my own sir." Harry smiled.

"None of this sir nonsense its Ivan Requestic to you boy."

"Then its Harry to you. And you have to understand that I've been on my own for years. I want to be able to share my life with the most amazing woman in the world. Ginny Weasley makes my world complete and with her love I'll beat the man that took away my chance at a normal life." Harry clutched the cup in his hand.

"That's the sprit Harry!" Nev cheered downing another shot of Fire whiskey. Harry laughed and began singing and enjoying himself all the while thinking of his one true love.

Meanwhile back at Smeltings Ginny was reading a book when she was tackled by a mass of brown and blonde hair.

"Luna, Fleur, and Mione what the bugger is going on!" Ginny said as they dragged her up to Harry's dorm room.

"We're having a bachlerotte party for you. It's upstairs in Harry's room." Hermione said.

"That bugger he set this up didn't he!" Ginny said as she was pulled into the room where 4 rowdy boys were playing cards as Demelza and a few other girls were nagging them to get out.

"Didn't Harry tell you lot he booked the room for a few hours?" Demelza said kicking the back of Piers chair.

"Like we listen to Potter."

"Oh? You do not listen to 'Arry?" Fleur said coming into the room with her arms crossed over her chest. "These iz my party too you know. And I theenk you should get out right now." Fleur said her eyes flashing red. That got all the boys to run out muttering wildly about the angry veela.

"So lets get this started!" Demelza said clapping her hands. The girls put tiaras on Fleur and Ginny and they all sat in a circle, talking about their lives.

"Bloody Hell I cant believe you're getting married Gin!" Demelza grinned.

"Yea." Ginny sighed dreamily. "I can't believe it."

"Do you think Mr. Potter has a big enough wand?" Luna asked causing Ginny to spit out her Butterbeer.

"Well most likely. I mean its Harry. He never does anything half ass does he?" Katie Bell laughed. Angelina and Alicia nodded(they dropped by on the twins orders).

"Except his homework." Hermione muttered. Causing all the girls to giggle.

"Cap should be fine in the bed department." Demelza said smirking at Ginny. "I'm worried about Ginners here. Can she handle his broom stick?"

"What makes you think I can't?" Ginny winked at them all. And the night preceded that way until they all apperated to the Burrow.

Harry was woken up by a mass of pillows hitting him all over. He sat up and saw the Weasley brothers, Mr. Weasley and Remus standing over him. He was about to tell them off when he saw them all in dress robes and remembered.

"I'm getting married today" Harry said as a grin crept on his face.

"Yes son you are." Mr. Weasley smiled back at him. "Come on lets get you dressed Molly brought you breakfast its over here." He pointed to the sandwich and juice on the night stand. Harry wolfed it down and eagerly dressed himself in his robes with a little help from Remus.

"James would be so proud of you now Harry…" Remus grinned, his eyes watering a little bit. "Lily too."

"I just wish they were here…" Harry whispered so only Remus heard him.

"I do too cub. Believe me." Harry nodded and looked at Bill who was dressed in black and white robes like his own.

"You ready Bill?" Harry held his hand out to his oldest future brother in law.

"Yea Harry." Bill shook his hand tightly. "Let's go get married little brother.

Meanwhile Ginny was being decorated by one of Fleurs cousins. Her hair was simple and down with a tiny poof at the top of her head to give it a simple design. She felt Fleur's cousin swipe the last bit of eye shadow on her eyes and looked into the mirror.

"You look magnifiquie!" the girl squealed.

"Thank you Marie it's amazing." Ginny smiled.

"Oh but of course!" Marie grinned before walking over to her cousin and doing her make up. Ginny slipped her dress on and twirled around the room in front of Hermione and Luna. Gabriella was going to be Fleurs maid of honor while Hermione was hers, Luna would be bridesmaids for them both. Hermione would be wearing a red tube top dress, Gabriella a gold one and Luna a dark burnt orange one. The boquets would have tiger lilies and white roses. Ginny twirled around until she heard a knock at he door.

"Come in if it's anyone but Harry!" Ginny called out. Mrs. Weasley came in followed by Mrs. Dealcour, Auntie Muriel and Tonks who was showing considerably now and holding a tiny box.

"Oh look at my little bride." Mrs. Weasley teared up hugging her daughter.

"Mum!" Ginny laughed hugging her mother back tightly.

"I still think your too young to be getting married Ginvera. And to a Potter no doubt. You do know that those men have a nasty habit of getting into trouble."

"Enough Auntie Muriel. If you don't remember this Potter saved Me, Dad and Ron from death along with facing Voldemort a few times along the way. I will not have you talking about my husband like that." Ginny said to her aunt coolly.

"Gin I have something for you." Tonks handed her the box and motioned for her to open it. Inside was a tiara Ginny knew all to well. She saw it in Harry's photo album on Mrs. Potters head on her wedding day.

"Oh Tonks…" Ginny held back her tears. She traced the tiny tiara with her fingers. It was gold adorned with little sapphires and diamonds and it shone brightly as if it was brand new.

"All the women married into the Potter family for as long as anyone can remember. She would want you to wear it." Tonks said placing it in her hair gently.

"It's perfect." Ginny whispered pointing her wand at her dress and switching it with what she was wearing.

"Oh Gin you look wonderful." Hermione said hugging her best friend.

"Thank you Hermione." Ginny smiled at Fleur who had Auntie Muriel grudgingly put the goblin made tiara on her head and changing into her dress.

"Let's go get married Fleur." Ginny smiled as the tiara twinkled in the light.

_Well this is mostly fluff but I promise its going to get epic soon. Enjoy rate and review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I am not JK Rowling and these characters are not my own (except the ones that aren't in the book at all) the songs I use in any of the chapters belong to their artists/bands and I am not copyrighting anything…..enjoy =)_

Harry was at the alter calmly waiting for his bride while Bill was pacing in front of the alter, while Charlie was trying to calm him down without cracking up. Ron looked over at Harry incredulously and Harry smirked.

"What do you want me to have Bills reaction? You'd think a curse breaker would have more nerve then this." He said the last part a little louder earning a rude gesture from Bill that his father chastised him for half heartily.

"You're not nervous at all?" Ron grinned at his best friend.

"I just want to spend my life with her Ron…Even if it might end tomorrow or the next day. I just want people to know her as my wife for even a little while." Harry said looking toward the sunroom the girls were in waiting to enter the outdoor chapel. Ron clapped him on the shoulder and looked at him seriously.

"You'll get through this mate. You'll beat Voldemort and we're going to help you." Harry grinned and hugged his friend tightly.

"Your dad was right, It was a lucky day that you sat next to me on the train, but not for the reason he's thinking." Harry heard a small irritating cough behind him and he whipped around only to be face to face with Umbridge.

"I'm here to oversee the union." She giggled.

"No you're not!" Harry growled the area around him sparking electric blue causing a few of the guests to whisper and back away apprehensively.

"It is an honor to have someone of my high standing—"

"Get out of here I won't have you marry us." Bill nodded in agreement and stood next to Harry with Charlie putting a hand on his elder brother's shoulder and Ron standing next to Harry on his other side.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes. I don't want this _toad _marrying Bill and I to the girls."

"Well I have a lesson for you Potter." Harry and Ron playfully groaned and conjured parchment and quills to take notes which caused the guests to laugh. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts has the ability to over see unions in cases where a suitable minister can not be found. And since you find this one unfitting you can call on the Headmaster. Now pop quiz who is the Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry and Ron did a imitation of Hermione and jumped up and down with their arm raised. "Yes Mr. Weasley?"

"You?" Bill, Charlie and Harry were grinning at their old Transfiguration teacher.

"Correct Weasley. You heard them Dolores your services are not required."

"The Minister will hear about this!"

"Oh by all means bring him tonight to the reception I would like a few words with the old cogger." Harry grinned motioning for the guards to escort her away.

"Are we ready to start?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry with a smile.

"Yea Mr. Weasley we're ready." Harry grinned back at the elder man and stood next to Ron, Bill and Charlie. The wedding march started and Luna came out escorted by Neville who was beaming he winked at Harry as soon as he reached the end of the aisle and stood on the other side of Ron. Gabriella walked down the aisle next and Charlie walked down the stairs to meet her and stood her next to Luna. Hermione came next and Ron didn't even wait until she reached the end of the aisle he met her half way and kissed her leading her down the rest of the way. Harry grinned at his best friends antics and winked at Ron and Hermione when they caught his eye.

Fleur came down next and in Harry's opinion she looked stunning. Bill grinned and all trace of him being attacked by a werewolf vanished. Harry smiled and knew that his gift to Bill will make the look stay permanent. Harry looked up to see Ginny walking down the aisle on her fathers arm, his breath caught in his throat he never saw such a beautiful woman. He looked her up and down and bit back tears when he saw his mothers tiara adorned on his loves head. He took her from Mr. Weasley after hugging the man he felt was like a father to him and held Ginny's hand to his face and kissed it.

"You ready?"

"I have been since I was 11 Harry." She grinned leading him to the alter.

"We gather here both with our magic and our feelings to over see the union of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour and the union of Harry Potter and Ginvera Weasley. Anyone who has anything against either union speak now or forever hold your peace." A small pause and no one said a thing. "Now I shall begin with the eldest couple. Mr. Weasley do you promise to protect your wife, provide for her and be by her side as her equal for as long as you both shall live?

"I do with all my heart." Bill held her hand and placed a small platinum band on her ring finger.

"Miss. Delacour do you promise to support your husband, treasure him and treat him as your equal as long as you both shall live?"

"Oui, I do." She slipped a ring on his hand and smiled at him lovingly.

"Now before I announce you I shall wed Mr. Potter and your sister." She smiled. "I shall start with Miss. Weasley. Do you promise to stand by your husband and protect him? Cherish his heart and love and swear off dark magic?"

"Of course I do." Ginny slipped the gold and ruby band on his finger and held his hand tightly.

"Mr. Potter, I made this vow especially for you so listen closely. Do you promise to live, cherish your life and time with your wife. Take care of her and provide. And do you promise to destroy Lord Voldemort (shudder throughout the crowd) and create a world safe for your wife and children?" Harry's words got caught in his throat. The old woman smiled at him and nodded. Harry slipped the ring on to her finger and kissed her hand.

"With every fiber of my being I promise to fulfill all those requirements. I absolutely do." Harry smiled.

"Very well I pronounce you all husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides boys." Harry picked up Ginny, twirled her in a circle and kissed her. Bill dipped Fleur and planted one on her as well. Everyone cheered and streamers and sparklers shot into the air and spelled out their names. Ginny looked up and grinned.

"I didn't plan that."

"Neither did Moi." Fleur grinned.

"Nor I." Bill smiled at Harry.

"Well let's just say the twins owed me one." Harry said kissing his wife again.

"The reception was in full swing when the music was cut off suddenly. Harry looked around to see The Minister, Umbridge and Percy.

"Ah you made it. I do hope you found the way alright." Harry smirked pulling Ginny to his side.

"I guess congratulations are in order." The Minister nodded at the new couples.

"Congratulations Bill…" Percy nodded at Bill.

"Say that to your little sister too." Bill clenched his jaw tightly.

"Well same to you Ginvera."

"Whatever Perce."

"Now that you're here I can lay down some rules. I do not want this woman near me unless I call for her." Harry nodded toward Umbridge. "I don't want you bugging me, my wife or her family, yes that includes Hermione Neville and Luna, about my life. You leave them alone. And I want you to stay the hell out of my way. I'll defeat him on my own I don't need your pathetic help." Everyone clapped and whistled.

"Well I never!" He roared.

"And now that the whole family is here I have a present for Bill and Fleur." Harry summoned a small gold vial and held it out to Bill. "Drip this on your face Bill." Harry said softly uncorking it.

"What is this?"

"Just do what I say Bill." Harry said urging his eldest brother in law along. Bill shrugged and dipped a few drops on his face and instantly began to wince and howl in pain. Fleur kneeled next to him and looked up at Harry.

"What did you do?!" She shrieked. Bill stopped twitching and began panting heavily. Harry just grinned and conjured a mirror. Bill looked up at Harry wildly and the whole room gasped.

"My baby boy…" Mrs. Weasley cried out in relief. Bill took the mirror and gasped then dropped it.

"My face…." Harry grinned if possible a bigger grin at his brother in law and felt his wife tackle him and kiss his face.

"Oh Harry you wonderful man you!"

"You can thank Fawkes, those were Phoenix tears." Harry smiled.

"Thank you Harry thank you!" Bill picked up Harry and hugged him tightly.

"No problem Bill." Harry said.

"Now my gift looks small." But Bill had a smile on his face that made Harry think otherwise.

"What is it?" Bill pulled out a small box and opened it. A projection of his Mother and Father fell out and smiled at him.

"Mum…Da…" Harry said stepping forward to touch them he was shocked when his mother enveloped him in a hug… an ACTUAL hug. Harry looked over at Bill.

"How…"

"Goblin magic. Griphook gave it to me and didn't explain how it works. Afraid we'd steal it. Harry turned to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know how but I remember how you smell Mum…" Harry laughed as he cried. He felt his Dad put a hand on his head and smiled. He was his father's height exactly he stared down into the same emerald green eyes he has and kissed his mothers forehead. "I'm glad you're here."

"Oh baby I wouldn't miss this." Lily said kissing her sons cheek.

"I want to introduce you to my wife. Gin come here." Ginny stepped forward and hugged Lily Potter.

"Thank you for having this wonderful man." Ginny whispered to her.

"Thank you for wearing my tiara…" Lily Potter said kissing Ginny's head.

"Looks like you figured out the Potter rule on your own son. She's a beauty. And a Weasley to boot! You picked out a good girl."

"Thanks Da. Oh I want you to meet Hermione and Ron. They're my best friends and help me with everything." Harry pulled Hermione and Ron forward and they shook they're hands.

"Harry really is making you proud." Hermione said. "Youngest seeker in a century. And the best " Defense student since Dumbledore himself.

"Bloody hell! That's wonderful son!" James Potter said jumping up and down and hugging his son.

"Thanks Da." Harry grinned.

"Prongs….Lily…." Remus stepped forward with Tonks at his heals. "Oh Prongs I'm so sorry…"

"Moony! You old dog you married Dora! And you're gonna have a cub of your own! " James said hugging Remus tightly as Lily went to hug Tonks. "Don't blame yourself Moony."

"Yea Moony It's not your fault! And by the way you're a cradle robber! You used to change her diapers Moony!" Another figure appeared out of the box with a giant grin plastered on his face. Harry cried and threw himself at him.

"S-Sirius…I'm so sorry…" Harry said hugging his godfather tightly. "I shouldn't have listened to him, I killed you Sirius."

"Now now don't you even start that Pup. You did not kill me my evil little cousin did. I would have done the same thing if I was you."

"Which says something about his character." Lily said smacking Sirius in the back of the head. Harry laughed and hugged his godfather.

"I knew you would get married to Ginny. But of course Molly didn't listen to me! I always thought that woman was off her rocker as adorable as she is." Sirius sighed affectionately.

"Sirius Orion Black! Who exactly is off her rocker?!" Molly Weasley screeched holding a wooden spoon that she conjured.

"Oh shit." Sirius ran around the dance floor avoiding Molly Weasley. Harry fell to the floor laughing at this point. He had a sudden idea.

"Bill will they show up in a picture?"

"Yea Harry."

"Colin take a few pictures for me. All of the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Luna Mrs. Longbottom the whole lot come on!" Harry gathered everyone and took a picture with them Then he left it to the people he named. Then just the Weasley's and his parents. The Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Ginny and Harry. Then the Golden Quartet and James and Lily and Sirius. Then Remus, Tonks and everyone and then just Harry and Ginny along with his parents. Last but not least Harry took a picture with his parents both alone with each of them and together.

'I finally have a picture with you guys." Harry grinned hugging them tightly. "I guess you have to go now." Harry noticed they were fading a little.

"Yes son. We love you take care of yourself and kick his fat giant snake like a—".

"James Godric Potter!" Lily chastised but Sirius finished for him

"ASS!" Sirius cackled as he faded.

"We love you Harry." They all said in unison as they faded away.

"Bill…thank you so much." Harry hugged Bill tightly.

"No problem little brother." Bill smiled both his eyes twinkling fiercely. "Time for us to go to our honeymoons." Fleur and Ginny went to change into twin white sundresses and put their hair down. Remus took the tiara and told them he would send it to Potter manor later now that Harry can access because he is of legal age.

"Ready love?" Harry said holding his wife's waist.

"Of course." They kissed and disappeared to Potter Manor. Harry immediately popped into the master suite and began kissing his wife fiercely. She kissed back with equal passion. Harry put her on the bed gently his hand supporting her lower back and slowly slid off her dress. Revealing emerald green lingerie.

"God Ginny I never thought I'd love the color of my eyes so much." Harry dipped his head to kiss in between her breasts causing her to moan softly and run her hands through his hair.

"Oh Harry take this stupid tux off." She grabbed her wand from her dress pocket and magiced his tux off leaving him in his black boxers.

"Better?" Harry chuckled and proceeded to kiss her roughly. He pulled off her bra with ease and began teasing her breasts with his mouth like a few nights ago.

"Ah Harry…" she whimpered in pleasure. Harry growled at the voice and moved lower kissing her wet womanhood through her panties making her moan louder. Harry slid off the panties and proceeded eating her out, sticking a finger into her. She arched her back and bucked her hips up to meet his finger and face.

"Oh God Harry please stop teasing me…" Harry knew what she meant and pulled his boxers off. He kissed up her body and nuzzled his face into her neck. He hovered himself over her opening and teased her entrance with his throbbing manhood.

"Ginny are you ready? You feel ready." Harry said biting her neck

"I need you Harry please!" She moaned as Harry thrust himself into her. She winced in pain and gripped the sheets tightly in her hands.

"I'm sorry it hurts Ginny." Harry said kissing her tears away.

"Go slow…" Harry thrust into her slowly and as gentle as he could soon her winces turned into moans of pleasure. Harry moved faster and began to moan as well. She wrapped her legs around his waist and proceeded grinding her hips into his. Harry felt her shudder and climax while he was still inside her. Harry threw his head back and climaxed along with her. He fell on top of her, mindful so he would squish her. He pulled out and moved her so she was lying on his chest.

"I love you Mrs. Potter."

"I love you too Mr. Potter."

Harry woke up to 3 pairs of eyes staring at him he jumped and held his wand out.

"I apologize Master Harry we is your house elves sir and we are here to ask if you would like any breakfast." The oldest one asked. Harry noticed they wore uniforms and not raggedy old clothes.

"Harry?" Ginny moans softly as she stretched. Her eyes fluttered open and she caught eye of the house elves and quickly covered herself.

"I is Tippy. This is Ringo and this is Bobo." Harry nodded to each of them and smiled.

"Breakfast would be lovely, but we're leaving later tonight we were only given one day off." Harry said.

"Of course Master Harry and they popped away.

"Morning love." Harry said kissing Ginny.

"Morning. So you have house elves?" She grinned "Better not tell Mione."

"Haha we'll worry about that later." Harry said pulling on some clothes that the house elves laid out for him. They both got dressed and ate then Ginny was curious to explore the house which Harry complied to. They walked around the parlor, the back yard and a giant library the size of the Burrow.

"Hermione would love this." Ginny said running her hands down the book case. Harry was busy looking at a side room; he touched to door and felt a warm sensation.

"Gin come here…" Harry said turning the knob.

"Oh my…" Harry was surrounded by two tapestries with his family on it. One was larger and older then the other, Harry looked closely and saw the Potter family tree labeled in neat script at the top Harry also saw the Evans family tree on the other tapestry though most of the pictures weren't moving there were only 2. Libra Malfoy Evans and Lily Evans Potter. Harry stared at Libra Malfoy Evans and saw Penny but with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh she's beautiful." Ginny grinned. She turned to the Potter family tree and traced it all the way to the top. "Ignatius Pervell…Where have I heard that name before…"

"Who knows." Harry saw two books on pedestals and picked one up. He saw that it was his family tree complete with biographies and things.

"Wow…Gin do you want to take these?"

"Whatever you want love." Ginny was looking through another book while Harry was shrinking the family tree books when he heard her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry said looking over her shoulder. He saw a raven haired, green eyed boy running around naked with a cape around his neck. Lily Potter was chasing her son across the picture while Sirius and James were laughing in the back.

"Woops…" Harry said blushing.

"Well you weren't embarrassed about being naked last night or this morning." Ginny said suggestively.

"Well…you were too!" Harry retorted childishly. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and turned the page. Harry saw himself squirting milk at a younger Wormtails face with a look of pure glee. Harry noticed a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes which turned to innocent as soon as James Potter stepped into the frame looking at his son sternly. Sirius and Remus were snickering in the back of the picture and Lily was trying not to do the same.

"Sweet. I got away with it." Harry said flipping the page. This picture made him smile he saw himself cuddled next to a familiar looking red headed woman. Little red headed boys were playing on the floor right next to him but little Harry ignored them. He sat next to their mother and a small red headed baby girl, Harry was able to tell because she wore pink, and he kissed her head a few times. His green eyes looking into her brown ones, she held his finger and stuck it in her mouth, little Harry beamed and began babbling to her. James and Sirius were making kissy faces in the back with the twins following suit.

"I guess I liked you even back then." Harry grinned kissing his wife.

"Yep I guess you did." Ginny said pocketing the book. "I wanna show this to Mione, Demelza and Luna."

"Not the naked picture please…" Harry groaned.

"Maybe I'll spare you." Ginny said wickedly skipping out of the room. Harry growled playfully and chased after her and continued exploring the house, and each other.

"Ginny! Come on the Portkey is glowing!" Harry said holding a small duffle bag.

"I'm coming!" Ginny came in holding a beaded bag like Hermione's that Harry knew was carrying almost all of their things. Harry grabbed the rose the same time Ginny did. He felt a lurch at his navel and suddenly he was looking at a smiling McGonagall.

"I trust you had a pleasant honeymoon?" She asked.

"Yes we did. Oh professor! Look at this picture." Ginny pulled out the photo album and flipped to the page of Harry running around naked.

"Ginny!" Harry said blushing.

"Oh don't you be so shy Potter who do you think took the picture and transfigured the cape for you?" She chuckled.

"You?!" Harry said incredulously.

"Yes Mr. Potter." She said shooing them off. "Now go on your friends are eager to see you. Goodbye you two." She said fondly.

Harry walked into a crowded common room holding Ginny's hand tightly. Everyone turned around and most cheered a welcome to the happy couple.

"Congrats Harry!" several shouted. Some girls were crying in the back and Harry chuckled and made a bee line for Hermione and Ron who were chatting animatedly Harry noticed a glimmer on Hermione's ring finger…

"YOU DID IT MATE!" Harry said grabbing Ron and pulling him into a hug.

"Yea just after you lot left, I didn't want to steal your thunder." Ron grinned hugging his friend back.

"Oh Hermione it's beautiful!" Ginny said gesturing to the ring. It was a medium sized diamond hugged by a platinum band. It was simple and elegant just like Hermione.

"Way to go mate nice pick." Harry hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Congrats Mione."

"Oh you reminded me." Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What for!" Harry grinned he already knew.

"For imitating me at your wedding you prick." She said smiling at his antics.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mione!" Harry said getting on his knees and hugging her legs. "Can you ever forgive me!" Hermione swatted at him.

"Alright alright you're worse then Ronald!" She giggled. Harry picked her up and kissed her cheeks again. "Put me down!"

"Yea mate you have a girl give me mine." Ron snatched Hermione from Harry and cuddled her. Harry grabbed Ginny and took her upstairs to his room.

"We're staying up here for now until something can be arranged. I wouldn't bank on it though." Harry said shaking his head. He unlocked the door to see the guys' playing cards on a fold out table. Harry maneuvered him and Ginny through the room and cleared off the garbage the guys left on his bed. Neville was reading and waved at them

"Hey Potters how was the honeymoon?" Neville said sitting up.

"Oh this place is filthy!" Ginny exclaimed picking up clothes and garbage and depositing them in their rightful bins. Harry chuckled at his wife and shook hands with Neville.

"It was great mate. Got to explore the whole Manor. The…eh servants were very nice."

"Wait Manor? Servants?" Paul said turning around just as Ginny was muttering to herself and throwing the dirty cups and empty plates away. Only then did Harry notice his cousin was in the room as well. His beady eyes looking at his cousin greedily. "Potter's loaded?"

"Well…" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yes I am. I have a small fortune in London.

"Potter is an old family where we're from, Harry also inherited money from the Black family and Dumbledore family, two other prestigious families." Neville said lying on his bed and picking up his book.

"There that's a tad better." Ginny said wiping the stray stands of hair out of her face. Harry grinned, pulled her hair out of her pony tail and ran his fingers through her hair until he reached the end and placed a hand on the small of her back and one under her chin.

"I like it down…" Harry said kissing her softly.

"Take that somewhere else." Piers said throwing some peanuts at Harry and Ginny. Ginny smacked him in the back of the head causing all the guys to laugh, Harry bit his tongue in order to keep from howling in laughter.

"I just cleaned your crap up you prat! Oh! Neville you have to see this!"

"Ginny Potter don't you dare!" Harry said making a grab for the album but Ginny already had the page open and shoved under his nose. Neville fell off his bed laughing Paul grabbed the album out of her hands and Harry muttered a spell to keep the pictures from moving and braced himself.

"Oh shit! Look at this! This is hilarious haha Big D look!" Paul passed it to Dudley who laughed hard enough to shake the table with his massive belly.

"Wow I always knew he was a freak look at that little thing!"

"It's not so little now." Ginny said to the room. Harry blushed as they laughed harder. "I mean it; I'm surprised he fit last night." Ginny said waggling her eyebrows.

"You spend too much time with the twins." Harry concluded ruffling her hair.

"So? It's true!"

"At least having 6 brothers and being on the football team gave you enough stamina to keep up with me. But then again even if you couldn't I'd find some way to make you keep going." Harry said nipping at his wife's sensitive spot on her neck making her whimper and arch her head back into his chest. "Hmm? Mrs. Potter you seem to be enjoying our conversation a little too much." Harry said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his body. To tease him she ground her hips against his cock making him groan softly into her ear, he wanted her now and she knew it. Harry heard the boys whistle and snicker.

"Ohhh if we're lucky we get to see a live porno." One of the boys Harry didn't know said. Harry looked up and growled at them holding Ginny protectively to his chest.

"I'd like it better if she did one of us." Paul said snorting into his drink he was still flipping through the album and came across the picture of baby Harry kissing baby Ginny on the forehead. "He was a pansy then too, he chose to stay with the girls instead of wrestling with the boys down on the floor."

"I found something more interesting apparently." Harry said not letting go of Ginny who was chatting to Neville about Ron and Hermione's engagement.

"What little boy would want to sit with a little kid and her Mum."

"Me apparently. Look in the back of the picture my Dad and Godfather didn't mind."

"The one who was an escaped convict on the news?" Dudley snorted.

"THAT WAS YOUR GODFATHER!?!" Paul and Piers roared.

"Sirius was cleared of all charges thank you very much. My dad's other best friend was the one who murdered those people not him. Anyway he…died two years ago." Harry said turning his face away from them.

"Harry doesn't need to hang out with boys all the time to prove his manliness or strength or any of that unlike you lot... Harry is a gentleman and takes care of the people he loves. He is a care giver and a provider. No matter what you can feel safe with him around." Ginny said snorting at them all.

"Hear hear." Neville said nodding his head in agreement and scribbling notes in his journal.

"Oh there is one more picture I found that is a perfect example of it." She said snatching the book from Paul. She flipped to a picture where Harry was standing in front of a brown haired chubby kid his own age. Glaring at a blonde haired boy who was waving a lollipop in front of his face. Ginny made the picture move and Harry saw himself lunge and grab the lollipop from little Malfoy and handing it back to baby Neville. Harry grinned and patted Neville on the back.

"So that first time at school wasn't really the first time I helped you."

"I guess not." Neville smiled. Harry knew he saw a more confidant man in front of him now.

"Nobel as always." Ginny said kissing her husbands cheek. She yawned and Harry laughed.

"Someone is tired." Harry said scooping her up and placing her on the bed.

"Harry I'm in my s-sun dress." She yawned and gestured to a canary yellow sun dress that reached above her knees and hugged her bosom in a tube top cut.

"So sleep in it. You didn't really sleep last night anyway." Harry grinned kissing her softly and tucking her in. He casted Muffiltao on the bed and closed the curtains.

"Harry just so you know Ron wrote something down for you in your notebook its right there." Neville pointed to Harry's desk. Harry walked over and flipped to a page with Ron's familiar hand writing. All it said was 'RAB=Regulus A. Black Kreacher+Toadlocket.' Harry growled and threw the notebook across the room.

"That bitch…" Harry said picking up his whistle and called Hedwig who swooped in threw the open window. Harry began writing a formal note telling the Minister and Umbridge to report to him within the next month. Harry murmured to Hedwig and sent her on her way after she affectionately nipped his fingers.

"W-what's the matter Harry." Only then did Harry notice everyone got silent during what happened and Neville was staring at Harry incredulously.

"Nothing Neville. Just something that has to do with my mission." Harry said pulling off his shirt and pants. He walked over to his bed and slipped himself next to his sleeping wife, wrapping his arms around her and falling into an easy sleep.

Harry woke up to water hitting him in the face and Ginny's shriek. He sat up and held his wand under the covers until he saw his room mates minus Neville laughing and holding buckets.

"Real mature guys." Harry said snatching a towel and drying off Ginny. "Come on love go take a shower I'll lock the door don't worry." Harry whispered that last part in her ear and she nodded. Grabbing her school uniform and toiletries from Harry's duffle bag that was connected to her beaded bag she hurried off to shower as Harry followed her and locked the door with his wand. He proceeded drying himself off, putting on his uniform and spraying himself with a little cologne before Ginny emerged fully dressed.

"Ready to go?" Ginny said pulling on Harry's arm. "I'm starving."

"Merlin forbid if a Potter nee Weasley is hungry!" Harry said grabbing his bag and pulling his wife down to the mess hall. After the questions about the honeymoon. Harry took Ginny outside with Demelza, Luna and Hermione following them since they had free period they were going to go hang out in the gym/theater and play around with the instruments and maybe dance a little. Everyone else had class so Harry was the only boy until they were joined by a little first year Gryffindor that Harry ran into being teased. Harry stepped forward and grabbed the little boy by the arm gently and hid him in the throng of girls.

"You guys picking on our students?" Harry said turning to the Smelting boys.

"Yea so what?" One said spitting on Harry's shoe. Harry grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't mess with any of us." Harry said tugging the little boy along. He found out the boy was a muggleborn by the name of Ryan Macoy Harry took an instant liking to the boy and invited him along with them when he found out if he had a free period. When they got there they saw that the boxing team was practicing with Coach and Harry grinned and turned to the girls and Ryan.

"Who wants me to do a fancy trick to annoy the shit out of them?" Ryan laughed and agreed the girls giggled and nodded. Harry whistled to get their attention and began doing back flips up to the boxing ring and flipped in the air to land sitting down on the ropes. "Heya Big D! Facing someone who can punch back for once?" Harry grinned and balanced on the ropes walking around the ring.

"Potter get away from our practice." Coach said waving him away.

"Which Potter?" Ginny asked coming to the edge of the ring. "Harry get down from there you're going to get hurt."

"Will not." Harry pouted.

"Will to now get down." Ginny said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes Mum…" Harry said jumping down and giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Thank M…I mean GOD I'm not your mother Potter."

"I'm glad too Potter." Harry grinned leaning on Randy who was smiling up at his new role model. "Because two nights ago would have been really weird and awkward."

"So Potter actually got some?" Coach smirked. The girls clicked their tongues in disgust and Hermione stepped forward putting a hand on her 'little brothers' shoulder.

"I don't think a teacher should be talking like that to his students." Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well aren't we a miss know it all?" Piers said. Harry rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"Yes she is and I love my sister for it thank you." Harry grinned kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Come on Cap knock it off with the kissing." Demelza said making a face at him. Harry gave her a noogie and turned to Randy. "Want one?"

"No Har I'm good." Randy said pounding his fist together with Harry. "Come on you said you were going to show me something cool."

"Alright alright come on. Hey girls start the music." Harry said taking off his tie and getting in position. Church by a muggle named T-Pain came on and Harry began to dance. He stomped and break danced around the stage making the girls cheer and Randy whoop in amusement. Harry went up to Randy and grabbed his hand making him start out with a simple combination with him. Then Harry and Randy got more complex using each other as spring boards to do flips. A verse came on about flirting with girls. Harry and Randy went from both sides and began dancing with the girls who laughed and danced back when prompted. Harry got into a hand stand and danced around a little. His shirt fell to reveal his toned abs and Ginny whistled. Ginny moved to dance with them and pushed the boys' aside dancing solo and walking away blowing kisses. Harry and Randy finished up and bowed as the girls clapped.

"Good job Randy!" Ginny grinned and hugged him. Harry grinned too in that whole little exchanged Randy just learned the shielding charm and _Stupefy_. Harry whispered that to him and Randy jumped around the room in glee.

"Well I have music and theater next so you guys better get going. Randy do you need me to walk you to class?"

"No I'm good I'm going in the same direction as Hermione and Luna I can walk with them." Randy smiled at the older girls.

"Alright." Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her sweetly several times. "I'll see you in English alright?"

"Ok Harry. Be careful ok?" Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too."

Harry walked over to Ricky and shook his hand. They talked about the wedding until Ron, Neville and Dean showed up.

"Why don't you boys practice a few songs before the other kids get here?"

"You mean the girls get here. Harry, Neville, Dean and I are the only ones in the class." Ron laughed grabbing a guitar. Dean sat at the drums and Neville picked up base. Harry grabbed a mic and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

[All in your hands]

The day proceeded as normal and it was time for bed. Harry pulled Ginny into bed early and pulled the curtains behind them. Harry casted silencing charms and proceeded kissing his wife roughly on the lips. He enjoyed his night and thought only of the woman in front of him.

A month later, and after talking with Kreacher about what happened. Harry was pacing in the common room waiting for his three least favorite Ministry officials to come for their confrontation.

"Relax Harry they'll be here."

"Mione I can't relax. I'm closer to beating him…" Harry felt something weird coming from the direction where his friends were sitting but brushed it off.

"Did one of you say something?" Harry said turning after a few more minutes of that weird feeling.

"No." Ginny said. Harry noticed she looked a little paler but was interrupted on asking her as the Minister, Umbridge and Percy walked in. Harry stood in front of them and crossed his arms.

"I believe you have something of mine Dolores." Harry said glaring at her neck where he saw the locket glimmer at him. Harry bit back a groan of pain when he felt his scar burn.

"I don't know what you mean Mr. Potter."

"I think you do. You bought stolen property from Dung and I want it back." Harry said pointing to her neck. "That is a black family heirloom and it is rightfully mine."

"I don't think so it's my mothers' locket." She said smiling sweetly.

"You scarlet woman don't you understand Harry needs that!" Hermione shrieked.

"Enough of this." Harry grabbed his wand and pointed to her neck. "Give it here Umbridge."

"You're threatening me?!"

"Give it to them Dolores I'm interested to see why Mr. Potter needs this locket." The Minister said stroking his mustache. Dolores grumbled and gave Harry the locket. He felt a burning sensation in his hand but ignored it.

"_Open…" _Harry hissed and as soon as he did he roared in pain as the Horcrux tried to take over his body. Ron was ready however and pulled the locket out of Harry's now burning hand and stabbed it with the sword of Gryffindor.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" The Minister shouted. Harry fell to the ground and began convulsing. Harry's yell alerted everyone in the dorms and they came running down. Hermione went to go get help and Ginny was crouched next to Harry who was scratching at his face with his burnt hand while Ginny grabbed the other one to hold down.

"Ron the soul…it's in him!" Ginny squeaked in fright grabbing the other hand and pinning him down.

"Bloody hell…Harry you have to fight it mate. You're better then that Harry please fight!"

"Love please…" Ginny whispered tearfully.

"G-Ginny…" Harry wheezed then he screamed again pushing a black mass out of his chest all the muggles screamed but by that time the Order had shown up and Obliviated them all before ushering them into their rooms. Ron swung at the black mass and heard a loud shriek before it disappeared. Harry laid still his eyes fluttering his hand burning. The last thing Harry saw was Ginny holding her stomach and crying into Hermione's shoulder before he was engulfed in black.

"He should be fine Poppy; you've done all you can." Harry heard Remus say.

"I hope so…if I have to tell Mrs. Potter…"

"He'll see his child." Another voice said. This one made Harry's fingers twitch. '_A baby? His child?' _Harry felt a twitch coming from Ginny's stomach and felt something…a _son._

"G-Ginny…Baby…" Harry opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Harry you have to relax you were hurt really badly." Ginny said placing her hands on the side of Harry's face.

"You're pregnant with my son…" Harry whispered loud enough for the room to hear. Ginny recoiled and nodded. "Why are you upset?"

"Harry if you don't want this baby…I mean if you think he'll be a threat to everything…"

"Ginny Molly Potter stop that talk right now." Harry said sternly. "I don't want you to ever think about me not wanting a child that you're carrying. I want a family with you Ginny don't ever doubt that." Harry said smiling placing a hand on her stomach with a golden glow the same symbol appeared on Ginny's stomach as it did on Tonks'.

"Ohh I like it." Ginny said kissing him softly. "Thank you."

"Thank you for giving me something I've wanted since I was old enough to understand…" Harry said as he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Madame Pomfrey deemed him fit to go back to the dorms but he had to cover his burns with bandages and not strain it. All the wizards and witches asked Harry what happened but he brushed them off. He looked down at the list Madame Pomfrey handed him. He had just learned of his new powers. Easier ability with Anamagi transformation, wandless magic, faster healing, deep emotional connection with his family now he was really able to tell if they needed him. And Harry's favorite so far, the ability to cast limited protection on those who were carrying children. He had no idea why it didn't work for anyone else but he was thankful that he was able to give Ginny an extra shield of sorts. Harry had lessons with Kingsley, Mad eye, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey to harness his abilities, those however wouldn't start until he was better. Harry walked into English and sat next to Ginny. He kissed her lips and kneeled down to kiss her stomach. People paused and began to whisper, so the rumors were true.

"Looks like little Weaslette got knocked up already." Nott said in a sing song voice.

"I didn't get 'knocked up' I'm married Nott." Ginny said flashing her ruby and gold wedding band at him.

"That brat won't survive the war." Goyle grunted.

"What is this war you lot keep talking about?" One girl asked from Harry's left.

"N-nothing…" Harry said sitting down next to Ginny and holding her hand. "Did you eat? Sleep ok? You were gone before I could tell you about my extra lessons…

"You have plenty of time for that later Potter." Harry whipped his head up to see Professor McGonagall.

"Is everything…"

"I am your substitute Mistress Paulette had an emergency and I am filling in. Potter you left before I remembered I want you to start up the DA again. We'll discuss it later." Whispers broke out among the Hogwarts students, the fabled DA will be starting again. Harry looked to see Hermione, Ron, and Neville grinning along with his wife who held his hand tightly under the table. All Harry was thinking about at that moment however was "_Ravenclaw, snake, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, snake, Gryffindor ….."_

"Mr. Potter come here." Professor McGonagall asked him after class. Harry kissed Ginny's hand and told her to go to the dorms without him. "I know I ask much of you but I need you to start the DA up again. It will be mandatory for all Hogwarts students. I need them to be able to defend themselves Harry." Harry nodded at the elderly witch and sighed.

"I'll do it, but Hermione has to come up with some sort of spell that will prevent the students from telling anyone outside of the DA about it. She'll put it in a parchment that everyone will sign and someone will be assigned to care for it. Maybe the Secret Keepers spell will work." Harry muttered that last bit to himself.

"Of course. And Harry, thank you and congratulations." Harry smiled and left the room after his wife. Harry found Hermione and Ron upstairs with Ginny they were huddled together and whispering. They looked up as Harry entered the room and Harry saw them huddled over two books.

"What's up?" Harry said placing his bag on the chair and sat next to Ginny.

"The last Horcrux, something from Ravenclaw." Ginny said. Harry looked at the books and frowned.

"I don't think these books are going to help us…" Harry dove into his trunk and pulled out his old mentors' picture. Harry pulled the curtains around them and casted Muffilato around them.

"Ah my boy. How goes the hunt? And I must say congratulations on your marriage and little surprise." Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling. Harry couldn't help but grin at him.

"We have three more. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, snake." Harry said listing them off with his fingers. Dumbledore's face grew grim and Harry looked confused. "What is it?"

"My boy…You have another Horcrux already. I didn't want to tell you this but the one from Gryffindor that you are searching for…is you." All eyes fell on Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

_I am not JK Rowling and these characters are not my own (except the ones that aren't in the book at all) the songs I use in any of the chapters belong to their artists/bands and I am not copyrighting anything…..enjoy =)_

_"We have three more. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, snake." Harry said listing them off with his fingers. Dumbledore's face grew grim and Harry looked confused. "What is it?"_

_"My boy…You have another Horcrux already. I didn't want to tell you this but the one from Gryffindor that you are searching for…is you." All eyes fell on Harry._

* * *

"S-so…all of this...this mission you gave me really was suicide…" Harry said his hands beginning to shake.

"No…No." Ginny mumbled holding her stomach. "This can't be real this can't…."

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Potter. But Harry you have a weapon you can use that you have to discover for yourself. I can't tell you what, but this can save you. You don't have to die to destroy him Harry." Professor Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly.

"What weapon?! Don't you dare say its love _sir._" Harry spat out. Gripping his hair in his hands.

"No my boy. Although that will help you defeat Tom that is not what I was speaking of. No, I talk of the Hallows."

"Hang on the Deathly Hallows?" Ron said. "Those are supposed to be a myth."

"Ah Mr. Weasley you are wrong they are real. Harry actually possesses one of them."

"The death stick, the resurrection stone and the cloak of…that's it! Harry the cloak!"

"My cloak?" Harry said grabbing his father's old cloak. "This is one of those things?"

"Harry I will leave it to your friends to help you with this, I can no longer help you." The professor said sadly as he exited his frame. Harry shook his head and stomped out of the room wanting to get fresh air.

* * *

"Harry, At least we know we have another one." Ginny said grabbing his upper arm as they entered the courtyard.

"But…I still have the snake and something from Ravenclaw. And I have to figure out this Hallow thing…I don't know what to do." Harry said cupping her face in his hands and laying his forehead on hers.

"You'll figure it out. And you're not alone we're here to help you." Ginny said putting one of Harry's hands on her abdomen. "All of us are." And Harry kissed her smiling to himself.

"Harry I looked up ancient relics Ravenclaw was said to own." Hermione said coming up to him an hour later. "The most famous thing was a diadem." Harry looked at the picture Hermione held up to him and he gasped.

"I've seen this. In the room of requirements when I hid that traitor's book!" Harry said jumping up and pacing around the room. "I need to get to Hogwarts!"

"Hold on Harry, that place is over run with Death eaters now there is no way we can just waltz in and take it." Hermione reasoned as she sat down in a plush chair in the common room.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know Harry we'll think about it but in the mean time YOU'RE late for a meeting with McGonagall now go." Hermione pushed Harry out of the common room so fast Harry didn't even get a chance to go upstairs and say bye to Ginny.

"Pushy…" Harry walked off to meet his Headmistress in her office.

"You're late Potter."

"Sorry, I got caught up in something." Harry said smiling at the old Headmistress.

"Well let's get started. I had Poppy brew this potion that will tell us what your animagus is. You have to drink it sitting down because you will enter a trance like state and its better for you to be seated." She gestured to a chair and held the vial out to Harry. He held it up to her in mock cheers and downed it in one gulp. Harry immediately felt himself being jerked at the naval and he was suddenly prowling on the floor. He felt intent on finding a water source to drink from. As soon as Harry saw a watering hole he bound over to it in long strides. He looked down and saw a big golden lion with a mighty mane and a faint scar on its forehead. Harry then felt himself being pulled back into McGonagall's office.

"Well? What did you see Potter?"

"Lion." He grinned looking up at the elderly woman. He saw her flash him a grin she reserved for her favorite students.

"Lets get started shall we?" By the end of the session Harry was able to transform his arms and legs and produce a tail.

"Now I want you to keep practicing on your own in private. I can safely say you will master being an Animagus within the week." She smiled and ushered him out of her office. "You will be training with Alastor tomorrow morning so be prepared for a wake up call."

"Yes Ma'am good night and thank you." Harry said hugging McGonagall shocking her before she hugged back.

"My pleasure Harry."

Harry walked into the common room and silently walked up to his room. He saw Ginny sitting on the bed quietly murmuring to herself and holding a notebook. She was chewing on her pen and Harry leaned on the door frame to watch her. He chuckled when she ruffled her hair in annoyance bringing her attention on him.

"Harry how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough poppet. What are you doing?"

"Coming up with names for our baby boy." Ginny smiled at him. Harry looked down at the note book and bit back tears. She was playing around with his father, godfather, and Remus's names.

"I like James Sirius the most right now. I mean James Remus sounds weird and I don't want to have two Remus' or is it Remi…hmmm" Harry pulled her into a kiss and smiled down at her.

"James Sirius is fine." Harry kissed her again. "Thank you." Harry moved the note book and put his head against her stomach his arms supporting himself so he wouldn't squish Ginny. "He's really in there?" Harry grinned putting his ear against her stomach.

"Yes Harry he's in there." She grinned back at her husbands childish antics. "How was your lesson?"

"I wanna show you something." Harry sat up and made his tail appear and tickled the end of Ginny's nose with it."

"You're a cat?"

"Lion!" Harry pouted childishly.

"Still a cat love."

"I'm a big cat." Harry retorted.

"Of course love. Now lets go to bed."

"Alright. Harry pulled off his clothes except his boxers and climbed into bed with his wife.

* * *

"Harry where were you this morning?" Ginny said as Harry groaned lowering himself into his chair next to Ginny, it was study hall with Mistress Paulette.

"Physical training with Mad-eye…He made me work out muscles I didn't know were there…" Harry laid his head on the desk and groaned again. Ginny cooed and ran her hands threw Harry's hair.

"Poor love."

"What's wrong now Potter? Weaslette working you to hard?" Balise said snickering.

"Go suck Malfoy's cock Zabini" Harry said waving his hands in the air near his head as if shooing away an annoying fly; he never even looked back at the Slytherin who was gawking at him.

"Now now settle down. Its study hall now so catch up on your assignments. Oh and don't forget…"

"Potter you left before I was done with you." Mad-eye hobbled in causing a few Muggle and Slytherin students to yelp in surprise. Harry groaned as his head hit the desk again with a thump"

"Sir I have class…"

"Riddle won't wait for you to finish learning boy now get up." He growled.

Harry dragged himself out of his chair and over to Mad-eye. When Mistress Paulette came over and stood in front of them

"This is my class I would like to know why you are taking my student Mr.…"

"Alastor Moody. You can call me Mad-eye everyone does." He chuckled mostly to himself.

"That's because you are mad boss." Tonks walked in holding a bouncing baby boy, who thankfully was sporting normal colored hair. Harry smiled at his little God son Teddy Lupin who was about a few weeks old. Harry took him from Tonks and held the baby tightly.

"Hey Cub, Its your God da." Harry said kissing his forehead. Ginny came over to kiss and coo Teddy.

"Hey little boy blue." She grinned taking him from Harry.

"Hey I wasn't done." Harry said laughing at his wife. Teddy gurgled and took Harry's hand in his mouth.

"May I ask who you are?" Mistress Paulette said getting a little irked by her class being interrupted.

"I'm Tonks, An employee of Alastors. Boss Mins told me to tell you to leave Harry alone he needs to be in shape for her session with him tomorrow. He has to go to Poppy after class." Harry quietly thanked the old Headmistress as Tonks, Teddy and Alastor walked out of the room.

"Well it seems you're needed a lot Mr. Potter."

"Sorry Ma'am I'll try to keep that to a minimum." Harry said pulling out his Math homework and getting started on it. Ginny was giggling and talking to Demelza about baby Teddy while everyone else resumed working. Harry was on his way to music lessons with Ricky when he ran into some of his 'fan girls' who sadly for him had a free period.

"Oh Harry, are you going to music now? Can we go with you? Your hair looks amazing today." One girl said all in one breath as Harry plowed his way threw and made his way to the auditorium/gym. He set his bag down and groaned into his hands as the girls sat down near the stage and giggled.

"What part of 'I'm married' don't they understand?" Harry said to Ron as he was setting up the instruments.

"No idea mate." Ron snickered. "You want to get started?" Colin and Neville climbed on stage after setting their bags down and took their positions. Harry nodded, this class he was actually getting really into. He loved writing songs and expressing them to people. It was fun.

Whoa oh oh oh

Ron and Harry shared a mic and sung Harry turned away and faced the crowd, unbuttoning his shirt to feel looser and free. The girls squealed. He reached out to them and swayed his body to the beat.

Feeling sorrow  
for all the things you had to steal and borrow.  
Bring back the days we had before tomorrow  
relapse and then collapse into yourself once more.

Harry spun in a circle several times and slid on his feet to the edge of the stage dancing around and singing with the beat

waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
this life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day

Harry stood next to Ron and brought his face down to share his mic, the girls squealed as the two boys grew more intimate causing Harry to want to roll his eyes. Harry held his hand out to the crowd and looked at them pleadingly winking at Ginny who just walked in to the room to go to gym with Luna.

Void I can't fill.  
The doctor tells me to relax and stand still  
prescribes me a new pill to quell my anger.  
Wish I could make her pull herself up off the floor

Harry shared a mic with Ron again bringing him to the front of the stage and they both swayed their hips, Ron playing the guitar and Harry running his hand through his hair.

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
this life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
Again, into the day, again

Harry had run back to where Colin was playing drums and flipped off the platform sliding forward on his knees as the girls squealed. He stood up and swayed his hips as if he was dancing his hand running threw his hair.

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
this life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day

Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go.  
_[x2]_

Into the day.

Harry stood facing the crowd and grinned the girls were cheering and the gym class Ginny was in clapped with them. Ginny winked back and proceeded to do her 100 yard sprint for Coach Carter.

Harry was setting up his plan to infiltrate Hogwarts and get the diadem from the Room of Requirements. It was a chilly November day and Ginny was 2 and half months pregnant. She was sitting next to Harry running her hands threw his hair as he muttered to himself while staring at the Marauders map. He decided to use a secret passage on the 6th floor since it as closest to the Room of Requirements and bring his invisibility cloak to disguise himself. Hermione shot that plan down right away saying it was too risky for him to go alone. So then it was changed to Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all disillusioning themselves with the cloak as back up incase. Harry felt that this plan was endangering Ginny and James, but was quickly convinced at wand point by no one other then Ginny herself.

"Ok! You can come just don't hex my bits off!" Harry said backing away slowly.

"Oh I wouldn't hex them off Harry I like them too much." She winked as Ron held his hands over his ears screaming 'too much information' and Hermione fell over laughing. Harry chuckled and went back to thinking about the Deathly Hallows. He had no idea how he was going to obtain the other two when Hermione pulled out a book from Ginny's bag and 'ooed'.

"This is your family history Harry?"

"Yea, starting with this guy named Ignotus." Ron snatched the book from Hermione, opened it to Ignotus Peverell and yelped.

"Harry I know him! He's the third brother in the Tale of the Three Brothers!"

"So…What your saying is I'm a bloody descendent of the brothers?"

"Yep pretty much mate."

"It's about time you figured that one out kid!" Ignotus chuckled from his portrait.

"Shit…" Harry said jumping back slightly. "You can talk? But all the other pictures can't…"

"Details details son now listen. My brothers also had one other descendent. The Gaunt family maybe you've heard of them." He said his eyes darkening.

"Tom's family…yea I have."

"They also have one of the Hallows." Ignotus said. "I'm afraid that's all I'm able to tell you for now." And his picture went still.

"Harry think…You must have seen something in Dumbledore's Pensive about it." Hermione urged him as Harry sat down to think.

"I wouldn't know which one they had; Ron said there was a wand and a stone…" Harry trailed off and stood up sharply.

"The stone…the ring!" Harry shouted grabbing his traveling cloak and running off to McGonagall's office.

"Harry let us go with you!"

"No. I have to do this myself." Harry kissed Ginny and hugged his friends. "Ill be back soon I promise." He headed off to McGonagall's office and Apperated to Diagon Alley without another word.

* * *

"Its Harry Potter…" People whispered in Diagon Alley. It was not the same cheerful place Harry remembered. It was dark and depressing and people shopped in large groups. Harry looked straight on and began his trek to the bank when a little girl came up to him.

"Are you Harry Potter?" She asked her blue eyes innocently staring at him. She looked no older then 3 Harry saw her mother run forward and grab her by the arm.

"Emily don't stare like that leave him alone." She reprimanded. Harry shook his head at the woman and kneeled down to Emily's eye level. He smiled at her and took her tiny hands in his.

"Yea I am. How did you know?" Harry grinned.

"Everyone is staring at you and I feel safe now." She smiled. "And your eyes, Mummy told me about how your eyes were bright green. My favorite color." She smiled.

"Do I know you?" Harry looked up at the Mother.

"I was a 5th year when you were in 1st year. I was in Hufflepuff, so no I don't think so." She said smiling at her daughter. "I hope you win Harry, I want a place safe for my daughter."

Harry smiled and looked at the girl again. "You know my wife is going to have a baby boy. We're calling him James, he's going to be in 1st year when you're a 3rd year. When we win this war and you all go to Hogwarts will you look after him for me?"

"Yes! I sure will!" She grinned hugging Harry. Harry held her tightly and a bright green glow surrounded her and her mother.

"What was that?" The mother asked looking at Harry nervously.

"A shield. You should be safe from most things but don't push your luck stay safe and out of site from Death Eaters." Harry said patting Emily's head and rising to his feet. He walked off to the bank waving over his shoulder and smiling to himself.

"Ah Mr. Potter what can we do for you today?" Griphook asked him.

"Dumbledore left me a ring and I came here to claim it." Harry said shaking hands with the goblin.

"Ah yes. We have that for you now Mr. Potter." Griphook snapped his fingers and the ring appeared in a box right in front of Harry.

"Also I would like to set up a trust fund for my son and godson. My sons name is going to be James Sirius Potter and my god son is Teddy Remus Lupin. Put the exact amount I had in my trust fund in each if you please." Harry said knowing he had enough.

"Of course Mr. Potter" Griphook bowed his head.

"I'll be off then" Harry said thanking the goblin and shaking his hand. Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and apperated back to Smeltings.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked when Harry entered his room. "The girls are with Demelza" said Ron answering Harry's silent question. "These buggers haven't left me alone since you left." Ron nodded to Dudley, Paul and Piers.

"Where did you go Potty." Dudley asked. Harry felt it was useless to lie to them so he told the truth.

"I went to the bank to claim something left to me in a will. And I set up trust funds for my son and godson incase something bad happened to me, Ginny or Teddy's parents." Harry shrugged off his cloak and sat on his bed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Trust funds mate? You really think something might happen?" Ron frowned.

"I might not be able to…" Ron cut off Harry with a punch to the gut.

"Oh Potters getting beat up by his friend." Piers chuckled.

"R-Ron..w-what was that for." Harry coughed, doubled over on the floor rocking on the balls of his feet.

"You're talking nonsense Harry. You'll beat him. I'm telling you we'll live through this."

"And I'm telling you your being naïve! Do you think this is one of those fairy tales!" Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "What happens out there Ron is different; it's not always the light that wins. I might loose Ron. You don't know that…" Harry said laying his head on his best friends shoulder and cried. "I might loose you all and I won't be able to do anything about it…"

"Harry…"

"Harry stop." A smaller voice said. Harry turned around and saw Ginny in a night gown and robe you can just see a tiny bulge threw her clothes. "You worry too much. We aren't helpless, we can fight back Harry. We'll all fight with you." Ginny caressed his cheek and looked up at her husband. "You're not alone…"

Harry kissed her soundly on the lips and smiled. Ron clapped him on the back and went to hug and kiss Hermione who had just come up the stairs. Harry felt confident that he can win this war with his friends and wife by his side.

"Two Hallows and 2 Horcurxes to go…"

"What the bloody hell are they talking about?" Paul asked. The other boys shrugged and began to play cards. Harry snorted and shoved Ron out of the room.

"Go make out with Mione and leave me alone with my wife before I have to go to McGonagall's."

"Pushy." Ron snorted.

"So is Mione now shoo." Harry slammed the door and went to Ginny and kissed her softly on her lips. "Now I have you all to myself…or" Harry looked at his cousin and his friends. "Kinda to myself." Harry corrected himself and pulled Ginny on to the bed with her on top.

"Harry!" She giggled kissing him sweetly. "You're like a child!"

"Oh come on Gin don't be like that." Harry said tickling her sides.

"S-stop!" She squealed punching him in the gut where Ron hit him.

"Ow!" Harry groaned lifting his shirt to see a blue and purple bruise on his abs. "I'm gonna hurt Ron tomorrow." Harry groaned again cuddling into Ginny.

"Not if I get to him first you won't…Oh did you get the ring?"

"Yea I did." Harry pulled out the ring from his pocket and removed the stone gently from the metal. Harry felt his hand tingle and felt as if it was talking to him.

"This is it…" Harry said clutching it to his heart. "Its on for real now."

Harry stood in front of the entire Hogwarts student body. They had assembled in the gym late at night under the ruse that McGonagall was having a seminar for her students. Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself before turning to everyone and holding his wand to his throat, he casted a silent _Sonorous _charm and began to address everyone.

"I won't bother introducing myself seeing as most of you know who I am by now. You're attending the first mandatory Dumbledore's Army meeting I welcome you tonight." Everyone who was in the DA last year cheered and Harry held his hand up for silence. "For those of you who think it's…ah prudent to speak to your families about what you are doing here I'm afraid you can not. I casted a Fidelus Charm over the parchment you were forced to sign at the door. You cant tell anyone the location or what goes on within these meetings." Harry smirked as he saw the Slytherins glare at him.

"I'm going to be teaching you dueling skills that will help you fight Voldemort. Yes, I used his name. And you will be using it too, none of this You-Know-Who business. His real name was Tom Riddle, he was a man like us until he turned pure bloody evil." Harry grinned and winked at the first years in the front of the line making them giggle.

"We should—" Harry was cut off by McGonagall dragging in Piers and Dudley by their ears.

"Mr. Potter these men thought it would be amusing to mess up your lesson so I thought it prudent to show you that you should not be messed with." The professor winked at him and he grinned.

"Of course take a seat." Harry flicked his wrist and conjured three chairs, one plush 2 straight back hard chairs, and told them to sit down.

"Now—"

"That was wandless!" A first year squealed everyone murmured and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes I can do wandless magic. Really now we'll be starting with the disarming spell--"

"The Chosen One is going to teach us a simple spell like that. Oh we'll totally win the war now." One Slytherin girl said causing the others to jeer at him. Former DA members roared in protest alone with other people from the other three houses who heard of Harry's tales.

"I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this." Harry said sighing. "Each house pick your best dueler, yes Gryffindor too. You all will face off and then the winner will face me. Go on pick." Harry said waiting at everyone muttered picking the best person from their house. Gryffindor picked Cormac Mcleggan, much to a lot of people protest that Hermione, Ginny or Ron were better duelers.

"Girls aren't that good with dueling and besides Ginvera is pregnant she can't duel in her condition."

"I'm pregnant not sick you bloody wanker!"

"I suggest you watch your mouth Cormac before I shut it for you." Harry said pointing his wand straight at him. Ravenclaw chose Luna Lovegood. Hufflepuff chose Ernie and Malfoy was Slytherins dueler. Harry grinned this was going to be fun.

"Luna face off with Cormac." Harry made sure everyone was a safe distance and held his wand up to send off red sparks. "Start!"

"I'll go easy on you." Cormac said as he bowed."

"The Nargles won't like that." She said dreamily. Luna flicked her wand and said "_Experillamus."_ Harry grinned as Cormac was shot back so far he fell off the platform. Harry looked down at Cormac and grinned.

"Winner Luna. Tough luck mate."

"Malfoy, Ernie you guys go." After 10 minutes Malfoy sent a snake at Ernie making him pause in apprehension. Harry stepped forward and knelt in front of the snake

_"Stop do not hurt thisss boy."_

_"You ssspeak it?"_

_"Yesss I ask you not to hurt anyone here."_

_"I ssshall do assss you wisssh lord of the tounges…"_

_"What is your name lord snake?"_

_"Brazel."_

Harry held his hand out for the snake to slither on and he handed it to a girl who was looking at the snake with glee.

"Here you have him. His name is Brazel." Harry grinned. "Malfoy is winner since I had to intervene. Malfoy, Luna you guys are up."

"No I don't think I should Harry. Malfoy has a Wracksuprt buzzing near his head. I don't want to hit it by mistake." Luna said walking back to stand next to Ginny, the Ravenclaws roaring in indignation.

"Oi! She doesn't want to duel that's fine. Malfoy let's get started." Harry bowed his head the slightest bit and Ginny counted off.

"1, 2, 3 GO!"

"Reducto!" Malfoy shouted causing the ground under Harry to explode. Harry apperated quickly a few feet away and shouted _Trangella. _But missing. This threw Malfoy off his balance as he shouted Specsterma a big gash appeared on Harry's leg but he brushed it off.

"Incarneous!" Harry was entwined with ropes and dropped his wand. The Slytherins were cheering and everyone else was shouting over Harry's dilemma. Harry turned himself into a lion and roared snapping the ropes and growling at Malfoy. He froze as Harry turned himself back into a man and disarmed him. He appaerated from behind Malfoy and pointed his wand at the back of his neck tugging his hair back and placing his wand at the hallow of his throat.

"Dead." Everyone cheered except the Slytherins and Harry saw his cousins look at him in awe and wonder.

"No one is going to have a problem listening to me now? Right get into pairs and practice." By the end of the night most people had perfected the disarming spell and moved to stunning Harry blew his whistle and sent them off to bed. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were talking to Harry about what a great job he did when McGonagall came up to him with Dudley and Piers in tow.

"Great lesson Potter."

"Thank you Professor."

"Potter…I guess you're alright…That was pretty cool." Dudley said as Piers nodded. Harry shook his head as if getting the water out of his ears.

"W-what?"

"Yea just don't rub it in." Dudley and Piers walked back to the common room leaving Harry flabbergasted.

"Wow." Everyone said as Harry laughed his head off. The Golden Quartet walked back to the common room arm-in-arm, satisfied with the turn out tonight.

* * *

_Hey all you wonderful readers. I hope you all like this chapter only a few more to go. Please rate and review. Ill be starting an original work of mine called Transfered Love I hope you all like it. Love DreamerBaby_


	19. Chapter 19

_I am not JK Rowling and these characters are not my own (except the ones that aren't in the book at all) the songs I use in any of the chapters belong to their artists/bands and I am not copyrighting anything…..enjoy =)_

Harry woke up sore and bruised in places he never knew bruises would show up. He sat up and looked down at the woman in bed next to him. She was sleeping on her back with her hair in a halo around her pretty face. Her hand rested on her belly while her other one was thrown off the side of the bed. Harry smiled at his wife and bent down to kiss her softly on her lips. She murmured in her sleep but did not stir. Harry got out of bed and stretched his muscles groaning in protest. He put on his sweats and went down for some private training on his own.

He did a series of stretches and muscles building exercise for a couple of hours and began his trek back inside just as people began walking across the school enjoying the weekend. Harry got a couple of hellos and stopped to chat with a few people when Harry was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"It's time Potter, we have intelligence that most of the Death Eaters have left the castle and this is the peak time to retrieve whatever you needed from the castle." The old woman said with a somber face. Harry nodded and ran to get Hermione and Ron.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he half tackled his friend.

"Yikes mate chill out and why are you sweaty!" Ron said staggering to keep them both up.

"Hogwarts…Death Eaters not there…Time to go…" Harry panted sinking into a chair to catch his breath.

"I'll go get the girls" Ron ran calling the girls name as he went. Harry clenched his jaw tightly together thinking of the task at hand. The sound of Ginny's voice brought him down to reality.

"Let's go Harry." Ginny said holding her hand out to him.

"Ginny maybe you should…"

"I'm not leaving you we're in this together for better or for worst…" She smiled pulling him to his feet. They ran to McGonagall's office pushing past people and not turning back they got to the Headmistress's office breathless but with a determined look in their eyes.

"Come on let's go." Harry said flooing himself and Ginny to the one place he called home, Hogwarts…

"Coast is clear for now, all the Death Eaters that stayed behind are in the Great Hall and Voldemort is in…well the Headmasters office…" Harry said tucking the map into his pocket.

"Are we clear on the plan we just have to get to the seventh floor without drawing attention to ourselves." Harry said turning to his friends and his wife.

"Got it mate lets get going." Ron said tugging Hermione a long both their wands out. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they tip toed after them. Some of the pictures cheered in joy seeing The Golden Quartet only to be immediately shushed by Hermione.

"Oooh students in the castle what fun!" Peeves cackled.

"Peeves please…you have to be quiet we need to get something from the Room of Requirements please don't give us away." Ginny pleaded.

"And what would Peeves get out of it?" The old poltgerist asked.

"You get to…um…"

"A free supply of dung bombs curtsey of me Peeves and you get to throw them all you want at old Flich just please don't give us away." Harry pleaded.

"Oooh ok ok I will pretend I never saw you." Peeves cackled as he disappeared.

"I don't know why Dumbledore kept him around…" Ron muttered as Hermione stepped on his foot.

"Come on!" Harry hissed his scar prickling. They didn't have much time. They got to the seventh floor with no issues and Harry stood there wondering how to make that room of junk appear.

"Well how did you make it appear last time Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well I wanted a place to hide that traitor's book after I cursed Malfoy…" Harry grinned. "That's it!"

_I need a place to hide my book, I need a place to hide my book, I need a place to hide my book._ A large door appeared and Harry yanked it open. Inside was a room filled with junk and on a statue was a glistening crown with sapphires.

"Yes!" Ron pumped his fist reaching for it. Harry's scar stung and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Ron…hurry he knows we're here!" Harry roared enlarging the sword of Gryffindor. Hermione took it since she was closest and slashed the diadem in two a horrible scream echoed through the room and a shake rippled the whole room.

"It's a booby trap the rooms going to collapse RUN!" Harry roared grabbing Ginny's hand and bolting out of the room with his two friends on his heals. They got out just as the room disappeared with a large boom.

"Well, well, well look who decided to come visit…" Lucius Malfoy said his wand at the base of Harry's throat. Harry held his breath and glared at the older man.

"Malfoy."

"Potter, and little Mrs. Potter, charmed. I am saddened that you did not feel it proper to invite us." Harry growled and turned his head sharply when he felt Ginny being torn from his grasp.

"Gin!" Harry struggled against a large Death Eater that was holding him steady. Ron was struggling against Goyle Senior while Hermione was being held by her hair by none other then Bellatrix LeStrange.

"You!" Harry hissed struggling against the larger Death Eater.

"Ah, ah ,ah Hawwy shouldn't you be paying attention to your little bride." Harry whipped his head to see Rookwood holding Ginny by her waist and caressing her face and neck.

"Rookwood! Don't you touch her!" Harry roared an electric blue spark emitting from his eyes. This however went unnoticed by everyone except Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

"Harry love I'm-AH!" Ginny screamed as Rookwood tugged her hair.

"No talking unless told to pet." Rookwood sneered. He ran his hand over her belly and howled in laughter. "It seems Potter got to you before me. She's pregnant with his brat." Rookwood said to the Death Eaters, lifting Ginny's shirt to expose a small but noticeable bump.

"Don't you touch me!" Ginny hissed thrashing around in Rookwood's arms. "You damn old horny bastard!" Ginny was back handed and Harry felt his blood boil as he saw the blood coming out of the corner of her mouth

"BY MY MAGIC IF YOU TOUCH MY WIFE AND SON ONE MORE TIME YOU'RE GOING WISH I KILLED YOU BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU ROOKWOOD!" Harry roared sending bright blue sparks out at the Death Eaters all of them being knocked back.

"Ohh it seems itty baby Potty wants to play!" Bellatrix laughed, getting up from the floor.

"Bella…Let me entertain our guests." A voice said from behind Harry he turned to be face to face with Voldemort himself.

"Yes master." Bellatrix all but moaned as she bowed to her lord.

"I knew you'd sense me here sooner or later Tom." Harry smirked. Silently summoning his and his friend's wands to their hands who immediately turned it on Voldemort.

"Now Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners now would he?" Voldemort twirled a familiar looking wand in his hand. Harry looked more closely at it and gasped his body going cold.

"T-that's…Professor Dumbledore's wand…but that was buried with…No…NO NO YOU DIDN'T YOU MONSTER!" Harry roared, shooting a Cutting hex at him which he easily blocked.

"Yes Potter this is your dear old mentors wand, it is also the Elder Wand from the tale of the three brothers. The most _powerful_ Hallow." Voldemort laughed.

"That wand drove men mad. The 1st brother got himself killed. The cloak is the ultimate Hallow." Ron countered in a booming voice, standing in front of Hermione. Harry scooted in front of Ginny hoping Tom didn't notice his wife's condition yet. Voldemort however threw his head back and laughed.

"No need to hide your wife from me Harry, I know all about her and your little brat. I…ah how shall I say it…felt him being conceived." He smirked as all the Death Eaters laughed.

"You perverted bastard!" Ginny shouted pointing her wand at him.

"Ah it seems Mrs. Potter is upset with me." He chuckled. Harry clenched his jaw tightly. _We need a way to get out of here…_

"Oooh Evil people what fun!" Peeves cackled throwing water balloons and dung bombs at the Death Eaters.

"Peeves you bloody polgerist I love you!" Ron shouted grabbing Hermione's hand and running to the fire place in the old Transfiguration room. Harry ran after them pulling Ginny behind him and shooting hexes over his shoulder at the Death Eaters Ginny was doing the same and Harry heard Rookwood scream "Get these bloody bats off me!" he smirked and pulled out the floo powder from the sack in his pocket.

"Smeltings McGonagall's office!" Harry shouted as they ran in. The last thing Harry saw before he disappeared into the fire was Voldemort covered in dung bomb goop.

"Mr. Potter! Goodness is everyone alright?" McGonagall asked as they all fell through the fire place.

"Yes…yes we're alright…we got it." Harry said pulling Ginny into his arms and walking to the common room leaving Hermione and Ron to explain everything to the headmistress.

"Harry…I'm fine you don't have to—"

"Worry? Gin I'm always going to worry, I'm always going to be angry if another man touches you or hurts our children and that man, _Rookwood_" Harry spat nuzzling his face into Ginny's neck. "He wants to take you from me and hurt you I can not be angry…it's alright if you were scared Gin, please Snitch tell me if you were scared…" Harry said kissing her softly.

"Oh Harry…" Ginny cried into his neck. By this time Harry had led them to his room, placed her on the bed and held her as she cried.

"Shhh I'm here, it's ok…" Harry whispered as they fell into a deep sleep in the middle of the afternoon.

"Harry? Harry wake up." Harry groaned and pulled Ginny closer to his body to try to block out the noise he heard people laughing.

"Potter let go of my sister before we have to hex you." Bill said hitting him with a pillow.

"Bill!" Harry shot up as all the Weasley's laughed at him. Ginny was giggling beside him that's when her brothers noticed the blood.

"GinBear…your mouth…" Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What happened Fireball?" Charlie said looking at her intensely.

"_Rookwood_ happened." Harry spat as he told the brothers what happened at Hogwarts with the Death Eaters.

"Oh, Fred and George we promised Peevessome dung bombs to terrorize Filch and anyone else he pleases. You think we can give him some? I know he ran out using the ones he had left on Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Everyone laughed as the twins agreed only if Harry shows them that memory in the Pensive so they can publish it for prosperity which Harry quickly agreed to. Charlie healed Ginny's mouth and she washed the blood off of her face.

It was the day everyone was getting ready to go for Christmas vacation. Ginny was showing more now being almost 4 months pregnant. Harry grinned as he thought about seeing his pregnant sister-in-law who was only 1 week behind Ginny gushing about her pregnancy with his wife. Harry ran down to meet his wife for lunch when he saw her crowded by flashing cameras and gaggling reporters, looking pale and sick.

"Oi!" Harry shouted pushing past them to hold Ginny tightly to his side. "Is there any reason why you are bugging my wife?" Harry growled at the paparazzi, he felt James kick Ginny and at that moment she gasped and held her stomach in pain.

"We aren't going anywhere without a statement Mr. Potter." One reporter bravely smirked at Harry. Harry pushed him to the floor and growled.

"You'll get one but my wife needs air." Harry turned to Ginny and stroked her face. "Go to Ron in the Gym and I'll be there after I finish with them." Harry walked her to the front door of the gym and let her in before turning to the reporters.

"What are you so interested in knowing that you have to annoy a pregnant woman?" Harry asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Mr. Potter! Dig Duds from Wizardboy magazine is it true that you were forced to marry Ginny Weasley because she was pregnant with your love child?"

"Where did you hear that nonsense? I love my wife and married her for that, we conceived James Sirius only a month later." Harry snorted.

"James Sirius? You know it's a boy?" one reporter said.

"Yes, I've known it's a boy for about 3 and a half months." Harry nodded.

"How? That's impossible!" one woman said. "Mary Goods, I'm with MedsWeekly."

"I was, I guess you can say, graced with powers from the Death Eaters while I was attacked by them in the summer. I can not and will not list them due to the fact the Death Eaters can find my weakness but yes one of them is being in tune with people of my own blood."

"Why are you naming your child after a dead convict?"

"Sirius was cleared of all the horrible charges against him and he was innocent for those crimes. That was Peter Pettigrew and Sirius was my best friend and father for 2 years. I just wish he could see his grand-godchild." Harry said sadly.

"What do you plan to do with He-Who-Must--oh forget this bloody rubbish--Voldemort!?" One young witch asked causing most reporters to gasp and back away from the girl while Harry laughed.

"I plan to defeat him and protect all the ones I care for. Even if I die in the process. That will be all I need to get to class." Harry said waving everyone away as photographers swarmed to take a picture of him before he entered the locker room. He quickly changed and ran over to Ginny who was sitting next to Luna with her hands on her stomach.

"Gin you alright?" Harry said kneeling down so he was eye level with her.

"I'm fine Harry just…." Ginny fainted into Harry's arms and for the first time Harry noticed blood on her trousers…

"No…GINNY JAMES!! NO SOMEONE GET MADAME PROMFREY!" Harry yelled laying Ginny down and holding her tighly in his arms. Luna ran at top speed to get the Matron as Harry whispered to his wife and son.

"Please don't leave me….please…"

"Mr. Potter I need to get her to the ward now you need to step back." Madame Promfrey said pulling Ginny away from him and putting her on a gurney. Harry made to follow her but Ron held him back.

"There's nothing you can do there mate." Ron led him to Gym class where the boys were talking loudly and waiting.

"Whats wrong with Potter?" Dudley asked trying to mask his concern.

"Yea did he have another panic attack?" Paul snickered, not knowing his boss and his right hand man have accepted him.

"Shut up Paul. Ginny's sick and the baby—"

"Don't say it Ron…Please…" Harry said going over to a punching bag that was laid out for the boys and began punching and kicking it furiously ignoring everything and everyone around him.

_Ginny…James…please…no anything but them please…_

NO GINNY AND JAMES!!!!!! But I hope you guys like this update I know its short but I only have a few more chapters until the end maybe about 4 more or so and I'm going to write an epilogue so yay! RATE AND REVIEW!!!


	20. Chapter 20

_I am not JK Rowling and these characters are not my own (except the ones that aren't in the book at all) the songs I use in any of the chapters belong to their artists/bands and I am not copyrighting anything…..enjoy =)_

_Ginny…James…please…no anything but them please…_

Harry had worn down the punching bag by the end of the period. Everyone, even coach left him alone or they were afraid of being hit instead.

"Harry…come on mate we have music class with Ricky now…"

"A-alright." Harry said. Ron helped him to the locker rooms to change and they made their way back to the stage. Harry held the mic shakily in his hand while Ron played the acoustic guitar with Neville, Colin and Seamus waiting in the back with other instruments.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_  
_Harry looked at the crowd that gathered, most people on a free period were here watching him, all of them probably knowing about Ginny who was probably in horrible pain in the hospital wing.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
Harry couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He sank to his knees singing as tears fell down his cheeks freely. Ron and all the other boys played their instruments all their faces troubled as they saw Harry crumple to the ground_  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Harry was on his knees clutching his stomach in horrible body racking sobs. He felt a small frail hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, she wants to see you." She smiled softly at the boy in front of her.

"She's…" Harry said wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

"She's alright. That son of yours is a fighter. She is just going to be in a wheel chair for a few weeks while she gains her strength back." Harry grinned and stood up, picking up the elderly woman and spinning her around before kissing her on the cheek and running to the hospital wing.

"Well I haven't had anyone do that to me since Sirius Black heard me telling Albus I adored him." She chuckled and held her arm out to Ron. "Shall we Mr. Weasley?"

"We shall!" Ron said hooking arms with his Headmistress and escorting her to the hospital wing. As they entered they saw Harry stroking Ginny's hair and holding her hand.

"Harry…" Ginny mumbled rubbing her stomach absent mindedly.

"Oh God Gin…don't ever do that to me again…" Harry said kissing her face softly in places like her cheek nose and mouth.

"I'll try…it was those reporters as soon as they swarmed me I tried to tell them off but…James was starting to get restless and kick me. Looks like your son doesn't like attention either." She chuckled before she coughed into her hand.

"Rest now love, your Mum should be here soon."

"Right you are Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said pushing herself into the room.

"Scary how you do that Mrs. Weasley." Harry grinned up at his mother-in-law.

"I'm a mother dear I can feel when my kids need me, all of them." She smiled kissing Harry's forehead. "I brought you some soup dear." She said to Ginny pulling a large pot out of thin air with a bowl and a spoon hovering on top of it.

"Thanks Mummy…" Ginny said in a small voice before settling herself so she could eat. Harry was soon able to carry her up to the dorms while Ron and Mrs. Weasley wheeled the vacant wheel chair behind them. Ginny laughed at her husband's antics but felt safe and content in his arms. As soon as they walked in they were face to face with Percy and the Minister, surprisingly Umbridge was not present with them.

"Do you want something?" Harry said clutching Ginny tightly to his chest.

"I heard about Ginvera's condition in the paper." Percy held up the _Evening Prophet _which showed a picture of a pregnant Ginny cuddling into Harry's shoulder while he glared at the reporters. The headline read '_The Potter Family continues on'_

Ron took the newspaper from Percy roughly and handed it to Hermione as she ran over who began to read out loud.

_"Everyone thought that the Potter family would end with the blood of the young Harry James Potter, Also known as the Boy-who-lived and The Chosen One; but we were pleasantly surprised to find out that the new Mrs. Ginvera(Ginny) Potter nee Weasley is pregnant with a child, and a boy at that._

'_I love my wife and married her for that, we conceived James Sirius only a month later." _

"_Yes, I've known it's a boy for about 3 and a half months." Harry nodded._

"_I was, I guess you can say, graced with powers from the Death Eaters while I was attacked by them in the summer. I can not and will not list them due to the fact the Death Eaters can find my weakness but yes one of them is being in tune with people of my own blood."'_

_Harry Potter is now given the added responsibility of making the wizarding world safe for his son. Some people are saying that is extra motivation for him. However as some reporters cornered Mr. Potter earlier he said he would stop at nothing until Tom Riddle was destroyed. We may only hope that he will bring down the Dark Lord and make the world safe for all of us._

_Congratulations to the Potter family for their news._

_-Tina Nimbus"_

"Ginvera how could you get pregnant this is completely irresponsible of you!"

"I'm married Percy!" Ginny yelled coughing into her hand. Harry rubbed her back and kissed her forehead softly.

"I advise you to leave Percy, Ginny needs to rest now and after you man handled her last time I don't think she needs to be around you."

"PERCEY WEASLEY YOU MAN HANDLED YOUR SISTER!" Molly Weasley yelled. Harry ran with Ginny upstairs with Ron and Hermione in tow. As soon as they closed the door they all started laughing. All of them happy that they were all healthy and safe for now.

It was Christmas morning and Harry was a woken by Ginny kissing him softly and telling him to help her down stairs.

"Come on love present time." Ginny smiled rubbing her belly. Harry smiled and kissed her stomach and then her lips.

"You're already giving me the best present in the world Snitch; I didn't have to wait for Christmas."

"I love you Harry." Ginny smiled as Harry pulled her into his arms and carried her down stairs to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Harry shouted merrily placing Ginny in a chair next to him. Harry pried Teddy out of his father's hands and began throwing him in the air where Teddy promptly squealed.

"Hey Cub! Merry Christmas!"

"Mey ishmas!" Teddy gurgled as Harry planted kisses on his stomach.

"Harry I've been meaning to ask you why do you call Ted cub now? I used to call you that because I was a werewolf and it came naturally." Remus said as Harry handed Remus back his son. Harry grinned and winked at Ginny before turning into a lion in front of everyone, making everyone besides Ginny, Ron and Hermione gasp or drop something. Penny squealed and clapped her hands running up to pet Harry. He licked her and promptly turned back into a man.

"Wicked." The twins said highfiving each other.

"When did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley said clutching her heart in surprise."

"McGonagall taught me, I was given more power when I was attacked this summer and the transformation came easier."

"How long did it take you?" Remus said leaning forward in excitement.

"1 ½ weeks." Harry grinned highfiving Ron."

"It took Prongs and Padfoot 2 years…." Remus gasped leaning into his chair. Harry picked up Teddy again and they all proceeded to the tree to open presents. Harry got Teddy a toy broom, Tonks was laughing and helping him on it while Remus was biting his lip. Penny was babbling to Ginny about her new broom and how she was going to play chaser like her.

"Oh relax Moony, remember who is godfather is!" Harry said puffing out his chest.

"You know this was how it was your first Christmas, except it was James helping you on the broom and Lily biting her nails. But you imitated Padfoot perfectly." Remus laughed.

"Oh really Moony?" Harry grinned throwing a present at the older man.

"Yea really Manes." Remus grinned ripping open the present which was a set of new robes made to withstand changes during the full moon.

"Manes?" Harry said unwrapping his jumper from Mrs. Weasley and slipping it on. "I like that." Harry grinned as Mrs. Weasley made all the wrapping paper disappear and everyone was playing around with their presents.

"Harry mate we have a present for you but we have to clarify something." Bill said smiling at him from the couch while Harry was on the floor playing with Teddy and his Quidditch action figures.

"And Lynch has caught the snitch Ireland wins! Yea what it is Bill?" Harry said as Teddy was clapping his hands.

"Do you have that tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on your chest?" Charlie said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Uh…no…" Harry said pulling his jumper off and revealing a tattoo-less chest. "Nothing there why?" Before he knew it Bill threw Harry over his shoulder and the Weasley men, minus Arthur were out the door and apperating to Diagon Alley.

"Oi! Let me down! What are you doing?" Harry said pounding Bill's back as they walked further into Diagon Alley, Harry was getting odd stares and people took pictures. "Bill at least put me down I'm getting even more stares then usual!"

"Alright." Harry was put down and he glared at Bill and Charlie.

"So where are you bloody taking me?"

"To get that tattoo rumor taken care of, All the Weasley men have a tattoo and you should have one too since we always thought of you as a brother.

"But Ron doesn't have one!" Harry said as Charlie showed him a pair of wings on the back of his neck Bill showed him Fleurs face on his bicep and the twins showed him smiling drama masks on their pecks. Ron blushed and pulled down his shirt to reveal a tattoo of a book that had the title 'Hogwarts A History'. Harry laughed as they entered the small tattoo parlor. The Weasley men began to laugh as Harry caught sight of a plaque with his face on it saying 'Most popular tattoo'

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME?" Harry shouted throwing his arms in the air. A man with long blonde hair in a pony tail and tattoos all over his body came out to greet them.

"Well lookit this!" He gwaffed, he was obviously American because of his accent. "It's the Weasley clan what do ya'll need done?"

"We actually came to get our youngest tattooed." Bill grinned at the confused look on the mans face.

"Bill, you said Ron was the youngest male in the Weasley clan." Only then did the man notice Harry muttering to himself about crazy fan women.

"Shit my pants it Harry Potter!" The man laughed. "My most popular tattoo, my name is Don McKenzie!" Harry shook the mans hand and huffed.

"I'm really a tattoo?" Harry said blushing scarlet.

"Yea and a damn right popular one to boot. Thanks for the business" He winked. "What can I do for you?"

"Well we were thinking of a tattoo of the Hungarian Horntail Harry faced during the Triwizard Tournament and maybe a piercing like mine?" Bill said pointing to his ear where a dragon fang was gauged through.

"Alright I can do that what do you want to start with first Harry?" Don asked him seating him in a chair next to a woman who was getting her chest tattooed with his name on it. Harry blushed and looked away from the woman and mumbled tattoo. "Alright sport I need you to take off your shirt." Harry stripped off his jumper and under shirt and laid down on the chair as Don began waving his wand across Harry's chest. Harry shivered and winced slightly but after only 30 minutes he was done and looked in the mirror at the results. Then it hit him to do something else.

"Do you think I can have my wife, son and niece's names in calligraphy on my arm?" Harry said showing him exactly what he wanted.

"Sure dude no problem." And he went right to work. After another 20 minutes Harry was done and had the piercing done in his ear which he promptly swore after Don pierced his ear.

"Well Harry you look smashing. Let's go home." Bill said as he paid for the tattoos.

"Alright Bill." Harry said popping back to The Burrow. He saw Ginny laying on the couch with a book in her hand and Fleur sitting near her talking about the babies.

"Hey love how was your present?" Ginny smiled knowingly. Harry tore off his shrit and showed her his new tattoos.

"Oh Harry…" Ginny said stroking his bare arm where her, Penny and James' names were. "You know we might have more kids?"

"I'll add all their names, even if we have a dozen." Harry said kissing her softly.

"Oh How sweet mon ami!" Fleur said kissing Harry's cheeks. Harry smiled and rubbed his cheek. This Christmas was possibly his favorite.

It was Valentines day weekend and Harry was walking his very pregnant wife to dance class she was just about 6 months pregnant and wasn't able to do much in dance class but she enjoyed going to watch Luna.

Harry sat her down and kissed her twice before heading to the locker room to change quickly before anyone saw his tattoos. When he ran outside to talk to Ginny before class started he bumped into a girl holding a can of paint that spilled all over the front of his shirt.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry shouted trying to keep the paint from dripping on the floor.

"Oh no I—I am so sorry!" a little girl squealed trying to hold back tears. I was going to the art room and—and…"

"Its ok no blood no foul alright?" Harry said patting her head and sending her away. Harry turned around to go change into a different shirt when he almost bumped into Coach Carter.

"Excuse me Coach I just have to change…"

"No can do Potter you either perform the highbar in that shirt, shirtless or fail for the day."

"Are you serious!"

"Absolutly." Ginny waddled over as the Coach smirked at Harry.

"Love let me help you get out of that without having paint all over your hair and face. Ginny reached up and expertly tore down the middle of his shirt and stripped him off it without getting any paint anywhere else. Ginny chucked the shirt in the trash can and retrived a rag from the girls locker room to wipe off some excess paint on Harrys chest. That is when everyone saw the tattoo.

"Its true!" One fan girl squealed pointing to the tattoo on his chest.

"When did you get those done Potter." Paul asked. Dudley was staring wide eyed and mouthed the word 'wicked'. Harry grinned and kissed Ginny's hand when she finished.

"Christmas. It was a present from my brothers." Harry said going to the highbar and showing off.

Later that night Harry was shaken awake violently. Harry went into protector mode and maneuvered to pin the attacker on the floor and hold his wand to their neck when he heard "Bloody hell Harry it's me Bill!" By this time Ginny had turned on the lights and all the boy in the room were awake.

"What the bloody hell…" Harry helped Bill up and grinned.

"Sorry mate."

"Fleur's giving birth!" He yelled excitedly. Harry's mouth dropped and Ginny yelped.

"She's not supposed to give birth for three more months Bill!" She said getting out of bed and holding Harry's hand.

"She's a Veela she has a shorter pregnancy then normal witches." He whispered, grinning from ear to ear. Harry began pulling on jeans and a sweater over his bear chest while Ginny ran into the bathroom to change.

"You lot think you can keep it down some of us are trying to sleep!" Paul roared.

"Oh Shut it Paul the family is having a baby they have a right to be loud." Peirs mumbled throwing a pillow in Paul's face. Harry helped Ginny down to Mcgongals office and they Flooed to St. Mungo's. Ginny and Bill proceeded past the desk with no hinderance, Harry was about to go through when a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir only family is allowed into the maternity ward." She said briskly not looking up from her chart.

"Ma'am do you know who you're talking to? This is Harry Potter my brother-in-law." Bill said pulling Harry behind the counter with him.

"Oh my! I am so sorry Mr. Potter—"

"Don't worry about it." Harry grinned and walked into the maternity ward and heard a loud scream.

"I WEEL KEEL YOU FOR THIS BILL WEASLEY! YOU ARE NOT 'AVING ANY MORE CHILDREN!"

"That's my Fleur…" Bill grimanced as Ginny and Harry leaned on each other to keep from falling on the floor from laughter. After a few hours Fleur gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Harry and Ginny were the first ones after Arthur and Molly to see her. Harry was hesitant about holding the tiny little girl but was soon sat in a chair with the girl cradled in his arms. Harry grinned and began talking to her in quiet whispers.

"What are you going to name her?" Harry asked as Bill took her from his arms.

"Victoire. It means victory in French." Bill smiled at Harry. Harry looked at the baby with a new look in his eyes, a hard blazing one, only then did see the birthmark on the babys foot, the same shape as the rune Harry put on Fleurs stomach when he found out she was pregnant.

"Do you think Teddy has the same birthmark?" Harry asked pointing to her foot.

"Yea Tonks mentioned it." Ginny smiled. They chatted a little while longer until Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sent to school again right before breakfast. Everything was quiet…for now.


	21. Chapter 21

_I am not JK Rowling and these characters are not my own (except the ones that aren't in the book at all) the songs I use in any of the chapters belong to their artists/bands and I am not copyrighting anything…..enjoy =)_

Time had moved fast in a semi-peaceful way and soon it was May, and Ginny looked like she was going to pop any day now. She was strictly restricted to a wheel chair when out and about the school and Harry were more then glad to do anything she wished of him. They were laughing getting ready to eat a picnic lunch when Harry heard a loud boom and felt his scar burn.

"Ah!" Harry gasped before falling to his knees.

"Harry mate what..." Ron said kneeling next to him while Hermione was trying to calm Ginny down.

"He's here, their all here. It's time now." Harry said looking up at Ron with a blazing look. "Get Ginny to the tower and put the protective shields around her. I'll rally the DA." Harry gave Ginny a hard lingering kiss and whispered to her. "I love you; I'll fight for you and James until I die."

"Just don't do the dying part." Ginny forced a smile at her attempted humor. Harry gave her one last kiss and bolted down the hills to the school. He held his wand to his throat as soon as he reached the inside of the school and shouted.

"ALL DA MEMEMBERS OVER 4th YEARS REPORT TO HYDE HALL IMMEDIATELY! ALL SMELTING STUDENTS EVACUATE THE SCHOOL IN AN ORDERLY BUT QUICK FASHION AND PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL PLEASE CALL THE ORDER!"

Harry was soon at Hyde hall with over a hundred students packed into its common area. "I can't promise that you'll all live, it would be stupid of me to." Harry said looking everyone in the eyes. "But I need help; I need Dumbledore's army by my side in order to defeat them. Please." Harry gripped his wand and Gryffindors sword in his fists.

"_HARRY POTTER! YOUR TIME HAS COME. COME OUT AND FACE MY DEATH EATERS LIKE THE HERO YOU SUPPOSEDLY ARE!"  
_

Harry shivered and bit down on his lip to stop from screaming out in pain as his scar sent a wave of pain through his body. He ran out the common room with both weapons at the ready. Harry smiled when he heard hundreds of footsteps running behind him. Harry began firing spells at the hooded men. Directing half the people to send patronus' at the Dementors and Incendio spells at the Inferi. Muggles were running past them screaming and Harry put up shields to make sure they all got out safely. Everyone began to fight bravely, the order soon entered the battle and a roar of people charging at the Death Eaters was peircing. Harry just stunned a Death Eater and slashed at a giant with his sword when he heard a scream.

"Ginny!" Harry roared looking around wildly until he spotted his pregnant wife fighting against Draco Malfoy with Severus Snape holding his wand at Harry's chest. "Let her go!" Harry roared charging toward them both like an animal. He was tripped by Nagaini who sunk her fangs into Harry's neck.

"Harry!" She screamed as she disappeared with Malfoy in a ball of blue light. Harry screamed in pain and anguish as he reached around with his wand and blasted Nagini away and swiped at her with his sword. A black glowing ball charged at him as the snakes head fell to the ground only to be struck down by the sword as Harry swung it around again. He gripped his neck as he fell to his knees in pain, his eyes never leaving Snapes.

"You bastard I'll kill you I swear." Harry growled trying to stand up.

"I think you should retract that statement Potter." Snape sneered and popped away dropping a letter at his feet. Harry sank to the ground as all the Death Eaters that weren't dead or unconscious retreated with the giants, inferi and dementors. Harry groaned in pain and tried to stand up when he felt wet tears on his wounds.

"Fawkes….tears…tears! Accio phoenix tear vial!" Harry roared summoning the giant flask of phoenix tears and cracking the bottle open in the air. The tears spread across the Light soldiers and Harry heard everyone gasp in relief. Harry stood and picked up a letter and felt himself being tugged at the navel to where Ginny would hopefully be.

Meanwhile Ginny was struggling against Malfoys grip, her hair was whipping around her face wildly as she thrashed. The Death Eaters who retreated with them were pointing and laughing at Ginny.

"Let me go!" She screamed. She gasped as she felt James kick her roughly.

"Oh shut it Weaslette." Malfoy sneered pushing her away from him. She fell on her back and groaned clutching her stomach as she felt James kick again.

"Baby its ok…daddy's coming…"Ginny whispered rubbing her stomach.

"Oh we hope he does." Voldemort sneered coming forward from the shadows with Bellatrix at his heals.

"He'll beat you, you do know that right?" Ginny said trying to stand up. She felt herself being grabbed roughly by Augustus and pulled closely to his putrid body.

"No one can defeat the Dark Lord." He snickered.

"Harry did once before." Ginny grinned. "And he'll do it aga— AH!" Ginny fell to the ground again as Augustus kneed her in the back. She felt water trickle down her leg and she screamed. "No…NO NOT NOW GOD NOT NOW!" She began breathing like her mother taught her as she fell to the ground in labor.

"My Lord her child is coming." Narcissa rushed forward with a motherly look in her eyes. "Alright my dear, you need to relax…"

"Yes, Ginny. You do need to relax haven't I always told you that?" Voldemort sneered kneeling next to her and turning into Tom.

"No…please no…" Ginny cried. Turning away from him her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wasn't I the only person there for you Ginny? You loved me didn't you?" He sneered kissing her softly.

"No HARRY!" She screamed as she had another contraction. "Nngh." She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Narcissa summoned warm water, scraps of cloth and a pillow to lay Ginny's head under as well as a blanket to give her some privacy. Ginny looked at the woman as she fixed the pillow under her head and whispered. "Thank you…"

"I hope you're right." She whispered back. "About your husband…" she looked around making sure no one heard her.

"I know I am—Ah!" She gasped again. Over the course of two hours she screamed pushed and bit her lip. "HARRY JAMES POTTER IF VOLDEMORT DOESN'T KILL YOU I WILL! YOU ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" She screamed in anger.

"Good to know love." A voice said and everyone turned around to face the battered, bruised and bloody man who was to conquer their Lord, although they didn't know that. Harry held the sword in his left hand and his wand in his right, his eyes held a spark as he stepped forward. "Ginny…" Harry murmured but was stopped by about 30 wands being pointed at him. "Let me get to my wife." Harry growled.

"Drop your wand and sword and you will get to see her. Aren't I a gracious Lord?" Voldemort asked the room and they all nodded and laughed in agreement. Harry snorted and threw the weapons aside and ran to Ginny's side holding her hand to his face and kissing it while he stroked her hair.

"Gin…Snitch I'm so sorry…" Harry choked out his eyes glistening with the ghost of tears.

"Harry…I love you…" She cried as she felt another wave of pain hit her.

"You are my power he knows not…" Harry whispered kissing her lips to stifle her cry of pain.

"It's time to push my dear." Narcissa said gently. Harry looked up at her and smiled, bowing his head.

"Thank you…" Harry whispered. Ginny gripped his hand and yelled, pushing and pushing. Harry murmured words of encouragement to her and stroked her cheeks before he heard a baby cry.

"It's a boy…" Narcissa smiled. She cleaned him, wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Harry. Harry cradled his arms awkwardly and looked down at the child in front of him. He had a tuff of brown hair and when his eyes fluttered open they were a light hazel color.

"James…." Harry whispered in astonishment as Narcissa tended to Ginny. Ginny sat up slowly and put her hand gently on James' head and wrapped her arm around Harry's back.

"James Sirius Potter…" Ginny smiled kissing her sons head.

"A filthy name for a filthy child." Bellatrix snorted. "You named him after my dear cousin didn't you baby Potter.

"I named him after two of the greatest men I knew…even if I only knew them briefly…" Harry grinned standing up with James in his arms and Ginny holding on to him. Harry concentrated his magic to summon the two Deathly Hallows he had in his possession and glared at Voldemort. "You bastard, you disgraced his grave." Harry nodded toward the wand Voldemort was holding.

"Ah yes, I was claiming what was rightfully mine." He sneered. Harry let out barking laugh and handed James to Ginny.

"You better check that again. I am the great-great-great-great god knows how many great grandson of Ignatius Pervell. I am the descendant of the three brothers; I am the master of the Hallows!" Harry bellowed as he called all three Hallows to him. They surrounded him in a vortex and he was lifted into the air, arched like an angel his expression serene. Voldemort screamed in protest and ordered his Death Eaters to attack him; everything bounced off and hit them back, killing 10 Death Eaters. Ginny was surrounded in a bubble like shield, clutching James to her chest.

Then Harry let out a piercing scream as a black ball came out of his chest and burst into a shower of sparkles and light.


	22. Chapter 22

I am not JK Rowling and these characters are not my own (except the ones that aren't in the book at all) the songs I use in any of the chapters belong to their artists/bands and I am not copyrighting anything…..enjoy =)

_Then Harry let out a piercing scream as a black ball came out of his chest and burst into a shower of sparkles and light._

"NO!" Voldemort roared, sinking to his knees in pain. Harry plummeted to the ground and Ginny screamed holding a wailing James tightly in her arms. Harry felt somewhat aware on what was going on and felt the Death Stone in his hand he turned it three times and felt himself being cradled and brought down to the earth gently. Harry stood up shakily and looked over to see his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and Ignatius all smiling at him with silver outlining their almost transparent forms.

"You did it my boy." Dumbledore said patting Harry's shoulder and Harry grinned.

"He sure did." Ignatius chuckled clapping him on the back. "Well done."

"It is the third brother!" A Death Eater shrieked everyone including Voldemort stepped back in a mixture of awe and fear.

"Harry is that…" Lily rushed over to Ginny and smiled down at the now hiccupping baby Ginny was clutching to her chest as she cried in relief.

"J-James Sirius. W-we named him after two of the most important men in his life. And mine." Ginny said in a laughing sob. James and Sirius choked up and smiled.

"Little Marauder 2.0 Prongs…" Sirius chuckled.

"They call Harry Manes now. So I guess James Junior can be Tails." Ginny chuckled kissing her baby boy.

"L-lily…" Snape gasped stepping forward.

"Severus…how could you?"

"I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU AND HE TOOK YOU FROM ME!" Snape roared pointing at James. "YOU GAVE HIM A SON, A SON THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!" He then pointed at Harry. "I COULD NEVER KEEP MYSELF TOGETHER AROUND HIS DOUBLE GANGER BUT I COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE HAS YOUR EYES! YOUR PRECIOUS LOVELY EYES THAT DREW ME TO YOU!" Snape wailed stepping forward and hugging her transparent body.

"Severus. I love you too. But I love James in a different way. You have to understand we weren't meant to be. You and I we couldn't not now or ever. I'm sorry Sevy." Lily whispered kissing his lips softly. James stepped forward and pulled Snape into a hug.

"Severus…Thank you for looking after my son and warning us, even though it was just for Lily's sake…I-I don't know how I can repay you."

"I think I know how my boy. Severus my son in everything but blood, show them whose side you are truly on, it is time." Snape smirked and turned to point his wand at the legion of surprised and stunned Death Eaters.

"Yes Headmaster."

"B-but you, and him and killing and WHAT?!?" Harry roared pointing back and forth between Snape and Dumbledore.

"I think we broke him." Sirius chuckled.

"Who do you think sent you those vials of potion and tears Potter?"

"Which Potter?" Harry, Ginny, James and Lily asked in unison making everyone except the Dark side laugh.

"Harry."

"You?" Harry smirked standing side by side with his Old potions master shielding Ginny and James from the 30 odd wands pointed at them.

"First outstanding you get from me Harry."

"TRAITOR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Voldemort roared. Bellatrix fired a Killing curse at them only to be blocked by a flying boulder. Harry and Snape looked around to see brooms, hippogriffs, thersals, and even magic carpets flying in by the dozens filled with Wizards and Witches with Giants and Centaurs in their wake.

"CHARGE!!!" Ron roared diving in on his Clean sweep. "Harry!" Ron threw him his Firebolt and in less then a second Harry was in the air firing stunners and other hexes at the mass of Death Eaters and Inferi. Ginny was swept up by Colin Creevy and his gang on a large magic carpet and she began firing spells as well. Harry dodged out of the way as Voldemort flew up with black smoke trailing behind him. The Death Eaters were soon rounded up and everyone touched down on the ground to observe the Battle to end all Battles that was taking place in the air. Harry dodged a killing curse and clapped his hands over his head spreading a shimmering shield over the bystanders on the floor. Harry summoned his sword to him and held his broom tightly in between his knees.

"This is it Tom, Just you and me. No one up here to interfere." Harry roared pointing the sword at him.

"I will win Potter; the Noble blood of Slytherin always triumphs."

"I don't think so because it is the blood of the Three brothers that courses in my veins. Neither must live while the other survives." Harry said throwing a stunner at Voldemort and the battle began. Harry twisted dodged and turned avoiding the sickly green beams being shot at him. Harry felt his magical core pulsate as he aimed his wand at Riddle for the last time.

"You ruined enough lives Tom, And I'm ending yours!" Harry shot a gold colored spell straight at Riddles chest Harry saw Voldemort scream in agony in the air as his body began to fall to the ground. His snake like appearance vanishing and by the time his body fell to the ground, with Harry cushioning the blow. The body that laid there was the 16 year old body of Tom Marvalo Riddle, the same age he was when he created the Diary, his first Horcrux… Harry touched down to the ground and everyone was silent and in awe of the body on the ground. Immediately they all roared in victory all rushing toward Harry to pat him, hug him or even to touch him. Harry made his way toward the group of people he wanted to see.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted tackling her friend. Harry held her tightly as they both let out laugh like sobs.

"Its over!" She shouted as Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur and Charlie made their way over joining the group hug. Harry laughed and hugged everyone tightly. Penny and Teddy he decided were hidden away at a safe house, he sighed in relief that everyone was safe and his family was still intact.

"Where is…"

"Over there with Mum, Dad, Tonks, Remus and Percy…" Ron smiled patting his friend on the back. "He's beautiful Harry, fitting he was born today."

"Yea.." Harry trailed off walking toward the two people he wanted to see the most. He saw Ginny being fussed over by his mother-in-law and Percy hugging his father crying tears of remorse. Tonks and Remus were holding James who was crying.

"Harry!" Ginny ran toward her husband and he caught her and spun her in circles kissing her passionately. "Oh Harry, you did it! We're free you saved us all."

"You saved me years ago…" Harry murmured against her lips as he set her down. He took her hand and walked over to James and took him in his arms. "My son…My James, It's over now." The baby looked up at him with his bright hazel eyes. Cameras flashed around them and Harry laughed as James hid his face in the blankets and fell back asleep. He held Ginny to his side as his family, yes Percy included, gathered around him in a fierce hug. Everyone free to live their lives without the worry of Tom Riddle ever entering their lives again.

"We won…its over" Harry said to the crowd as sparks were shot into the air by thousands of wands. And on looking Muggles wondered what all the 'fireworks' were for….

_11 Years later…._

"James hurry up you're going to miss the train!" A 27 year old Ginny Potter yelled up the stairs of their home. Penny was now 17 years old and a 7th year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. She was holding the hands of a 9 year old Albus Severus and a 7 year old red headed Lily Luna who was chatting animatedly about something Stacy Creevy said as Albus clung shyly to his 'big sister' Penny his green eyes sparkling like his fathers and his black hair ruffled from the wind. A brown haired, hazel eyed boy came running down the stairs with his trunk and owl in tow. He looked exactly like his name sake and had the mischievous nature of both.

"Mum where's Da?" He said as Ginny banished his things to the train.

"Your Father was asked to go to the Aurors office Auntie Tonks relocated him to somewhere else, he told me to give you this." Ginny said handing a note to her son.

_Dear Tails,_

_I'm sorry I can't be there with you on one of the most important days of your life my son. Just know that I love you and call for Fawkes if you need me. And who knows you might see me sooner then you think_

_With all my love and remember Mischief managed,_

_Da_

James smiled and nodded to his mother signaling he was ready to go. When they got to the station James was bombarded with reporters asking him questions James flicked a smoke bomb he got from his Uncles Fred and George and laughed as his family ran away catching up to the rest of the clan.

"Rose! Victoire! Teddy!" James yelled hugging his cousins. "You all ready?"

"Of course Tails!"

"Aren't you always ready Lucky Charms?" James laughed to his best friend Victoire. James clapped Teddy and Rose on the back. "Well Blue, Rosy lets start our lives." James grinned as they all hugged their families good bye, Ginny hugged her son tightly and whispered.

"I love you Jamie I hope you like the surprise we cooked up for you." She giggled as she shoved her son on the train and they were on their way….

The first years followed Neville Longbottom into the Great Hall and people whispered and pointed. "It's James Potter. It's the victory baby." James sighed and ruffled his hair, Victoire and Teddy motioned for James to look forward and he saw a giant relief of his father standing next to his mother holding her to his side with one arm while cradling a bundle of blankets in the other. James blushed and looked down, knowing that the baby was him.

"Neville sat the hat down on the stool and it began to sing.

"_Ah another year and here we cheer it was a victorious day for us._

_When the Darkness was put to rest and the Light came out on top. _

_This year I keep it short and only tell you, oh you will have a wonderful year_

_That much is true._

_The Hufflepuff, those humble chums will help and take care of everyone_

_Where brainy Ravenclaw will make sure we pass our tests._

_Sly Slytherins will give us all a laugh_

_While Gryffindor will triumph producing only the best._

_Godric Gryffindor, and Dumbledore and even a Potter lad. _

_Have all come from that house, a house that sure ain't bad._

_And here I say The Potter of who I speak will grace these halls again._

_But Ah I give away too much and let the sorting Begin!"_

Everyone clapped in amazement and began to whisper about what the hat meant.

"Now when I call your name step up to the stool alright?" Neville smiled gently at the first years. James tuned everyone out until Teddy was up and he stared eagerly at his 'cousin'.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat roared and James cheered. He looked over to see Penny clapping excitedly and hugging Teddy as he came over. She introduced him to the people around her, her shiny Head girl badge obvious on her midnight black robes.

"James Sirius Potter." Neville called out. James walked up to the stool and sat down winking at McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid before the hat covered his eyes.

_"Ah I knew I would be seeing a Potter soon, Tell me how did you like my song?"_

"A bit vague and wordy but clever." James chatted back, he heard the hat chuckle. "What did you mean by the Potter of who you speak will grace the halls again?"

"_Ah I was told not to say anything, how about I sort you eh my boy?"_

"Sounds great thanks." James smiled.

"Of course it's a Potter and with your name sake it better be, GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table cheered in excitement and soon James was joined by Victoire who was put into Gryffindor before the Hat touched her head. They both looked up at the red and gold Phoenix that passed over head, the students whispered as it landed on a hooded figure who was sitting next to Professor McGonagall. Fawkes let out a musical note and the hooded figure nodded grabbing on to Fawkes leg and disappearing in a flash, The students all whooped in appreciation and were ushered into bed.

The next day Victoire and James ran to their first class Defense Against the Dark Arts, they had missed breakfast and spent way too much time in the kitchen visiting Kreacher and Dobby. They ran into a 3rd year Hufflepuff named Emily who squealed with joy and told them which way it was, grinning and saying something about fulfilling her promise to James' Dad. They burst through the door to see no teacher yet and sighed in relief. James felt something land on his shoulder and turned to see Heuro, Hedwig's chick, Harry chose to keep him because he was the only one who looked exactly like Hedwig she passed on last year and his dad was distraught.

"Hey Heuro boy, You got something for me?" James took the letter and .read it out loud.

_Dear James, _

_Look behind you._

_Da_

"What the?" James said as he turned around to be face to face with a big lion who growled slightly. James fell back and Victoire squealed. The class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors laughed as James looked over the lion again to see that it had a thin lighting bolt shaped tuff of hair over its eye.

"Da?" James asked as the Lion shifted into a man. The man was a respectable 6'4 with a muscular build and slightly tan skin. His hair was a tad longer then his younger years and tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck his tattoos showed on his arm from his rolled up sleeves of his button up shirt. And his bright green eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Hey Tails, What's up Lucky Charms?" Victoire squealed and hugged Harry tightly as James lunged at his dad. He was the cool uncle after all.

"Da! I thought Auntie Tonks relocated you, are you at Hogwarts now?" James asked jumping around his dad in excitement everyone ogled at Harry as he let out a deep laugh. Teddy got up and lunged at his Godfather giving him a big hug as his hair turned his favorite shade of blue

"Something like that, Your Mum, Albus and Lily say hi." Harry patted Teddy's head and smile

"Stay for a while. The teacher isn't here yet. He's probably some old cogger who wants to live out his glory days." James scoffed. Harry let out a loud laugh that had him doubled over using a small Ravenclaw for support.

"S-sorry Miss. Corner. Actually James he's here let me go get him." Harry made his way to the DADA teachers' office and in 2 seconds walked out holding two rolls of parchment and the attendance sheet. James stomach sank to his toes. As his dad stood at the front of his class, leaning on his desk.

"I'm Professor Potter but you can all call me Professor Manes." Harry grinned his eyes twinkling full blast. James gulped and Victoire and Teddy fell on top of each other laughing along with the rest of the class. He just called his dad a barmy old washout.

"I'm so grounded aren't I Da?" Harry laughed as the smile on his sons face grew.

James was turning water into wine(being advanced in magic and having Hermione for an Aunt and Harry Potter as a Dad really helps) When he heard the Great Hall doors open. He looked up to see his Mother alone wearing dark black jeans a white t-shirt and an emerald green travel cloak many of the guys in the great hall ogled at Mrs. Potter, the 27 year old witch looked as though she was still 17 walking with grace toward her son, niece and honorary nephew. The girls whispered and pointed at Ginny because she was the greatest Chaser the Holy head Harpies ever had. Ginny hugged Victoire, James and Teddy and hugged Penny as soon as she walked over.

"Hey all where is your father?" She asked James. He was just about to say he in his office when he saw his dad sneaking up on his mother from behind making a shhing motion to his son.

"I haven't seen him Mum. Guess what I'm trying out for Chaser! Penny is letting me borrow her broom and everything!"

"That's wonderful love just don't do anything your father would—" Ginny shrieked and Harry picked her up and planted a long passionate kiss on her lips.

"I missed you…" Harry murmured against her lips ignoring the whistles and cat calls coming from the kids around them. James pretended to vomit and Victoire giggled along with Penny. James noticed Teddy blushing and his hair turning pink as he looked from his Godfather to Victoire, James smirked and looked at Teddy with a wink who blushed even redder. No one noticed a bemused McGonagall sneak up and smack Harry with a roll of parchment.

"OW! Professor!" Harry whined.

"I thought I would have to lecture your son about this, with James Sirius being his name and all that. And now I find I have to lecture you, his father!" She scolded playfully as Ginny giggled. "And it is Minerva to my colleagues Harry James.

"Minerva you know Potter doesn't listen to rules, never has." Severus Snape came up behind them smirking, his black eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Aww come on Severus…"

"Don't act like a child around me Harry."

"I named my kid after you doesn't that mean anything?" Harry muttered.

"Harry! I came here for a reason you know!" Ginny said hitting her husbands arm playfully.

"I hope it was for what I was thinking." Harry murmured James gagged again and Ginny blushed.

"No, I want you to put your hands here and do your thing." Ginny grabbed Harry's hands and put them on his stomach. Harry was overwhelmed with a feeling of his wife's womb and the little twitch of life that was in there. Harry let out a whoop and picked Ginny up , twirling her around.

"A Baby!"

"Twins." Ginny grinned.

"You!" Kiss. "Are" Kiss. "The." Kiss. "Best." Kiss. "Wife." Kiss. "Ever!" Harry kissed her so many times everyone was on the floor laughing.

"Mums pregnant?!" James smiled hugging his mother. Victoire squealed again and hugged Teddy who blushed as his Godfather winked at him.

"I feel them both now…" Harry placed his hands on Ginny's stomach and a brilliant blue light emitted from them. Ginny lifted up her shirt to show the glowing symbol on her stomach.

"Boys again?" Looks like Lily is going to stay your princess Harry."

"She always will be." Harry grinned, kissing his wife again, running his hands through her fiery red hair that reached the small of her back. "So for names I was thinking Gred and Forge--- OW!" Harry was thumped in the head by Snape, McGonagall and Ginny the kids fell into fits of laughter at Harry's expression. "I was kidding!"

James stood nervously among the older students trying out, he was the only first year, or kid under 4th years for that matter. He gripped Penny's Firebolt tightly in his hands and mounted it as the captain, Liv Wood signaled to him it was his turn. He soared and passed the Quaffle around letting out a whoop of laughter as he began to get comfortable.

"POTTER! You're in." Liv grinned winking at him. James roared in triumph flying over to his cheering father, mother and cousins who were all clapping and dancing around.

"Like father like son." Ginny grinned kissing her son.

"You go to the kitchens and ask Dobby for some celebratory cake. Me and your Mum want to…eh…talk for a little while." Harry grinned taking Ginny's hand and kissing it they walked away holding hands, James shook his head and chuckled, sometimes his parents still acted like teens who were smitten with each other. James enjoyed the look on his parents' faces and thought of it happening to him someday. James heard giggling and looked over to see a strawberry blonde girl giggling with Fay Creevey, Fay was in Slytherin, having gained a new reputation for being a good house, she was with a girl James distinctly remembered her name was Gina Phelby, a first year Ravenclaw. James flashed a smile and ruffled his hair. The girls giggled and turned away Fay whispering to her friend who began to blush. James chuckled as he felt a ghostly hand on each of his shoulders he turned around and saw no one but smiled.

"Thanks Gran, Thanks Pop. I know." James grinned at the sky as Fawkes landed on his shoulder. "Everything is where it should be huh Fawkes." James eyes twinkled as he flew back toward the castle.

His father being relocated was the best thing that happened to the school. Now he can finally spend a year without something trying to chase him, hurt him or his dad hurting himself….yea right.

The End!!!

_I know I know, its so sad, I'm finished writing! BUT DON'T WORRY! I already have a new Harry/Ginny story, I'll give you a hint on what its on. It involves flying to a new country and meeting a Viking… For those of you who think you know what I'm talking about send me a message. And I'll have you feature in my story! Go Go go click that little green button and review you know you want to!_

_DreamerBaby signing off._


	23. Sequel!

I AM WRITING A SEQUAL! James will be a 6th year and some surprising things will arise. Will Malfoy's and Potter's FINALLY be friends? Perhaps something more? NO SLASH FOR MAIN CHARACTERS! Perhaps some minor character slash? Yes no?


End file.
